Righting Wrongs
by aigneadh
Summary: Sequel to 'Sent by a King'. A powerful army marches for Camelot, but what are Arthur and Merlin to do when old friends return and new enemies surface?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own 'Merlin'.

**AN:** Hi everyone! I know, I know, this has taken me forever, and it still wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for my beta Sesshouluver. So hands together for her getting back to me so quickly! Anyway, I hope people are still interested in this sequel, so don't forget to let me know what you think of it so far. Enjoy!

_Chapter one_

Arthur sighed as he made his way through the dark, cold castle towards his chambers. Only half a year ago this same castle had been under attack by the Great Dragon, unleashed after twenty years of imprisonment. Now, six months later, Camelot was finally starting to get back on its feet, though the lives that had been lost could never be replaced. Not the lives of husbands and wives, of children and lovers, of family and friends. It had left Arthur with not only a big aching hole in his heart, but also with a serious security risk since many of his knights had been among those casualties.

Three months ago his greatest worry had been Cenred's scouts and looming army. Then, seemingly out of thin air, a mysterious sorceress and knight had appeared, claiming to be sent by a future Pendragon King. They were apparently sent to warn Camelot about a vengeful sorcerer King of a country named Avian, and a dragon he had nurtured with one sole purpose: the complete anhilation of Camelot. Uther had quickly dismissed the story and thrown the strangers into the dungeons. However, with a little help from Gwen, Arthur had broken them out and they, the sorceress, knight, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin, had left for Avian to stop the sorcerer and take the dragon egg.

It had all been a whirlwind of revelations since then. Apparently this mysterious knight was his and Guinevere's future son, and the sorceress, Merlin and Morgana's future daughter. Oh, and did he mention Morgana being queen of Avalon? Or his useless bumbling servant being the most powerful sorcerer that had ever existed? And a Dragon Lord and a royal to boot. King of Avian for crying out loud. Sometimes Arthur still couldn't believe it himself. C'mon, they were talking about Merlin here. And for some reason Arthur still didn't really understand why his servant, no his friend, had insisted on returning to Camelot with him, leaving Avian in his Regent Fabian's care.

At least his trip to Avian hadn't been completely fruitless for Camelot's present condition. Morgana had been able to hold off Cenred's men through Morgause, and Arthur himself had met some interesting new people, brave and loyal, on this quest. And since there were not that many of noble blood left in Camelot, his father had allowed him to bestow these people with the honour of becoming knights of Camelot. After they had successfully struggled through his famous 'test', of course.

The people of Camelot and the remaining knights had been sceptical about it at first, but these men had already proven themselves in the last few months, and now even Sir Leon had become great friends with Sir Lancelot and the newly knighted Sir Percival.

Although Camelot was gradually recovering its strength, it was still not strong enough to resist the threat that was now slowly but steadily making its way to the outer city walls. There was an enormous army of sorcerers, lead by someone so powerful that he had just made a mountain disappear. And his father had all but told him this morning that it was his problem, and his responsibility to keep Camelot safe.

Arthur sighed again as he rounded a corner. He just felt so helpless waiting for the army to attack and readying his men, even though he knew they wouldn't stand a chance against magic. Even Merlin could only do so much. His friend had made it very clear that he no longer feared people - especially Uther- finding out about his magic if it meant saving Camelot. But Arthur could not accept that.

Besides, powerful warlock or not, almighty Emrys or not, Merlin was only human. There was no way he could defeat an entire army of sorcerers by himself, no matter how eager he might be to sacrifice himself to do it.

Arthur was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost missed the silent footsteps following him. Almost.

He picked up his pace, opting for the longer route to his quarters to find out who was following him and apparently trying very hard not to be discovered. He suddenly whirled around and in one swift move pulled out his sword and held it an inch away from his pursuer's throat.

He hissed out his words, sword pressing even closer, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

But suddenly his stalker shifted slightly and the single torch on the other side of the hallway now illuminated his face.

"Hi dad." The young man smirked up at a shocked Arthur, not a wrinkle of worry or fear at the sword's proximity to his throat.

"Alexander?"

* * *

><p>The young man before Arthur breathed, "Yeah."<p>

Arthur didn't move. He couldn't move.

"Um…would you mind lowering your sword dad? I'm becoming a little edgy."

Arthur blinked, confused, as he noticed he still had the blade of his sword at his future son's throat. He dropped it quickly and started to mumble, "B…but…but I don't understand. We sent you back only a few months ago. Is Elena here too? Didn't Merlin's spell work? What are you doing here?"

The small smile gracing Alexander's lips disappeared and became a grim line.

"That's a long story. I don't think it's wise to tell you about it in these open corridors." He said mysteriously.

"Of course," Arthur suddenly said, snapping back in his old self now that the initial shock wore off. He quickly continued his route to his chambers while asking, "Who else knows you're back?"

"Only you, and for the moment, I think that is for the best," Alexander said, following his father, though remaining in the shadows as much as possible.

"Why," Arthur couldn't help from asking, but his son didn't answer as he made his way past his father into the prince's quarters.

Alexander gave the main room a quick look over before he turned back to his father. "I…" he started, but was suddenly interrupted by the door abruptly swinging open.

"Arthur…" a panicked Merlin started as he all but fell through the door, but quickly stopped in his tracks as he noticed Alexander. The latter relaxed and sheathed his sword as he recognized his father's best friend. "Alexander," Merlin asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Merlin, you idiot, close the door will you," Arthur hissed as he stepped past his friend and slammed the door shut himself.

"Arthur, what is this? I don't understand," Merlin said as he turned from Alexander back to Arthur.

"Neither do I Merlin. He just showed up behind me in the castle corridors only a few minutes ago."

This made the two men turn back to Alexander. The latter sighed as he sunk down on a chair, saying, "Actually, I've already been back for a while."

"Why," Arthur asked again.

"Didn't the spell work," Merlin asked worried because if it didn't where was Elena?

"No, the spell worked fine. We got back just fine." Alexander said.

"Well, why are you here then saying everything is 'just fine' when clearly it isn't? And why didn't you come to us before?" Arthur asked again, sitting down on a chair opposite to Alexander's.

"Because we made a mistake last time, probably by telling you so much about our future." Alexander sighed, mirroring his father's posture exactly.

"What kind of mistake," Merlin asked, still worried. Why was Alexander ignoring his question about Elena? The young prince and his future daughter had been inseparable the last time he had seen them.

"We don't know. All I know is that I have to find a way to set things right again."

"Okay…"Arthur hesitated at his son's cryptic answer, "So why come to us now?"

Alexander sighed again, "Because I don't have another choice. I didn't want this time to get caught up in this too, but she followed me and…"

"Ho, wait a minute," Arthur interrupted his son as he started to ramble, "What are you talking about Alexander? Who is after you?"

The future royal shifted uncomfortably in his chair before he answered, his eyes trained on the lone servant next to his father, "Elena."

Both Arthur and Merlin were too shocked to speak for a minute. "B…but…" Merlin finally started to stutter. How could his future daughter be a threat to Alexander? She loved him.

"It's her Merlin. She is the sorceress leading Avian's army, marching for Camelot. Marching for war."

Merlin's mouth just opened and closed, but somehow, no sound came out of it.

"What happened?" Arthur asked instead.

Alexander sighed frustrated as he stood and started pacing around the room. He replied in agitation, "We don't know. We went back, and one moment everything was fine, but then the other, she is all obsessed about these prophecies, and about the fact destiny can't be changed and stuff... It's like I didn't know her anymore. Only weeks after we returned she left for Avian, and instead of Bayren marching for Albion, she is using her right to the throne to condemn Avian to war."

Again, silence after that.

"I came back as soon as we heard of her plans, realizing that wasn't the Elena I knew, and something must have gone wrong in this time. When we were here the last time, I mean. And no dad, we don't now what changed her," Alexander added quickly as he saw his father's mouth open. "None of us do. That's why I came here, to find out. To safe her."

"Apparently she doesn't think she needs saving, since she came after you like this," Arthur added as he started to pace through the room as well.

"No," Alexander said softly, "She doesn't. But she feels threatened by it anyway, so she moved her time schedule."

"By a few twenty years that is," Arthur added sourly. He abruptly stopped pacing and turned towards his manservant, sitting shell-shocked in the chair.

"So, out with it Merlin, why did you suddenly barge into my chambers like that? What good news do you have to tell me besides your evil future daughter marching for my land?" Arthur asked his manservant, but all he got was silence. Arthur tried asking again, "Merlin?"

Apparently Merlin had gone into some sort of catatonic state after he had heard of his future daughter's fate, because all he could do was stare idly in front of him.

"Merlin," Arthur asked again, snapping his fingers in front of the warlock's face and still getting nothing.

"Should I get Gaius," A worried Arthur asked Alexander, but suddenly Merlin seemed to snap out of it, because it was his voice that answered.

"No, I'm fine."

Arthur didn't buy it for a second. Merlin had already liked Elena a lot before he found out she was his daughter, and though he might have only known that she was his for a few days when she was here, he had grown to love her instantly. Arthur understood all too well, since he had been going through the same thing with Alexander.

"I, um, I can't reach Fabian. I tried all day, but the stone just isn't working for some reason," He paused for a second,"I guess we know why now. Dear God, I hope she didn't kill him."

Merlin let his head drop into his hands.

Arthur sighed. "That's great…that's just great." He dropped himself back onto the chair.

Alexander spoke softly, "Look, I know this is a lot to take right now…"

"Gee, you think" Arthur said, the sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Alexander continued as though uninterrupted, "But we've got to stop her. And though I didn't want to get you guys involved, I just can't handle this on my own."

Arthur stood suddenly, "Alexander, this is my kingdom and my people we are talking about. Like it or not, this is about my friends and family too." He laid his hand on his son's shoulder and eyed his warlock friend, "You did the right thing by coming to me."

Alexander smiled the smallest of smiles and nodded, "Okay. But the fewer people who know I'm back, the better. I don't want things to get even worse."

"How can this get any worse," Merlin asked miserably.

"We could all be dead," Alexander said softly.

"But we are not," Arthur added firmly, clapping his son on the back, "You can stay here tonight, and in the morning we will find you some place to stay while you are here."

"Where have you been staying since you came back anyway?" Merlin asked the future royal.

"Um, the caves mostly," Alexander admitted sheepishly.

"The caves," Arthur asked indignantly, "My future son has been hiding around in caves for the last few months?"

"Dad…" Alexander grinned, "It's not the worse place I've slept in."

Arthur huffed again, "Well, that may be, but we'll look for something else anyway."

"Sure, what do you think about the chambers next to yours, Arthur? They're free, and I'm sure you're father wouldn't mind," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Merlin," Arthur said as he smacked his servant around the head, "Could you stop being the pessimist? It doesn't suit you. We'll figure this out."

Merlin turned around, raising his eyebrow as Arthur sighed and said, "Just…get some sleep, and we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Sleep," Merlin mumbled as he turned around and carried himself out of the room. This morning he would have given anything to have Arthur say those words. However now, he just wished he hadn't gotten out of bed in the first place.

**Review? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! Wow, I'm a little overwhelmed with the feedback I'm getting already. 63 alerts after only one chapter? Thank you so much everyone!**

**I'm glad to see the Merlin fandom is still alive and kicking during this ridiculously long hiatus!**

**Again, thank you to Sesshouluver for editing this chapter, and to all of you for reading!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

_Chapter two_

"_So…" Merlin said as he tried to look at anything but the woman in front of him. _

_"So…" Morgana repeated as she twisted her fingers a little. _

_Merlin smiled as he noticed her fidgeting. That was so not the Morgana he knew. Or at least, not the Morgana he had known back in Camelot. There, she had always held her head high, wore herself with grace and that sense of authority that seemed to come so naturally to her. Had she really had to pretend so much out there, living with Uther in the same castle walls, the pyres on the courtyard so close by? _

_Living in Avalon had surely changed her, but still, Merlin couldn't help but notice that that mask of authority and strength was still in place in front of others. Somehow, it made him feel privileged to be the only one to see her like this. And suddenly, when that realization hit him, he felt more secure about this entire situation, because it seemed like she was as insecure about all of this as he was. _

_Slowly, he lifted his eyes, and he swallowed as greens met blues, and they held._

_The others had already said their goodbyes after they had sent Elena and Alexander back to the future, and were waiting for Merlin a few miles ahead, since he was going to help Morgana open the gate back to Avalon. Arthur had said he had seen enough magic for one day, and he didn't want to overdo it, but Merlin knew he had just wanted to give them some privacy. Something he had not expected from Arthur, but was grateful for nevertheless._

"_I guess some prophesies aren't so bad," Merlin tried, not really finding the right words. _

_Morgana just stared at him questioningly. _

_Merlin tried to rephrase his statement, "About Elena and Alexander, I mean." _

_A smile graced her face the moment Elena's name left his lips, "No, I guess not." _

_"Though I think Arthur and I will be related because of this. I don't really want to think about that just yet." _

_Morgana smiled again, "Something tells me Arthur doesn't either. At least you boys have around twenty years to get used to the fact." _

_They shared a laugh before their eyes met, and the reality of what they were discussing -the future of their daughter- kicked back in. _

_"Morgana, I…" _

_"I know Merlin. Complicated would be an understatement for the situation we're in." _

_"I was going to use awkward, but complicated works," Merlin said, feeling nervous again, "At least __we're giving Arthur a heads up. I still don't understand how he survived the shock in the future."_

_ Morgana smirked as Merlin said, "I still don't understand how I survived the shock, now and in the future." _

_He smiled softly, looking at his feet. The sight when he looked up surprised him however. Morgana almost looked…insecure? Self-conscious? He couldn't tell, not that he could read people so well, but mostly because he had never seen this expression on the beauty's face before. _

_"I mean…" He started to explain, "You are…you. And I'm…I'm just a servant, I…" And the magic words must have been within his stuttered explanation, because suddenly she was smiling again. _

_"You are no mere servant Merlin. You never were." _

_The look on her face and her last words made him doubt if she was even talking about his magic or his new-found royalty. Why did she always have to be so cryptic? They shared a smile, and suddenly she seemed to remember something. She walked closer to the lake and picked up a flat rock. Merlin heard a whispered incantation, and suddenly, the stone glowed a bright blue before turning back to normal. _

_"Here," Morgana said as she turned towards him and handed him the stone. _

_"What is it," Merlin asked curiously as he took it from her and started looking at it from different angles. He could feel the magic radiating off of it. _

_"It's a seeing stone," Morgana said, smiling, glad he seemed okay with her using her magic around him, trusting her, "I left one for Fabian as well. You just say the name of the one you wish to speak to, and their image will appear on your stone." _

_"Really," Merlin asked excited. _

_Morgana smiled again, "Yes. Though I must warn you, it is not strong enough to maintain the connection for very long. Just a few minutes, at most." _

_"Of course," Merlin said, still eying the stone, his excitement not in the least lessened, "Thank you."_

_ "You are welcome." _

_Their eyes met again, and somehow Merlin couldn't remember why he had felt so awkward and uncomfortable to begin with. _

_"Well, I should be heading back. The others will be waiting for you," Morgana said as she eventually tore her eyes away from his. _

_"Oh…yes, of course." They smiled at each other, before both facing the lake in front of them. Suddenly, Merlin found Morgana's fingers slightly touching his, and before he even knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself ,he took her hand in his as they began to chant the ancient __words to summon a passageway to Avalon. _

_Their voices echoed over the water, and suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them, growing, until it was as big as a small gate. Morgana smiled as she let go of Merlin's hand and slowly turned towards him. _

_"Goodbye Emrys," she said as she kissed his cheek. _

_"Merlin," she whispered as their lips touched. _

_"Goodbye…"  
><em>

* * *

><p>'…Morgana,' Merlin thought as he bolted upright in his bed. How could he have forgotten about her? She was Elena's mother for goodness sake, the entire reason she was here on this earth in the first place.<p>

Though Merlin still had no idea how that was ever going to happen. Well, he knew how it happened…obviously. But him and Morgana…Okay, seriously, priority check. Warn future mother of future evil daughter first, worry about their love life later.

He threw the sheets off and made his way to the little desk right under his window. He had no idea if this was going to work, since he had only used the stone to contact Fabian before, but Bayren had called Morgana one of the most powerful seers on this earth, so if this thing was going to get through to someone, it had to be her.

He sighed as he picked up the flat rock from his desk where he had left it earlier, frustrated because he didn't know what was going on in his new-found kingdom. He ran his thumb across the smooth surface for a minute, before he silently whispered her name, "Morgana."

The surface of the stone seemed to ripple for a second, but before an image could come through, it turned back to it's usual dull grey colour. He sighed again, frustrated, before his eyebrows knit together in a look of pure concentration. "Morgana," he tried again, this time filling his head with images of the royal beauty, and the surface rippled again, this time showing a large room, with a sleeping figure on the bed.

Even with everything that was going on, a small smile graced Merlin's lips as he made out her peaceful form on the large bed. Whether she felt the magic of what seemed to be a mirror on her side, or his voice had wakened her, he didn't know, but she suddenly woke with a start and looked right at him.

"Merlin," she gasped as she practically jumped out of her bed and made her way towards the mirror. She worriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong," He asked her as he tried his trademark goofy smile but she didn't buy it for a minute.

"I have seen things Merlin. Terrible things. An army is marching for Camelot."

The grin disappeared from his face. "We know," he sighed.

"Cenred," Morgana asked again as she sat down in front of the mirror. Merlin shook his head sourly.

"I wish it was."

The silence stretched on for a little while before Merlin finally found the courage to whisper the name of his renegade daughter.

"It's Elena, Morgana. She's leading Avain's army towards Camelot." The shock was obvious on the Queen's face as his words settled in.

"But…but that's impossible. You sent her back…"

"Yes, but we changed her future." As he saw the confused look on her face he tried to explain.

"Something we did last time she and Alexander were here has pushed her on another path."

"One that involves her destroying Camelot? Murdering her family and kin?"

"And her love," Merlin added as he stared Morgana straight into her eyes.

"Alexander is here too?"

Merlin nodded saying, "He came here to fix our mistakes. That's the entire reason she is here to begin with. She came here to stop him."

Morgana seemed to contemplate this for a bit, before she spoke again, "I still can't believe she would do that. I mean…"

"I know., Merlin said in a soft voice, "I don't understand it either."

Suddenly, Morgana seemed to have made up her mind about something, but before she had the chance to speak again, her vision disappeared and Merlin was staring at the grey rock once again. He sighed as he dropped the stone back onto his desk. He knew the connection between the stones could only be used for a short period of time, but somehow he had hoped that he could have had at least little more time to talk to Morgana. This was about their daughter after all. Even though he knew Arthur and Alexander loved Elena as well, he didn't think they fully understood how he was feeling at the moment. Knowing that someone so nice and good as his daughter could be on her way to destroy everything he stood and fought for?

Merlin sighed again as he turned away from his desk, because he knew the stone couldn't be used again until the next morning, at best. He threw himself down on his bed, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but also knowing he should at least try. If today was anything to compare by, it would be a very busy day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! So Sorry for the delay. I've got no one but myself to blame, since the beta'd version of this chapter has been in my mailbox for weeks. With my last exam and my sister's wedding things were a bit hectic these last few weeks, and then I promised to take care of the house and dog while they were on their honeymoon, only to find out their internet connection was down, hence the other week. Then I got sick -I know, it's summer, but it won't stop raining on this side of Europe- and that adds up to yet another week. But I'm back now, and I'll try to make up for my absence by updating the next chapter a little earlier. ;) **_

_**For now, enjoy!**_

_Chapter three_

Merlin awoke the next morning with a firm frown not many people had seen before on his usually smiling face. Just like Morgana, he didn't understand how this could have happened. According to him, they hadn't done anything wrong that could have turned that sweet girl he knew as his daughter, into the evil sorcerers they were now facing. All they did was stop a malicious tyrant and…well find out they were royalty to be honest. But still, that hadn't changed her, had it?

The Elena Merlin had known, the Elena he had loved wouldn't change all because of the addicting pull of power. Instead, she would use her powers for good, like she had used her magic. She had come back from the future, risked her life and that of her family to save Albion for crying out loud. That didn't sound like a selfish and power-obsessed person, did it?

Merlin was still in thought as he went to the kitchen to fetch Arthur's breakfast. He surprised the other servants and Evelyn, the old head of the kitchen staff, with his silence and the absent goofy grin. He made sure to get some extra breakfast for Alexander before he finally made his way upstairs to Arthur's chambers.

He was just about to knock, when the door suddenly opened and someone almost knocked the tray straight out of his hands. He was about to say something until he saw it was one of the young pages some nobles liked to order around. The boy quickly apologized before rushing off. Merlin turned back towards the half open door before it opened again, and he quickly took a step back this time, before he saw it was the royal prat himself.

"Merlin," the prince said in surprise as he took a step back inside his room, "Since when do you knock?"

Arthur was clearly amused and did not immediately pick up on his servant's foul mood.

"Since I don't want to barge in here and let the whole castle take a look at Alexander, who is supposed to be dead by the way," Merlin snapped as he went in and put the tray on the table.

"What's with you today," Arthur asked as he slowly made his way towards the table.

"Oh nothing really, just my evil future daughter marching for Camelot," Merlin replied as he started to set the table for two, since Alexander had stepped out from behind the dressing screen as he had recognized Merlin's voice.

Arthur's eyebrows rose as he took in his servant's glum mood. Sarcasm…Merlin…Really? Alexander's face fell as he eyed his once to be father-in-law.

"We will fix this Merlin," he tried, but Merlin didn't want any of it.

"Really, and how are we going to do that? We don't even know what changed her in the first place."

"We'll figure something out Merlin," Arthur said between two mouth fulls as he quickly wolfed down his breakfast, "Now, I have to go and see my father. I had an audience with him last night but I kind of forgot with all of…this," he said, gesturing towards Merlin and Alexander.

"So that was why Derek was here when I arrived," Merlin said, referring to the messenger that had almost knocked him over.

Arthur nodded, "Yes. My father was not pleased. He wants to see me and discuss our current situation," he said with a tired expression on his face as he got up again and made his way to the door.

"What," Merlin asked as he put the remnants of Arthur's part of the breakfast back on the tray, "Are you going to tell him?"

"That Merlin the manservant and Morgana's evil sorceress daughter is marching for Camelot of course," Arthur replied sarcastically, but when the expected bickering response stayed behind, he turned around and his face softened.

"I don't know Merlin. I'll think of something," he was already half way to the door before he thought of something, smiled and turned back around.

"Can't be worse than the time you had to cover for me though. Forgot to check with the guards for my orders, for God's sake," Arthur snorted.

"Well at least I didn't fall madly in love and run off with a sidhe," Merlin shot back, a shadow of his cheeky grin finally making its way to his face.

"I was enchanted," Arthur snapped back, but he couldn't help but smile a little as he had gotten the response he had wanted. People might not know it, but Arthur Pendragon was a softie alright.

"Alexander," he started as he turned towards his son, still eating his breakfast, "I don't know how long this audience with my father is going to take, so…"

"It's okay, I'll head back for the caves after breakfast and do some more research."

"Research?" Merlin questioned him.

"Yeah…" Alexander answered, suddenly uncomfortable, "I brought some history books back from the future, to try and find out what changed."

Merlin nodded as that made sense and then warned the future prince, "Just keep them away from us. I don't want to know any more of your future than is absolutely necessary."

Alexander nodded. He was thinking the same.

"Yeah yeah," Arthur suddenly interrupted, "But the research will have to wait. Merlin was right when he said someone might recognize you. You are a fugitive believed to be dead after all (*). We can't risk you getting caught again."

"Oh, that's okay," Alexander said as he stood and walked to the candleholder on the wall next to Arthur's night table. With one swift movement he pulled the candlestick forward and turned it a 180°. Suddenly the movement of decades' old bricks could be heard, and a few moments later they were staring at a small opening in the castle walls.

"I'll just go through here," he smirked as he saw the two men's dumbfounded faces.

Arthur recovered first as he took a step towards the now uncovered secret passageway in his room. "What…" he eventually decided to ask, "How?"

"Our ancestors probably thought they might come in handy during an attack or a siege," Alexander answered, grinning, "There are passageways like this throughout the castle, none of them written down on any map, but I think we got them all in the future."

Arthur looked shocked as he asked, "How come I didn't know of this?"

Alexander shrugged, "I don't know. I guess they were out of use because of years and years of peace until people eventually forgot about them."

"How did you know then? Did I," Arthur asked as he turned back to his son, "Find them in the future?"

The latter smiled, "Not exactly."

At the sight of the two questioning faces in front of him, Alexander grinned as he started to explain, "It is true this tunnel, in the prince's chambers was the first to be discovered, but you are not the prince in my time anymore, are you?"

"You discovered these hallways," Arthur asked surprised.

Alexander grinned again, "Balinor and I actually. I don't think anyone has known so much about this castle than the two of us since it was built."

"Balinor…" Arthur's voice trailed off questioningly as he turned towards his manservant behind him.

"Yes. Merlin and Morgana's son," Alexander confirmed with a frown, not understanding his father's stretch on the name.

"So that means that Elena knows about these secret tunnels as well?"

Alexander sighed as he nodded, "Yes. That's why I have stayed so close to Camelot since I know she is back."

"You've been patrolling the tunnels," Merlin asked.

Alexander nodded until his father interrupted him, "Than why didn't you use one of these to come to me in the first place?"

"By suddenly appearing out of the walls? Like I didn't scare you enough already by showing up behind you."

"I wasn't…" Arthur started to object but no one was listening to him anymore.

"I'll take care of it," Merlin interrupted the crown prince.

"Take care of what," Arthur asked as he realized he was protesting to deaf ears.

"The protection of these corridors," Merlin answered as if it was obvious.

"Seriously Merlin, you," Arthur started again, but he quickly stopped laughing as he saw his servant put his hand against the secret brick door and mutter a few words he now recognised as the Old Language. Merlin's eyes flashed gold for a minute before he pulled his hand back and smiled at the two royals.

"There. That should do the trick."

"What did you do?" Arthur asked as he eyed the wall curiously.

"Remember the spell Bayren put on those tunnels underneath his castle," Merlin asked. His two companions nodded and he continued, "That."

"But you cannot possibly protect all these corridors like that. I mean, and even if you could, Morgana and Elena broke through them last time so I don't see…" Arthur started to object again, but Merlin cut him off, smiling while shaking his head.

"Yeah, that was where we were wrong the last time. Well I was, actually. The spell isn't supposed to keep people out, it's supposed to warn us when people are coming in."

"Clever," Alexander said as he nodded.

"Thanks," Merlin grinned as he turned back to Arthur, "And about protecting all the corridors. Bayren wasn't me, huh," He said a little cocky. Hell, he had lived in the shadows for two years, he was entitled.

"You know, sometimes I still forget who you really are," Arthur said as he stared at his best friend, the warlock.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Merlin said grinning. Arthur nodded absentmindedly.

"So…Where do these tunnels lead to," he asked as he started to inspect to candlelight still turned upside down.

"Various places," Alexander answered his father, "Most to the forest surrounding the castle, some to the council chambers, others to the weaponry."

"And this one," Arthur asked as he peeked back into the tunnel in his room.

"It's a splitting hallway," Alexander explained as he passed his father and stepped inside, "Come on, I'll show you."

Arthur eyed the tunnel critically for a minute before Merlin passed him and followed Alexander inside, "C'mon Arthur. It looks perfectly safe."

"And since when would you know something about being safe Merlin," The prince asked his manservant sarcastically before stepping after him anyway.

"You raise a good point," was the last thing that could be heard as the bricks shifted again and the door closed behind them.

As the day went on, none of them remembered the meeting with Arthur's father, nor did they notice the servants roaming the castle in search of the Prince or the small pile of messages that the messengers had left in the Prince's quarters.

_***'Nor had they mentioned Elena was Merlin and Morgana's future daughter, nor Alexander Arthur and Guinevere's future son. They might have dropped however that these last two died during the battle in Avian. '  
>-Sent by a King, Epilogue<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing, and to sesshouluver for editing this chapter. I know this is a short one, but more is coming soon!**_

_**Disclaimer:** Since it's been a while: I do not own Merlin**  
><strong>_

_Chapter four_

They explored the dusty secret corridors inside the castle walls for the rest of the day, until eventually Alexander returned to the caves, Arthur to his chambers and Merlin to his own backroom.

The warlock sighed as he plopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to change. His worries about Elena and walking around the secret passageways with Arthur and Alexander all day had exhausted him, not to mention the previous intense night of revelations. He didn't even feel his head touch the pillow as his eyes drooped close and his thoughts were lost in the web of unconsciousness.

Merlin's eyes shot open as he felt a cool wind touch his face through his half open chamber door. He blinked his eyes warily, before slowly sitting upright as he heard a noise in the main room. Gaius had been asleep when he had returned from his tunnel-explorations. Slowly, he swung his feet over the side of his bed, and made his way to the door, silently pushing it open.

There was a dark shadow near the main room door, the figures' back towards him. Merlin made his way down the set of stairs outside his door, carefully stepping over the last creaking board. Only when he was sure he was between the stranger and his sleeping guardian did he speak. "Who are you?"

The figure paused. Merlin grit his teeth and said, "Show yourself."

Great, now he sounded like Arthur. The figure slowly turned and lowered the hood of the dark cloak. Black locks curtained down around a pale skinned face, and Merlin needed no more light to recognize the beautiful features of Avalon's Queen. "Morgana," he questioned, as he visibly relaxed, Gaius stirring behind him, "What are you doing here? The entirity of Camelot thinks Morgause abducted you."

Morgana smiled as she took a step forward, "I came here to help."

"Help? Morgana, everyone knows you here, anyone could recognize you."

"Yes, Alora was afraid that would be a problem…"

Merlin cried out in agitation, "A problem? Morgana, what is you coming here and getting caught going to help?"

"You can not tell me Elena is back from the future and marching towards Camelot for war, and not expect me to come and do what I can. She is my daughter too Merlin." For a moment, their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, the passion of the argument flaring in their eyes.

Merlin could understand why Morgana would want to come here, but didn't she see he was just worried? This thing with Elena was bad enough as it was, without the constant worry that one of his best friends was going to get caught. Best friends, god-damnit, she was the mother of his child.

"Merlin," Gaius suddenly spoke calmly from behind him, "There is nothing you can do about it tonight. It is nearly morning. The chance of Morgana sneaking out of the castle back to Avalon is nearly nonexistent. Let's just sleep over it tonight and see what we can do about it in the morning."

Merlin sighed as he nodded. He knew Gaius was right, but still…That didn't mean he had to like it. He sighed again and said, "Morgana, why don't you take my bed? I'll sleep on the floor tonight, and Gaius is right. We will sort this out in the morning."

"No Merlin, I couldn't…" Morgana started to object, but Merlin quickly interrupted her.

"I insist," he said in a tired but determined voice.

She nodded as she slowly made her way past Gaius to Merlin' room. She softly whispered, "Goodnight Gaius."

"Sleep well, my child," Gaius responded as he patted the hand she had put on his arm while passing. The old physician and sorcerer exchanged a look before Merlin turned too and followed Morgana up to his room. Gaius knew about the entire situation of course, but that didn't make this any less awkward.

In the meantime, Morgana had already put her cloak on the chair next to the window and was sitting nervously on his bed, wringing her hands together. Merlin turned towards his cabinet and pulled out an old sheet and his travel bag, which he could use as a pillow. His eyes met Morgana's and he smiled a reassuring smile which she returned.

"I know it's not what you're used to…" he began, but Morgana was quick to interrupt.

"It is fine Merlin, thank you."

Merlin nodded before laying down. After a few tense minutes, Morgana followed his example. Merlin was facing her, and smiled as he made out her sleeping form in the moonlight. It had been silent for a couple of minutes, so he assumed she had fallen asleep, until her soft voice whispered through the darkness, "Merlin?"

"Mmm," He answered, sleep almost claiming him.

"What do you think changed her?"

This made Merlin return to the land of consciousness.

"I don't know," he admitted softly.

"You think…" she hesitated for a moment before continuing, "You think it could have anything to do with me? With what I did?"

Merlin quickly shook his head, but since he did not know if she could see it in the dark he voiced his thought out loud, "No, Morgana. You might have made some…mistakes in the past, but that is not who you are anymore. That is not who you are going to be around our daughter." He heard a sigh escape her lips, but somehow he knew she had smiled.

"You think we can change her back? That there is still hope?"

It was his turn to smile into the darkness. "There is always hope, Morgana," he said, and even in the dark, their eyes locked, their lips twitched into a smile, and slowly their eyelids became heavy and closed.

The next morning came far too quickly for Merlin's liking, and he wanted to do nothing more than just close his eyes and forget all about his problems. But he couldn't. His evil daughter was out for war, his future wife was in danger, and there was still a prat of a prince who was waiting for his breakfast.

So he opened his eyes. Blue ones met greens, and a smile escaped his lips. "Good morning," he said as he stretched and threw the sheet off of himself.

"Good morning," Morgana replied.

"I should get to work," Merlin said again as he got up.

Morgana was already getting up as she noticed Merlin staring at her.

"What?"

"You should probably stay here," he said. "until Arthur and I find a place for you to stay and a way for you to help."

Morgana asked, "Here?"

Merlin looked around sheepishly and said, "Well, yeah. We can't get you out in broad daylight, now can we?" He smiled and then made his way to the door.

She followed after him asking, "But what am I supposed to do here all day?"

Merlin shrugged saying, "I don't know. I'm sure you'll think of something. Now, I really have to go. Arthur and Alexander are waiting for me."

And with that, he skipped off down the stairs and left the Queen of Avalon to entertain herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

Merlin entered Arthur's room with a brilliant smile on his face. "Good morning," he said as he set the tray down on the table.

Arthur eyed his servant critically as he asked, "What's put you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing," was the chipper answer given.

Arthur mockingly asked, "Nothing? So the fact that your daughter is leading an evil army suddenly doesn't bother you anymore?" Arthur went to sit down, still looking at his servant, until he noticed the chair he went to sit in was already occupied. He gave a very un-Arthur-like yelp as he jumped up again.

"Hi dad," Alexander said grinning as he munched on some bread Merlin had just put on the table.

"You must have had so much fun growing up with those secret corridors," Merlin noted with a goofy smile.

"Oh we did," Alexander confirmed with a smirk, "Until dad found them too. Wasn't that funny anymore after that."

"Poor you," Arthur commented as he sat down on the other chair.

"As for your earlier question," Merlin said as if they hadn't been interrupted "Of course Elena still concerns me, but I'm sure you were right. We'll find a way to fix this. We always do. Besides, it doesn't help to just sit here and whine about it. We have better things to do, especially with Alexander and Morgana here in Camelot."

Suddenly the table in front of Arthur was covered in orange juice as he sputtered, "Mor…Morgana is in Camelot?"

Merlin had the decency to look nervous, "Ah yeah, um, I kind of contacted her the night Alexander arrived and…"

"Merlin," Arthur berated his friend, "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know she would come here, of course. I just thought she should know. Elena's her daughter too, you know."

"Yes, I do. And that's exactly the reason why you should have known she would rush here to do whatever she can," Arthur reasoned, and Merlin couldn't say anything against that. "And what about keeping things quiet," Arthur continued, "Like Alexander asked?"

Merlin sighed. He knew Arthur was right of course, but he just couldn't have left her in the dark, now could he?

"Father," Alexander suddenly intervened, "It's okay."

"But…" Arthur started to object, but Alexander didn't listen.

Alexander asked Merlin instead, "Where is Morgana now?"

"In my room," Merlin answered without thinking. Arthur's eyebrows rose and Merlin tried to explain as he realized how that had sounded. "No, really Arthur, it's not…" But suddenly a voice from the corridor interrupted his explanation.

"I will have no more of this," the King's voice echoed through the hall, and before any of them had a chance to do anything, least of all hide, Uther suddenly stormed inside Arthur's chambers.

"Arthur, this has gone too far. Our kingdom is at war, and still you do not find it necessary to meet with your King as he calls for you?"

"Father…" Arthur tried to object as he stood, but Uther didn't let him finish.

"No, I will hear no more of this. Servants have been looking for you all day yesterday, and the evening before that. They even left a message for you to meet with me this morning," Uther cried as he pointed at the small, until now unnoticed, note at the other end of the table.

The King's anger knew no bounds as he demanded, "Where have you been?" But again, before Arthur had even the chance to open his mouth, Uther's eyes had travelled to Alexander who had been trying desperately to stay unnoticed.

Uther cried out in surprise,"You!"

"Father…" Arthur tried to intervene again, but the King would have none of it.

Uther cried out again pointing an accusing finger in Alexander's direction, "I know you!" The King's eyes then darted back to his son. Uther then accused Arthur saying,"Do not treat me as a fool, Arthur, because I am still your father, and I am still your King. This is the knight that was with that sorceress."

This time Arthur couldn't say a word. At the Prince's silence the King continued, "It is her, isn't it, leading that army? It is that sorceress that claimed to be from the future." Again Arthur said nothing. Uther's voice was thunderous as he said, "You lied to me!"

Arthur tried to placate his father and said, "Father…"

However, Uther would have none of it, "You told me they were dead."

Again, silence ruled the room. There was nothing that Arthur could say against that.

Uther suddenly cried our into the hall, "Guards!"

Arthur protested as he leaped forward to stand between his father and his son. "Father no!"

"Seize that man," the old King said as he pointed at his grandson.

"No," Arthur cried again, now turning towards the approaching guards.

"And restrain my son."

"No," Arthur roared as he fought for all he was worth, but the cries and sounds of battle made more guards turn up in his room, and soon he was outnumbered four to one.

"No! Alexander," he said as he turned towards his son and motioned towards the candlelight holder behind him. Alexander just shook his head, not willing to reveal the secret doorway to all these people.

"The stranger will be executed immediately," Uther's voice suddenly filled the room, and Arthur felt like someone had just forced a clump of ice down his throat. The King continued speaking as he looked intently at his son, "He has already escaped his sentence once, I will not give him the opportunity to do it again."

"You hurt my son," Arthur screamed, still fighting against the hands that were holding him for all he was worth, "and I will kill you!"

His father's face whitened, "What did you just say?" The simple question made Arthur stop fighting, though the anger in his eyes did not lessen as he looked his father in the eye.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on my son's head, or so help me God, I will end you," he vowed.

Uther's gaze flickered to Alexander, and even if he saw any kind of similarity, he chose to ignore it, "Your son?"

After a minute's pause he turned back to Arthur saying, "Oh my dear boy, is that what they have been telling you to help them?"

"It's true," Arthur said. Somehow, his father's suddenly soft and pitiful eyes made him even angrier.

"No it's not. You're enchanted. But don't worry Arthur, that will all end when I kill him."

"No," Arthur screamed as he started to struggle again, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the guards from pulling him further back into his room, while others dragged his son towards the door.

Suddenly Merlin's feet sprung into action, the shock of the King barging into Arthur's chambers finally wearing off. He leapt forward as well, not sure what he could do without revealing his magic, but not able to stand by and do nothing either.

"Merlin," Arthur cried as he saw his friend come to his and his son's aid. Merlin turned to the guards restraining Alexander, but it was Uther himself who gripped him by the arm and pulled him away.

"You are excused for the day," he said as he all but threw Merlin from the room, the guards and Alexander following suit. The last thing Arthur saw were Uther's pitiful but hard eyes as he ordered the guards to let no one enter and keep his son confined in his room until the execution by sunset. And then, the door was closed unceremoniously.


	6. Chapter 6

__I know, I know, it has been forever since I updated this story. I definitely deserve to be put in the stocks for this. And I really have no excuse this time, other than being too lazy to correct my wonderful beta sesshouluver's suggestions, and my horrid re-exams. (is that even in a word?) Anyway, before you start pelting me with rotten fruit and vegetables (no potatoes!) I should inform you that the next chapter will be late as well, since I will be out of the country leaving my laptop and therefore, internet, at home. After that, it's just life as usual, without holidays, or exams or weddings and stuff, so I hope to get this story back on the road with weekly updates. Until then, I will graciously accept your rotten tomatoes by review, or for my dear tumblr-friends, by gifs. Enjoy! :)  
><em>_

_Chapter six_

Merlin sighed as he picked up the pace to Gaius's chambers. He had been out longer then he had thought with everything that had happened to Alexander, and since Gaius had left early this morning for his usual rounds, he wondered if Morgana had had anything to eat all day.

He all but stormed into the main room and was already on the threshold of his room when she noticed him. Suddenly a jar from a nearby shelf hit the opposite wall from where Morgana was sitting on his bed.

"O, Merlin," she said. "you startled me."

Merlin smiled until he saw the open book she was reading in her lap. She followed his look and her smile faltered as she closed his magic book he still kept under his floorboard.

"I'm sorry," she started to apologize, "I didn't want to intrude."

But he shook his head as he came to sit beside her, "No, no, it's okay. I was just surprised, that's all."

Honestly, he didn't know how he felt about her reading his book. Something told him that he should find it disturbing. He had hidden it for a reason after all. But the truth was, he didn't. He hadn't hid it from her. Somehow, coming in here, seeing Morgana reading the book felt like the most normal thing in the world.

"I brought you some food," he said, as he handed her the package he had snitched from the kitchens earlier. She smiled at him thankfully, "Alexander got caught." he suddenly said softly.

"What?" Morgana yelped surprised as she turned towards him and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because there was nothing you could do. I wasn't even allowed to see him. I tried to bring him some food earlier, and talk about how we could get him out of there, but Uther had forbade the guards from letting me into the dungeons."

"But why?"

"He thinks Arthur might have put me up to something."

"Typical, Uther chose right this moment to notice the obvious loyalty you have for Arthur," Morgana said almost bitterly as she started to pace the room. "So how come you are so relaxed by all this? Alexander is sitting in his cell, awaiting his execution, and there is nothing we can do about it," she said as she turned towards him with a confused and almost angry look on her face. That look only worsened as she saw Merlin smile.

"Morgana, would you calm down? You can't seriously think," he asked, as though the mere idea was ridiculous, "that I would let anything happen to him, right?"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. But as soon as I heard I wasn't allowed to see Alexander, I went to talk to Gwen." Suddenly a huge look of relief washed over the Queen's features at the mention of her best friend, and the boy's mother's name.

"Of course," she said, a small smile forming on her lips, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were too busy freaking out," Merlin replied with that trademark grin of his. "I'm sure Gwen will think of something. And if she doesn't, we'll just find another way to save him," he said as his eyes travelled to his magic book she had been reading only a few minutes before.

She smiled again as she came back to sit beside him. She then said softly, "He is lucky to have you, you know?"

"Alexander?" He asked her confused as he turned to look into her eyes.

"Arthur," she answered with a smile.

"Don't I know it," Merlin answered jokingly, but her eyes remained serious.

"Not many men with your kind of power would be willing to live in the shadows like this."

Merlin smiled a small smile. "Those shadows are keeping me alive. And if there is one advantage of being a servant, it's that those shadows are your home."

* * *

><p>"Food for the Prince."<p>

A servant on the other side of the castle announced to the guards standing before Arthur's chamber door. One of them quickly inspected the tray before opening the door and letting her in.

"Guinevere, thank God," Arthur said as soon as the door closed and he made his way towards her. "I don…" he started as she set the tray on the table, but he was soon interrupted as the palm of her hand made contact with his cheek.

"Guinevere," he asked startled as he looked at her, only now noticing the anger and hurt in her eyes.

She stared at him and with a voice laced with worry and hurt said, "How could you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Guinevere, I couldn't…" Arthur tried to explain as he moved towards her.

Still incensed she continued arguing, "Merlin told Morgana, and she is at the other end of the country."

"I know," Arthur said as he took her hands in his again, "but I didn't know that. And besides Merlin wasn't supposed to…"

She then asked in anger, "So only the men are supposed to know about this then?"

"What? No," Arthur replied indignantly. "it's just that, the less people who know they are back, the better. Look at what happened the last time they were here."

Gwen nodded and allowed him to take a step closer and take her hands in his, "Merlin didn't think it would hurt to tell Morgana because she lives on the other side of the country. He thought she would be safe." He sighed as he squeezed her hands a bit, and she finally looked up into his eyes. "I just didn't want you to be in danger," he said, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"I know," she sighed, her anger all gone now. "but he is my son."

"I know," Arthur admitted, "he is our son." Gwen sighed once more as she reluctantly broke the moment by pulling her hands back. They didn't have much time before the guards would become suspicious. After all, she was only supposed to bring him his food. She eyed the wall on the other end of the room and asked, "Why didn't you use the secret passageway?"

"Merlin told you," Arthur asked. She gave a short nod, "Alexander didn't want me to. But I must admit, I was close to doing it anyway."

She nodded again. "I need your keys," she suddenly said as she turned back towards him, "the keys for the cells."

"Gwen…" he started to say, but the look in her eyes stopped him.

"He is our son," was all she said. And that was all he had to hear.

Only a few minutes later, the same serving girl made her way through the castle to the physician's chambers.

The sun had only just reached its peak a few hours ago, but the sooner Alexander would be out of that cell, the sooner she would be able to relax and help them with whatever was going on with Elena. She knew it would be easier to leave the city by dark, but part of her hoped that trying to get him out in broad daylight might coax the guards into some false sense of security. After all, only the guards guarding the castle had seen and would recognize him for the fugitive he was.

'Fugitive,' she huffed as she neared Gaius's quarters, 'that's one way to describe their future crowned prince.'

"Gwen!" Morgana cried happily as she saw her previous handmaiden come through the door. She was off the bed in no time as she ran into the main room and hugged her friend.

"My Lady," Gwen gushed as she held on to Morgana.

"Now, what did I say about calling me that?" Morgana smiled as she pulled back a little.

"I'm sorry, My…Morgana," Gwen said, locking eyes with her former mistress, and suddenly Morgana grew serious as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Me too." Merlin hated to break this entire future-mother and best friends moment, but they were on a schedule here. So he asked, "Did you go and see Alexander?"

Gwen shook her head as she took a step back and looked at the warlock. "No. I had to make sure Arthur didn't do anything stupid first," she explained, and Merlin grinned at that. "And I had to get this," she added as she held the keys Arthur had given her.

"Okay," Merlin said as he looked at the keys before focusing back on Gwen, "what can we do?"

"That depends…" Gwen started as her face became nervous, "how much does Gaius know?"

"Everything," Merlin answered immediately.

"Everything?" Gwen questioned surprised.

"What, you really think he believed that story when we returned from Avian? Please, it's Gaius we're talking about."

"That, and the fact that you are the world's worst liar could have something to do with it," Morgana added, but by the way she said it, Merlin knew she meant it as a compliment.

Merlin smiled at her before looking back at Gwen, "Why did you ask?"

"Because we will need him," the handmaiden answered as she started to explain her plan.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work," Gaius asked his ward for what seemed like the millionth time.<p>

"Yes. Calm down Gaius. It's not like this is the first time I've broken someone out of prison," Merlin answered, and he tried to keep his nerves out of his voice.

"No, I know, and that's a thought that worries me," the old physician said as he rounded the last corner.

"I'm sorry Gaius," the closest guard addressed him as he wanted to make his way into the dungeons, "the King has ordered that no one is to see the prisoner."

"And the King has asked me to tend to the wounds the young man obtained during his arrest," Gaius said as he straightened, and Merlin had to fight a smile at the convincing role his guardian was playing.

"Wounds?" The other guard asked as he stood too, "We didn't see any wounds."

"Then my visit will be quick," Gaius said again as he took a step forward.

"Why bother anyway," the first guard asked again, "he will be dead in a few hours."

For some reason Merlin was glad Gaius' look wasn't directed at him this time as he answered, "Must I say that to you too, Richard, next time you come to me after a fight at the tavern? 'Never mind, he will be back in there the next evening anyway?'" Gaius berated the guard with a stern look. Richard looked away in shame as he stepped aside so Gaius could pass.

"He still isn't allowed to come with you though," the other guard spoke up again, pointing at Merlin who was about to follow.

"But I need someone to carry my equipment," Gaius protested, and the guard's faces scrunched up as they saw the heavy bag Merlin was carrying.

"Hey! You there," Richard suddenly called to a passing servant girl, "help the physician with his tools, will you." He motioned towards the bag still slung over Merlin's shoulder as he spoke, "It is quite heavy." Merlin started to protest, but one look from the older guard told him to shut up. The girl took the shoulder bag from him and quickly followed Gaius past the guards into the dark dungeons.

* * *

><p>"That went well," Gwen commented as she and the old physician made their way to the cell in which Alexander was staying. The future Prince sprung up as soon as they came into view.<p>

"Mother," he said in relief as he recognized Gwen in the dimly lit corridor.

"Alexander," Gwen cried just as relieved.

"Hurry now, we don't have much time," Gaius said as he appeared behind her.

"Gaius," Alexander enthusiastically cried again.

"My Lord," Gaius replied as he made a small bow, "It is an honour to meet you Sire."

"Oh Gaius, none of that," Alexander was quick to brush it off in a manner that clearly reminded the old man of the youth's mother, "you were like the grandfather I never had."

Gaius clearly didn't know how to respond to this, and was a little grateful for Gwen to speak when she did, "But he is right Alexander, we don't have much time. Here." She handed him the keys of the cells through the bars. "Merlin mentioned a secret passageway down here that lead to the forest," she said as she looked at her son. He merely nodded.

"Use that one," Gaius instructed. Alexander nodded again.

"Should I go back to the caves," he asked the two people standing before his cell.

"No," Gwen was quick to protest, "they're too close to the castle, they might look for you there."

"She is right," Gaius conceded. "Do you know of the Castle of the Old Kings," he asked after the smallest of pauses.

"The old castle near the lake," Alexander asked.

"That is the one," Gaius confirmed as he nodded, "go there. They will not risk entering the ruins."

"No, because the ruins are said to be too dangerous," Gwen spoke up, the worry obvious in her voice.

"It is true that the largest part of the castle is in ruins, but the council chambers are still in good condition. He will be safe there," Gaius reassured her in a soothing voice. Alexander nodded again, until they heard Richard's voice echo through the corridors.

"Almost done there Gaius," he asked.

"We will be right out," Gaius called back. "Now, it is time for us to go," the physician said as he briefly turned back towards the future Prince.

"Thank you," Alexander said, but Gaius merely nodded.

"Be careful," the physician warned.

Alexander nodded too before he suddenly felt a small warm hand cover his own over the cell bars.

"Don't worry mum," he told his mother as he tried to smile a reassuring smile, "I will be fine."

Gwen nodded, though she didn't look convinced, and after one last look at her son, confined in his own kingdom's cells, she followed Gaius out of the dungeons, into the light.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (especially the ones I can't reply to), and to Sesshouluver for helping me out again!_

_Chapter 7_

It didn't take long after Richard had escorted Gaius and Gwen back outside the dungeons, and checked on the prisoner, that the warning bells were heard, echoing through the city. Arthur smiled as he heard the commotion outside of his room. He quickly fell to the floor before his father stormed in.

"If I find out you have anything to do with this…" his father started to scold him, until he saw his son and heir lying on the floor.

"Arthur," he suddenly said as he made his way to his fallen son.

Arthur made sure to blink his eyes a little more than was necessary as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Father," he asked the King, sounding dazed, "what happened?"

"The spell," Uther suddenly said as he seemed to realize something, "the spell must have worn off." He then turned towards one of the guards, lurking in the doorway and ordered, "Go and get Gaius." The guard quickly nodded and scurried away.

"Arthur, my boy, you were enchanted," Uther said as he turned back towards his son. In the meanwhile Arthur had stood with his back towards his father, but as soon as Uther said those words, he whirled around.

"Enchanted," he demanded, acting surprised.

"Yes," Uther confirmed as Arthur sat himself down on a chair, "what do you remember?"

"Euhm…I was on my way to come and see you and…after that, everything seems to be a blur."

"That was the day before yesterday," Uther muttered more to himself than to his son, "well, you should know the sorceress responsible for this was the same one who…escaped a few months ago. The one you told me was dead," Uther emphasized as his eyes found those of his son. Arthur cursed silently. He forgot about that little detail.

"She isn't," he tried questioningly, but by the way his father's eyes narrowed he didn't know if the King believed his surprise.

"Clearly not," Uther finally decided to say, "that accomplice of hers, the knight, was caught in your room earlier. You were under the impression…" Uther seemed to have difficulty saying the next word. "…under the impression that he was your son."

"My…my son," Arthur managed to stutter. Really, he should get some sort of price for this.

"Yes. Obviously they were trying to spy from the inside and to weaken our defences by enchanting you, but he was caught this morning."

"We have him imprisoned," Arthur asked, trying to sound happy with their 'success'.

"He just escaped," his father said curtly, and his eyes narrowed again.

"Well then," Arthur said as he quickly stood and turned around so he wouldn't have to meet his father's eyes, "I must go and lead a search party. He could hold eminent information for the coming battle."

It was silent for a while before Uther finally spoke, "Yes, indeed you must." And with that, he left a very relieved Arthur in his room.

After that, the crown prince quickly made his way through the castle towards the physician's chambers. He was only halfway there, when he almost ran into him.

"Sire, are you okay," the old man asked, clearly concerned, "A guard came to get me, saying you were unwell."

"I am fine Gaius," Arthur tried to brush the man off, not knowing what part he had played in his son's escape, "just a little tired, that's all. Now, have you seen Merlin," Arthur asked as he looked around the courtyard, "My father gave him the day off."

"Oh yes," Gaius said "I think he is in his room, catching up on a little reading." And with that he walked off again.

Arthur snorted as he continued his way to the physician's chambers. Merlin and reading? Now if that wasn't a bad excuse. Seriously, he would have to teach Merlin to come up with something better soon, because there was no way they would ever keep this from everyone if Merlin kept lying so badly. "Merlin," he cried as he threw the door open, only to be stopped by a body crushing against his.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, and with Morgana here and all…" Gwen started as he closed the door behind them

"So you decided to throw yourself against the first one that came through this door," he asked, clearly amused.

"Wh..No," she quickly defended herself as a slight blush crept up her cheeks, "I just wanted to distract whoever it was long enough so Morgana could hide."

"Mission accomplished," Arhur said as he smiled at her, and their eyes locked.

"Ahum," Merlin suddenly coughed with a big grin spread across his face.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur asked as he reluctantly turned away from Guinevere, only just in time to see a figure with long black hair come up to him and embrace him.

"It's good to see you Arthur," Morgana whispered as she hugged him.

"Well, you too," Arthur said a little awkwardly as he returned the embrace. He was still getting used to this emotional stuff. "So where is he," he asked as soon as his adoptive sister released him.

"Who," Merlin asked with feigned innocence, a huge grin on his face.

"Merlin," Arthur said in a warning tone, "I had my head knocked onto the floor, my son arrested and sentenced to death before my own eyes, and spent the day locked in my room, so not in the mood. Where is Alexander?"

"He is safe," Gwen answered as she put her hand on his arm, "he is at the Castle of the Old Kings."

"How did he get there," Arthur asked surprised.

"It was Gaius's idea," Morgana answered, and when she noticed Arthur's confused expression, they soon explained everything that had happened since he had been locked inside his room.

"You organized all this," Arthur asked as he turned towards Guinevere with an obvious look of amazement on his face.

"Gaius and Merlin helped," she said as a blush crept up to her cheeks again.

"And her motherly instincts," Morgana added as she smiled at her best friend.

"But Gaius…" Arthur whispered as he realized the old man had known more than he had let on. A sudden feeling of gratitude washed over him at the obvious sign of loyalty and friendship the man had shown, but deeper down he was also amazed at the ease with which the old physician seemed able to keep a secret. He obviously had been a member of his father's court for too long.

"Yes, that's another thing we wanted to talk to you about," Merlin said as he leaned against Gaius's workbench.

"We think we could use some extra help," Morgana added.

"Help," Arthur questioned, "from Gaius, you mean?"

"Among others," Merlin said again.

"Others? Merlin, what part of 'keeping things quiet' don't you understand," Arthur asked trying to ignore the fact his best friend had been able to keep his big secret for two years before the prince finally found out.

"The part where there are people here in Camelot who know Elena. The real Elena. Don't you think it's better they try to help us stop this before they meet her on the battlefield?"

It was silent for a minute, until Arthur sighed and answered, "I guess it is. We have to be careful though," he added quickly, making eye contact with everyone in the room, "my father suspects I'm up to something."

"We can meet at the Old Castle," Gwen quickly suggested, "It wouldn't be so hard to leave the city with these secret passageways Alexander told you about."

Arthur nodded again, "My father asked me to lead a search party for the escaped prisoner," he smirked. "I'll just make sure only our friends and allies are in that group."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "In the meantime, we should all act like we would any other day," he continued.

"Any other day we are preparing for war," Merlin added with a grim look.

Arthur nodded, "Yes…so, Merlin, saddle the horses, will you?"

"W…what? But your father gave me the day off," the warlock cried out indignantly.

"Thank God you're not my father's servant than, are you," Arthur asked with a grin as he turned and left the blabbering servant no choice but to follow him.

Merlin sighed as he took Arthur's saddle out of the stables towards his horse.

"Excuse me," he suddenly heard a woman's voice behind him. He smiled as he turned around to find a girl in her late teens staring back at him.

"Yes," he asked politely, "can I help you?"

"Yes," she was quick to answer, "I wish to see the Lady Morgana, please."

Merlin froze, "the…the Lady Morgana," he asked again, hoping he had misheard her. She nodded. "I'm sorry, the Lady Morgana has been missing for over six months now," he said as calmly as possible as he turned back towards the horse and fiddled with the saddle so he wouldn't have to meet the girl's eye.

"Now, we both know that's not true," the girl simply objected as she smiled.

"Excuse me," Merlin stuttered.

"I know she is here in Camelot, and I know you know where she is," the girl said, totally creeping the warlock out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin quickly said as he turned back to the stables to go and get his own saddle.

"Emrys," she called after him, and he froze as he recognised his druid name. He slowly turned around while she made her way back towards him, "don't be afraid. I am not here to hurt you," she said as she smiled again.

"I am not afraid of you," Merlin said, almost indignantly, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Do not lie to me," she said in a low tone as her smile suddenly disappeared.

"I…" but suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and she fell to her knees.

"My Lady," he cried surprised, as he knelt down beside her and looked at her helplessly. What was wrong with her? A few surrounding guards quickly came up beside him, and he composed himself enough to tell them to bring her to the physician's quarters. They quickly put her down on the cot, while a passing messenger promised to go and get Gaius.

"Melinda," Morgana said worriedly as she came up to the girl after the guards had left.

"You know her," Merlin asked surprised.

"Yes," Morgana answered as she felt the girl's forehead. Something she must have felt there must have reassured her, because she relaxed as she sighed, "it's okay. It's just another vision."

"Vision," Merlin asked her surprised, "Morgana who is she?"

"She came to Avalon a few months ago. Apparently she had been held prisoner by Bayren because of her gifts."

"Her gifts," Merlin asked, though he could guess.

"Yes. Melinda is a seer, albeit not a very powerful one, but Bayren used her for the same thing he used Elena and me for," Morgana sighed as a dark shadow crossed her face as she remembered the abuse she and her daughter had suffered from the evil sorcerer, "she is nowhere near as powerful as Elena or me though, and the spell almost destroyed her."

"So he decided to throw her into the dungeons," Merlin asked incredulously. Morgana nodded.

"Yes. He kept her alive to find out if he could use her again, no doubt."

"That's terrible," Merlin said as he looked at the girl again and he felt a pang of guilt shoot through him for not trusting her earlier. That explained how she knew so much about him and Morgana.

"But what is she doing here then," he asked her confused.

"I don't know," Morgana admitted, "she came to Avalon a few weeks after I got back. Asked if I could help her, teach her."

Merlin and Morgana's eyes locked as they both thought about another reality in which Merlin had revealed his magic to her, and did those exact same things.

"I tried," Morgana continued after a while, "but the spell… I don't know what it did to her, but ever since Bayren used it on her, her visions have gotten painful." Her eyes travelled back to the girl on the bed.

"Isn't there anything we can do," Merlin asked her as he looked down as well.

Morgana shook her head, "No. We tried everything we could, some of our best healers tried to help her, but they say she has to get through this on her own."

"What do you mean," Merlin asked as he looked back at the royal beauty beside him.

"She holds on to her premonitions too much," Morgana tried to explain, "even though they are unreliable, they are so vivid to her, she sees them as the one and only truth. She takes them too literally."

Before Merlin had a chance to respond to that, the door opened. Morgana quickly hid behind the table, but Gaius was quick to reassure her.

"It's only me, My Lady," he said as he rushed to the cot, "a page came to me and told me someone collapsed in the courtyard," he explained as he was already feeling the girl's pulse, "What happened?"

"She's okay Gaius," Merlin started to explain, but was quickly met by the infamous eyebrow.

"She is lying unconscious in my chambers, Merlin," Gaius said indignantly, "I know you have no desire to become the next court physician, but I had hoped that after your time with me you might have known that is not the definition of okay."

"She is a seer, Gaius," Morgana tried to explain while Merlin threw his guardian an indignant look. Gaius turned to Morgana, shocked, "these… episodes are linked to her premonitions. She will wake up shortly."

The words had barely left Morgana's mouth, and the girl started to stir on the cot behind them. Only seconds later, she gasped and suddenly shot upright.

"Melinda," Morgana asked as she neared the girl cautiously. She, unlike the others, understood how disorientating these visions could be.

"My Lady," the girl cried relieved as soon as she saw Morgana, and before the latter knew what was happening, Melinda's arms were around her.

"It's okay, Melinda," she tried to reassure the girl, gently patting her on the back, "it's okay."

"Oh My Lady, it's not…I…"

"What did you see," Morgana asked in an understanding tone. The girl's terrified eyes met Morgana's and her answer made a shiver cross Morgana's spine, "the end."

It was silent for a while, before Merlin's curiosity got the better of him.

"The end," he questioned the girl.

"Of Camelot," she added.

"Melinda, you'll have to give us a little more than that," Morgana said, though she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Camelot…was burning," the girl said as her eyes travelled to the ground, "and there were bodies everywhere. The knights were slaughtered. The king and the prince both dead. You, My Lord…" Melinda said as she suddenly looked at Merlin.

"Merlin," he interrupted her, "and sorry for out there."

"No worries, My Lord," Melinda answered as she smiled a little, "you were just protecting our Queen."

Merlin's smile faded for a second, before his grin became even wider than before. The girl answered his smile, before she remembered she was telling them about her vision, and her face grew serious again.

"You were fighting a young sorceress, My Lord, but she…she killed you too." Suddenly tears started to form in the girl's eyes as they travelled to Morgana still sitting next to her on the cot. "She killed everyone, My Lady. Even you."

It was silent for a while, before Morgana sighed and got up, "You know of the army coming for Camelot, Melinda," she questioned the girl as she turned towards her.

Melinda nodded, "Yes, I…"

"That's my daughter," Morgana interrupted her, and the girl was shocked into silence, "well, future daughter actually."

"But…My Lady, I saw her kill you."

"Yes," Merlin interrupted her again, "we're working on that. You see, she's my future daughter too." The girl looked from a grinning Merlin to an almost blushing Morgana and was obviously shocked as the realization sunk in.

"She came back from the future to help us free Avian," Morgana continued, "but something she did then, changed her own future, obviously, so…"

"She is going to kill you," Melinda said again.

"Not if we can help it," Merlin objected.

"But she will," Melinda said passionately, "I saw it. She is going to kill us all."

"Melinda," Morgana suddenly intervened again, "the future isn't set in stone, I told you this before. We can change things." Melinda nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Euhm…You better get going Merlin," Gaius suddenly, "This girl is obviously upset and needs rest. Besides, Arthur will be looking for you."

Merlin suddenly shot up from the bench he was sitting on and all but ran to the door. He had completely forgotten about that. As if summoned, Arthur's voice was suddenly heard booming through the corridors.

"Merlin," he yelled as he threw the door open, "is it so difficult to saddle the horses…" the rest of his scolding got stuck in his throat though, as soon as he saw Melinda sitting next to his wanted sister, "Euhm…Merlin? Aren't we supposed to keep Morgana hidden," he asked his servant instead.

Merlin grinned as he introduced her, "Melinda, meet Arthur, the praty prince that is leading this kingdom. Arthur, Melinda, Morgana's seer friend."

Arthur was still shocked speechless, both by the girl's sudden appearance, and Merlin's total disrespectful introduction as Melinda stood and made a small bow, "My Lord."

Arthur could only nod, "No offence, My Lady, but what are you doing here? I mean no disrespect, but Camelot is not really the safest place for a seer if you didn't know that yet."

Melinda grinned as he said that and answered, "I came to look for my queen."

"Morgana," Arthur asked confused as he looked at the latter, "why?"

"Because I know she is in danger."

Arthur sighed as he seemed to relax a little before he turned halfway to the door and answered darkly, "Aren't we all? Well, you better stay here Merlin. It will be dark soon, so you'll be able to get Morgana out of here. And Melinda if she wants to come."

"I'm not leaving my queen," the young girl said immediately, determined.

Arthur shot Morgana a look that obviously asked her if she could be trusted. Her short nod was all the conformation he needed. "Okay than." he said, this time opening the door, "see you there." He was just about to close the door behind him, before he peeked his head back inside, "Oh, and Merlin…" he said as the warlock's head shot towards him, "please, try not to get caught."


	8. Chapter 8

__**Here you go...another chapter relatively on schedule this time ;)**

**Still unbeta-d at the moment, so grammar-nazi's, you know the drill: wait for the beta'd version to be up. xD**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and please leave me a review on your way out.**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Merlin, but with the way season 4 is going I'm not even sorry about it anymore. No way I could top that!

_Chapter 8_

'This is almost to easy,' Merlin thought to himself as they sneaked through the city, Morgana right behind him, and Melinda trotting along. And of course that thought jinxed it all. They were about to cross the bridge to the outer town when marching footsteps could be heard and spearpoints peeked out over the cart they had quickly used for cover. Merlin didn't think when he pushed Morgana asgainst the wall of the small house behind them, covering them in the shadows. His eyes followed the guards until they rounded the next corner, and he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

He turned back towards Morgana, only to find those green orbits staring back at him, her breath mingling with his at their proximity. Their eyes locked for a moment, and as Merlin realized how close they really where, he quickly took a step back.

"Let's go," he breathed, as he quickly continued their way, not planning on waiting around for the next patrol. Morgana's eyes followed his retreating form for a minute, before she pushed herself off the wall, shook her head to clear her mind, and trailed off behind him.

In the meanwhile Arthur and his patrol of knights were nearing the Castle of the Old Kings. He had thought carefully about the men he had asked to accompany him, and in the end he had chosen the ones that had fought alongside him in Avian, plus his most loyal and trusted knight, Sir Leon.

"Are you sure you want to enter the ruins, My Lord," the latter one asked as Arthur secured his horse outside the castle walls. Or what had once been the castle walls anyway.

"Yes," was Arthur's short and sure reply as he entered the ruins, desperate to see for himself what Guinevere had tried to tell him, that his son was safe. He found the council chambers easily, having trained -or played as his father had called it- a lot in these ruins when he was a child and the castle had still been in better shape.

"Guinevere," he said as he spotted the southern beauty, and he couldn't help but smile as she turned towards him.

"Arthur," she breathed as she smiled. "Gaius and I came a little earlier to bring some candles and blankets and food and so on," To say that the knights looked confused would be an understatement.

"Mum, where did you…" a younger voice suddenly asked behind her, and while most knights were still shocked beyond movement when they recognized their future Prince, Leon's sword was already making it's way to Alexander's throat. Arthur was not the realms best warrior for nothing though, and he blocked Leon's blow halfway, sending the knight's sword flying. The knight looked at his Captain, the shock and surprise clear on his face.

"Sire," he asked, eyeing Arthur suspiciously. The latter one quickly lowered his own sword and sheathed it with a sigh, still standing between his son and the older knight.

"Look Leon, trust me, I know how this looks," Arthur tried as he held his hands up towards the confused knight, "you probably think I'm enchanted or mad, but…well, I guess you'll just have to trust me when I tell you I'm not."

The knight eyed his Prince warily but Arthur didn't wait for an answer as he turned towards his son and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, son," he said as he took a step back. Alexander smiled. Now this was starting to look like the father he knew. They shared a smile before Arthur turned back towards his knights behind him.

"Sir Leon, may I introduce you to my son, Alexander, Crown Prince of Albion."

"A…Albion?" Leon finally managed to ask after a shocked slilence.

"Long story mate," Gwaine said as he patted the older knight on the back before stepping passed him and bear hugging Alexander. "Didn't we sent you back to the future," he asked the future royal.

"Long story," Merlin's voice suddenly quipped up behind them, causing some of the knights to grin at the reoccurring words.

"My Lady Morgana," Leon suddenly piped up as Morgana and Melinda came into view.

"Sir Leon," the royal beauty greeted him with a soft smile, and the knight looked all the more confused.

In the meanwhile, Arthur had made his way to another part of the council chambers, and was looking at something right in the middle of it. Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of the material that was covering the object, and ripped it back, revealing a large wooden surface underneath. Alexander smiled as he recognized the table his father was standing at. He had let that one covered for a reason. That had not been his destiny to fulfil, not his tradition to revive. In the meanwhile, Arthur ran his right hand over the smooth surface, tracing the ancient engravings with his finger.

"Here. Come and join me," he suddenly called out to the others,

They gingerly made their way to the round table, including Gaius, and after one last doubting look to all of them, Leon finally followed their example. Arthur sighed as he looked around. Merlin sat on his right, than Morgana, Melinda, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, Gaius, and finally Guinevere and Alexander who sat on his left.

"I know, that I owe you an explanation," Arthur started, "Leon most of all, but first, I wanted to say…repeat actually, something I want to make very clear from the start." Everyone looked at him expectantly, and Arthur sighed before he continued, "I once told some of you about a tradition of the Old Kings of Camelot. The fact that they believed in equality in all things. This round table was a symbol of that equality, because it afforded no one man any more importance than any other. I revive that tradition today, and from this day forward, each one of you, will be known as a member of the Council and Knights of the Round Table, equals, in all things."

"I told you I wouldn't miss this day for the world," Gwaine suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence, and everyone laughed as the new knight got up to grab the jug of wine and goblets Gaius and Gwen had brought with them.

"What," he asked his future King as this one watched him with an amused grin on his face, "this asks for a drink!"

"You think everything asks for a drink," Elyan countered with a smile but he accepted the offered mug anyway.

"That is because most things do," Gwaine explained, and another wave of laughter went around the table.

"So, what is all this about Arthur," Lancelot finally asked as everyone settled down. "How come Alexander is back, and Morgana is here in Camelot? Not that I don't like any of that…" The knight was quick to assure both Avalon's Queen and his future Prince, and they smiled in return.

"I'll get to that in a minute, but first, I think we should start from the beginning. I don't know how much Gaius knows, but I know Leon only knows the story we told my father, and the fact that Alexander is still sitting here, alive and well, kind of contradicts that story in itself," Arthur said as he turned to Sir Leon.

"I guess I better start from the very beginning, the moment Merlin and I met Alexander and Elena in the forest," Leon nodded, slightly shifting in his chair, "that part went actually exactly like we told the court of Camelot. We were attacked by scouts of Cenred's army, and suddenly, Alexander and Elena appeared in a pool of light and that was enough to sent them fleeing." Leon shifted again, but Arthur kept talking. "She asked for an audience with my father, and since she had just saved my life I could not deny her that. I warned her she would be executed if she entered the city walls, but she told me it didn't matter. You know what happened next," he said, referring to her revelation that she and Alexander were from the future.

"But how is that even possible?" Leon asked as his eyes traveled to Alexander.

"They were sent here by the most powerful sorcerer that will ever live," Arthur answered as his eyes shot to said sorcerer on his right for a minute, "their Court Magician."

Whether this answered Leon's question, or he was just to shocked to ask again, Arthur didn't know, so he just continued with his story.

"My father dismissed the story about the other dragon quickly, focussing on Cenred instead, but I…I disagreed. Knowing my father would never trust a sorceress I decided to break the sorceress and that knight of hers out of prison myself, and investigate it a little further."

He paused as memories flooded his mind, "It was then she revealed to me that I was the future Pendragon king to have sent them back in time to save my kingdom."

A small smile played around his lips as he continued, "she did forget to mention however that would behold so much more than Camelot alone."

"Albion," Leon asked silently.

"Yes. Apparently I will one day unite and lead all the lands of the Great Isles in a era of peace."

There was a pause as everyone thought about the enormity of what he had just suggested and they knew to be true.

"Anyway, of course Merlin would be coming with me on this quest, but I didn't really count on Guinevere joining us too. Not that I am complaining," he said as he smiled at her softly.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she said quietly.

"We set journey for Avalon, a magical island, to ask for the help of their Queen, who we would need if we were to succeed on this quest," Arthur continued his story as he turned back to Leon. The Prince met Leon's eyes, daring him to say something about the fact he had turned to magic for help, but he was surprised when the knight met him with no judgement in his eyes.

"I am sure you only did what you thought was necessary for Camelot, My Lord," he said, giving Arthur a reaction he was not expecting. The prince nodded and smiled at the unexpected understanding.

"Besides, at the audience, the sorceress…Elena," Leon asked and Arthur nodded, "she said a Court Magician was already present in Camelot, just not under that name…" he let his sentence trail off questioningly.

"Yes, I asked her a lot about that too, and she told me he had saved me and Camelot many times over already. But I will come to that," Arthur said as he tried to get back on track with the story. "We had some trouble along the way, and it's then we met Lancelot and Percival. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was to discover once we finally arrived in Avalon though," he said and his eyes rested on Morgana for a while. He took a deep breath, but before he had a chance to speak again, Morgana took over.

"What Arthur means is, that nothing could have prepared him for when he met Avalon's Queen, he met me."

"Y…you, My Lady," Leon asked, obviously not believing her, or simply not able to do so.

"Years before I left Camelot…Yes, left, Sir Leon, I started to notice there was something weird about me," Morgana started to explain and her eyes clouded over for a minute before she continued. "Strange dreams, mysterious fires…It didn't take me long to realize I had magic." Her eyes flickered to his before they finally set on the table in front of her. It had been one thing to tell her story while she was safely in Avalon, surrounded by her own magical council, but here, so close to Camelot, she could almost feel the heat of the ignorance and hatred against magic burning on her skin. "I did some things I am not proud of, and in the end I had no choice but to leave," her eyes flickered to Merlin as she said this, before settling back on Leon, and to her surprise, again they held no judgement.

"Just to be clear about something," Arthur started as he sent Leon a pointed look, though the knight hadn't responded in any negative way, "I came to know a lot of new people on that quest, and I came to know some more about a lot of people whom I thought I had known all along. Some of them had magic, but they made me see that it could be wielded for good…and I started to realize that my father's view on magic was wrong."

Again, it was silent for a while, before Arthur continued with the original story, "Anyway, Morgana accompanied us on our mission, but the same day we left Avalon we met one of the most challenging things yet."

A knowing grin travelled among the knights' faces, and Leon looked at them questioningly, before Elyan finally started to explain, "Alexander and Elena had carefully mapped out our journey, but there was something they couldn't have predicted."

The curiosity on Leon's face only grew.

"A mountain," Gwaine added smirking.

"That same mountain that disappeared only a few days ago, and wasn't there anymore in their future," Arthur added seriously, "anyway, we had to spent the night in a local inn the next day to recover, and there we met Elyan and Gwaine. When we finally reached Avian the next day, we split up and things just started to get wrong from that point."

"It got very educational though," Gwaine interjected with a smile.

"Yes," Arthur agreed as he shook his head and smiled, "it was then that it was revealed Alexander was mine and Guinevere's future son and that Elena was Merlin and Morgana's future daughter."

Leon looked actually more stunned at this than he had when Arthur had commented about the future king of Camelot having a son with a mere servant.

"Merlin….with Morgana?" he stammered.

"Yes, well speaking of Merlin, the best has yet to come," Arthur said grinning as the other knights smirked at a fidgeting Merlin, "Apparently, Bayren had been Lord Balinor's younger brother. You might recognize the name as the last Dragon Lord we went to look for a few months ago. What neither of us knew though, was that Balinor had a son, and that after his father's death, this son inherited his Dragon Lord powers. This son was not only responsible for the retreat of the Great Dragon when it attacked Camelot, but as world's most powerful sorcerer he saved Camelot numerous time before that. This son is the righteous King of Avian, but after defeating Bayren, he decided to come back to Camelot, where he had to continue to hide who and what he really was: Albion's future Court Magician."

Leon frowned. Sure, this was all amazing, but what had any of this to do with Merlin. Unless…

"Stop it Arthur, someone might think you're actually complimenting me," a voice suddenly mumbled from his right, and Leon couldn't believe his ears. Eventually, when he realized everyone seemed to be waiting for a reaction from him, not least of all the servant on his right, he spoke.

"Truth be told, I have always thought there was something about Merlin. I admit, I never believed…I could never have believed this, but I mean, it would explain how he always survived, and frankly Sire, how you always survived. How we all survived with no doubt," Leon said as he shot the warlock a grateful look, "Besides, I have no doubt where his loyalties lie," he added as he looked at Merlin before settling his eyes on the Prince, "and the fact that you are here, telling me about him while he is not rotting away in your father's cells, I know my trust in the boy was not unfounded. Nor was my trust in you. And you have always had my trust, My Lord."

Arthur swallowed the lump that had somehow managed to get stuck in his throat as he nodded.

"Okay," Alexander said as he straightened in his chair, "now we are all up to date on the last time Elena and I were here, let's now focus on why we are here now."

"Elena is here too," Percival asked, speaking for the first time that evening. Alexander nodded sadly.

"So then…where is she," Gwaine asked, an expectant grin on his face as he looked around, expecting her to jump out from behind some harness any time now.

"She is marching for Camelot as we speak," Merlin said, and everyone was shocked into silence, "Apparently we must have changed something for the worst last time she and Alexander were here, and when Alexander came back to set things straight, she followed him and used her right to the throne to mobilize Avian's army."

"Things sure do get a lot more complicated with all that time travelling," Percival mumbled.

"Elena made that mountain disappear," Lancelot asked disbelievingly.

"We can only assume Bayren destroyed it when he was marching for Camelot in the future, and Elena followed his example in the present. She is her father's daughter after all," Gaius said, frowning as he thought about it.

"I have tried to contact Fabian, my regent in Avian, but I can't reach him. I fear…"

"He is safe," Melinda suddenly spoke up from next to Morgana.

"How do you know that," Merlin asked as he turned towards the girl, anxious for information, "have you seen this in a vision?"

"No. He came to Avalon only a few days ago, together with some other people, magical and non-magical folk who had fled Avian because they did not wish to march for Camelot. They were all relatively unharmed," she explained, and Merlin sighed as he relaxed in his chair.

"Thank God, she hasn't killed him."

It was silent for a while before Arthur finally stood again and spoke. "I know this is a lot to take right now, but I asked you here because we could use your help. Alexander wanted to keep this quiet because of what happened last time, but I say we are passed that. We need all the help we can get. So…Are there any around this table that will join us?"

Lancelot was the first to stand, "You taught me the values of being a knight. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I came to know and like Elena while we were on that quest. That was enough for me to know she is one of those things. I believe in the world she was telling us about. I believe in the world you will build." Both knights shared a look and Arthur nodded.

Percival stood next, "If there is any way to stop this, we will," he said simply and Arthur nodded again.

Gwaine drunk the last of his wine before he stood too, "Oh well, what do we have to lose," he grinned. "besides, I liked her, and that doesn't happen very often."

"I do not know this girl personally, but I know you, my fellow knights," Leon said as he looked around the table. "I know her parents," he said as he turned to look at Merlin and Morgana, "and I know the future king she will one day serve. I have fought many times alongside that king before, and there is no one I would rather die for."

Next was Gaius, "Merlin is like a son to me, what makes Elena like a granddaughter to me too. So, if you need an old man," Arthur nodded again after a grateful smile.

"I will always serve my Queen," Melinda said convinced as she stood as well.

"I have not been the best brother over the years, but she is like family. I will not disappoint my family any more," Elyan said, locking eyes with Guinevere, who stood next and agreed.

"Family," was all she said.

"Family," Merlin almost whispered, and he had barely breathed the word, before Morgana stood as well.

"Family," she said as their eyes locked.

Alexander took a shuddering breath, standing as well and overpowering them all with one simple word.

"Everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm so sorry for not getting back to this sooner.**

**Truth is, life has been so busy lately I haven't had much time to do any writing or revising, and I don't see that changing any time soon. To be honest, I also grew kind of tired of the story. :S I started writing it over a year ago and a lot of things have changed since then (least of all my pairings). **

**Since I hate stories that stay unfinished I'm going to upload everything I have up until now (since I had the story pretty much all wrapped up) like it is. I'll probably come back to it in a few months and start revising it but I really can't bring myself to do that now. It has come to a point where even rereading it makes me want to delete the entire thing.**

**So in short, this will be the last beta'd chapter, and I'd like to thank Sesshouluver for revising the story up until now. I realize I must be a beta-reader's worst nightmare; a writer who doesn't complete her story, and I'm really sorry for that. That being said, if you ever need a beta-reader, she's your girl!**

**I would also like to thank the people who took the time to leave a review. It really means a lot!  
><strong>**And as for Morgause... Something tells me she'll come around sooner or later... (consider it my parting gift ;-))**

**Last but not least I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this story! Updates have been 'irregular' to say the least, and even though nothing really changes (except for the fact the story won't be beta'd anymore), I feel like I'm kind of abandoning you all because my heart isn't in this anymore, and I'm really, truly sorry for that. I can only hope the enthusiasm from when I started writing this story still shines through and you'll be able to enjoy the story nonetheless.**

_Chapter 9_

Merlin sighed as he stood in line to enter the inner city walls. Since Arthur and his knights had returned empty handed after their pursuit of the escaped prisoner, patrols in and around the city had been doubled. This not only made it very hard for Merlin to do his work, but it also got harder to sneak out to the Castle of Old Kings since everyone going in and out of the city was being searched.

The last thing he wanted was to get caught because he was smuggling things out of the palace. He had been tempted to use the secret passageways Alexander had showed him a few days before, but after he almost gave one of the other servants a heart attack by suddenly appearing in the middle of the hallway, he decided he better not risk getting the corridors discovered…or worse, being accused of magic.

He shuffled on nearing the city walls and guards, and the line of people before him began to thin. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his own, and he was very grateful for the self-control he recently had over his magic, or else the person would have been flying through the city streets. Something he could not afford to let happen.

"Are you Merlin, the prince's servant," a young girl asked him, her big eyes bulging out a little.

"Yes," he answered as he tried to smile reassuringly down at her.

"A woman said she would give me a bronze coin if I gave this to you," she said as she pressed something in his hand.

"Who…" he started to ask as he stared at the package before looking back down at her, only to see that she had disappeared. His eyes scanned the area around him as he turned an almost full circle, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey you," one of the guards suddenly called out, and as Merlin looked back in front of him, he saw it was his turn to be searched.

"Come on you, we don't have all day," the guard called out again, and Merlin stepped closer, irritated as he pocketed the mysterious package.

'Who would want to spend a coin on asking a pickpocket to give him something while they could easily do it themselves? Unless…'

Suddenly his musings were interrupted by a tug on the basket he was holding. "Those are herbs for Gaius and food for the Prince," Merlin said as the guard rifled through his basket, crushing most of the herbs and crumbling the biscuits Merlin had bought on the way,

"I am sure neither of them will be happy by the state they are now in."

"Well, I am sure the prince prefers to have crumbled biscuits than being enchanted again, don't you think," the guard asked harshly as he continued to rifle through the basket. And since Merlin couldn't really go against that without making him or Arthur seem suspicious, he didn't comment any further.

"Next," the guard suddenly shouted as he grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and pushed him out of the way. Merlin sighed as he made his way to the physician's chambers, to drop of the herbs he had collected earlier today. It had actually been a decoy so he could bring Alexander, Morgana and Melinda something to eat, but that didn't mean it hadn't been productive.

Eventually he made his way to Arthur's room, nibbling on some cookie crumbs. 'Anything to keep his best friend the prince from getting fat' he thought as he grinned, and forgot about the package still in his pocket altogether.

* * *

><p>That evening Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Guinevere, Alexander and Melinda were sitting around the Round Table at the Castle of the Old Kings.<p>

Arthur had sneaked out through the secret passageway in his chambers, while Merlin and Gwen had gone to grab some food from the kitchens before they used the passage on the east side corridor.

They hadn't really discussed dining together the night before, but somehow it seemed to have been wordlessly agreed on.

"Oh Morgana, before I forget, I have something for you and Melinda," Gwen suddenly said after dinner as she got up and went to get something from the other side of the room,

"It's just a package with dresses I took from your old quarters," she explained as she handed the package to Morgana.

"Thank you Gwen!"

Merlin had tuned out right after she had mentioned the word package.

"Merlin, what's wrong," Alexander asked, noticing the change in the warlock's expression first. Wordlessly Merlin took the package out of his pocket and showed it to the rest around the table.

"What is that," Arthur asked as he stared at the small brown paper wrapped package in the palm of Merlin's hand.

"I don't know," Merlin admitted as he stared at it, "a girl came to me while I was in the courtyard this afternoon and said someone had given her a coin to give this to me."

"Well then, open it up." Arthur said, obviously curious as he shifted a little closer.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about it. Who would want to give something to me," Merlin asked, a deep frown set on his face, "And why not bring it to me personally?"

"Maybe it is a message from Fabian, or the druids, or anyone else who is loyal to you but doesn't want to risk entering the city," Morgana suggested, but the frown stayed etched in Merlin's face.

"Maybe," was all he said again.

"You think it's dangerous," Arthur suddenly asked, and this made Merlin look up at him.

"I don't know. I am normally able to sense strong magic, but…"

"Now then, do you feel anything," Arthur pressed on.

"No, but…"

"Then open it."

And finally Merlin sighed and the frown disappeared as he tore the paper open. Suddenly, a dragon shaped silver necklace fell into his hand. The world seemed to still for a second before Alexander swallowed, grabbing his own necklace in the shape of a sword, his part of Albion's crest, under his shirt.

"That's Elena's," he said, though if the silence was any indication everyone had already recognized the future princess' pendant. Merlin sighed as he put his quivering hand out towards Alexander.

"You better give it back to her when this is all over," he said, and both young men's eyes locked, and Alexander nodded. After another minute of silence, everyone looked at Arthur as he got up.

"We better be heading back for the castle," he said, as he held his hand out towards Gwen. She smiled a sad smile as she took his hand and stood as well.

"Merlin," she asked as she eyed the sorcerer, who had been staring at the table in front of him ever since Alexander had put the necklace around his own neck, the dragon shaped form now clicking to his own pendant.

"I'm going to stay a little longer," he eventually said, looking between his two best friends for a minute, before they both nodded, and after a last worried look, left the council chambers.

"I need some air," Alexander suddenly said as his chair scraped across the floor and he followed his parents out of the room. Merlin turned towards Morgana, and when the Queen saw the look in his eyes, she turned to Melinda, still sitting on her left.

"Melinda, would you mind giving us a minute," she asked the young girl. Melinda obviously hesitated before finally getting up and disappearing behind another door out of the council chambers. Morgana had the feeling she wasn't far though. Ever since her vision the girl had been worryingly protective.

Morgana's hand covered Merlin and their eyes met. "She will be fine, Merlin," she tried to reassure him, "after all, she is your daughter."

One side of his mouth twitched up as he smiled and suddenly Morgana felt the air being pressed out of her lungs, leaving her breathless at the sight.

"And yours," he whispered as he squeezed her hand. Their eyes met and the moment grew heavy, until Morgana couldn't take it any longer and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He reacted to her touch immediately, and soon the passion was sparking like magic around them.

* * *

><p>Alexander sighed as he stared out over the water, his hand clutching the two pendants lying on his chest, pressed against his steady heart beat.<p>

"I will change this, Elena," he vowed as he saw waves crashing against the rocks. And as if the sea had heard him, and wanted to give him hope, the water calmed, white flocks on its surface the only indication the sea had been as restless as he was himself only a few seconds before.

Alexander sighed again as he smiled a weary smile before turning around to go back inside. It was then he suddenly heard a muffled scream from inside the castle ruins, and he quickly rushed inside. As he came closer to the council chambers he heard soft moaning, and he quickened his pace. What he saw next though, made him stop dead in his tracks. There was Merlin, pressed against the wall, and Morgana, pushed against his body, their hands roaming where they weren't supposed to, while their lips were locked together like their life depended on it.

"Ahem," he coughed as he entered the room, expecting them to jump away from each other, like they did in the future when he was a child and he and Elena caught them kissing occasionally. When that didn't happen however, he frowned before trying again, a little louder this time.

"Ahem," he coughed again, still earning no reaction, "Ugh, Morgana, Merlin…" He stepped closer, still unsure of what to do.

"Really guys, do you really think this is the time," he asked, and this eventually caused Morgana's lips to release Merlin's for a second, only long enough to turn around and answer him.

"Why not," she gasped before Merlin's travelling hands distracted her and she focussed back on her lover in front of her. Alexander stood there, dumbstruck.

"Um, not only are you a few years early, and your daughter has turned evil and is marching for Camelot, but this simply isn't you," Alexander said as he grew really uncomfortable seeing the couple like that. Morgana's dress was ruffled on the front, Merlin was topless, and Alexander was only glad Morgana was blocking the sorcerer from his view, before he could determine if he was bottomless as well. As soon as his mind connected the moaning and the screams to their state of dress, he desperately tried to get that image out of his head.

"Morgana, Merlin, seriously," he said again, and this time, he grabbed Morgana by the arm, trying to break her away from the warlock. But the next thing he knew, both Merlin and Morgana's eyes flashed golden before he was thrown against the wall on the other side of the council chambers. He just lay there for a while, barely holding on to consciousness before he shook his head unbelievingly and scrambled up.

"This really isn't you," he whispered as something started to dawn on him. He slowly made his way back towards them, not interested in another meeting with the wall anytime soon.

"Don't move," he suddenly heard another voice from his left, and Melinda came to stand between him and the kissing couple.

"Not you too," Alexander groaned as he looked at the girl standing between him and the couple.

"You will not hurt my Queen," was all she said as she stood her ground. Alexander thought about fighting her, but not knowing if she had any other magical powers next to her seeing ability, he didn't want to risk it. Besides, what could he do to the world's most powerful sorcerer and seer when they were both hell bent on not being disturbed.

"Morgana, Merlin, listen to me. You are enchanted. Merlin was right before. Elena must have put a spell on the pendant she sent us," Alexander tried to explain while he took the chain from around his neck and stared at it, before he laid it on the table. Merlin would know what to do with it when he came back to his normal self.

"Morgana, listen to me, you have to stop. Elena cast a lose-inhibitions-spell. She needed to be… conceived for her to be able to kill Merlin. The only way to break the spell is because of love and concern, so listen to me Morgana, she is going to kill Merlin!"

"Stop speaking nonsense Alexander. I'm perfectly fine," Merlin suddenly cut in using a very uncharacteristic tone, his hands still on Morgana's hips, though Alexander saw the Queen's shell was starting to crack.

"No Merlin," Alexander pleaded again, his voice raising, "she did this to distract us. She is going to kill all of us Merlin. Gaius, Guinevere, Arthur…Morgana."

Merlin's face showed his confusion, and Alexander opened his mouth to plead his last argument, when he suddenly thought better of it. "What am I doing," he suddenly asked himself.

"You were telling us about this spell Elena cast on her pendant," Merlin said, finally releasing Morgana and stepping up to his best friend's son.

"Alexander? What's wrong," Morgana asked, the spell on her obviously also breaking further because of her worry for a boy she loved as her own.

"Wrong," the future royal suddenly cried out, "where do I start? Uther is killing innocent people in the name of justice, keeping my mother and father separated because of his stupid rules. This has to stop!"

"What," Merlin asked confused, not knowing where this was suddenly coming from, but Alexander went on as if he hadn't heard the young warlock.

"In fact, it will stop. I will stop it, right now. I will tell him…" Alexander started to say as he made his way to the door, but before he had a chance to set one foot out of the door he collapsed.

"Alexander," Merlin said as he ran to the fallen prince, but stopped as he noticed Morgana's outstretched hand.

"We can't let him go out like this," she explained as she knelt down beside the prince and she stroked the hair out of his face, "he would have gotten caught."

"Good thinking," Merlin complimented her on her sleeping spell. They shared a smile before Merlin's eyes shifted to the round table and the necklace on top of it. Suddenly self conscious, he quickly snatched his shirt from the back of one of the chairs as Morgana took the pendant in her hands.

"Careful," Merlin warned, as he took the necklace by the chain, "I don't think it is active anymore but I can't be sure. It looks like a simple vessel now though. If we destroy this, the curse should be lifted."

Both sorcerers shared a look as he said those words and before he knew what he was doing, Merlin stroked his hand over Morgana's cheek. She leaned into the touch and smiled, forgiving him all over for something she hadn't blamed him for in a very long time.

"How," she asked, and he sighed, pulling his hand back.

"I don't know," suddenly his eyes travelled to Alexander, and Morgana followed his exampled.

"What I don't understand is that it didn't work on Alexander at first, but then, all of a sudden…" she started to say, but her sentence trailed off as her eyes met Merlin's again and they both realized it at the same time.

"Arthur and Gwen," they said as Merlin was already running out of the castle.

"Take care of Alexander," he cried over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night, the pendant still firmly clasped in his hand.

He entered the castle through the secret passageways that led him to the council chambers. He had wanted to take the one to Arthur's chambers but that entrance was on the other side of the castle, and he didn't know how long Morgana's sleeping spell would hold.

"Arthur," he screamed as he threw the prince's chamber doors open, and sure enough, there were his future king and queen, safe in each other arms in bed.

"Merlin, what the hell do you think you are doing," Arthur yelled as he pulled the sheets tighter around his and Guinevere's naked bodies.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask if I hadn't been in almost exactly the same situation a few minutes ago.," the sorcerer said back while he quickly shut the door, "But don't mind that. You are enchanted. You have lost your inhibitions."

He ignored the looks of shock on their faces and just rambled on, "But you have to snap out of it because now Alexander is conceived, he is affected too and he wants to tell Uther what he thinks of his reign, and I don't need to tell you that would be bad. Very bad."

It was either the shock of hearing they had just conceived their future son, or the fact that said son was in danger that shook them out of the enchantment, Merlin would never know, but next thing he knew Arthur was telling him to turn around as he was putting his clothes on.

"What do we do," a topless Arthur asked his friend eventually as he eyed him desperately. His father would not let Alexander escape a third time. This time he would be executed on sight.

"We break the vessel," Merlin said simply as he held the pendant out in front of him.

"How," Gwen asked, standing behind Arthur, the sheet wrapped firmly around her body. Merlin's eyes found Arthur's as he answered.

"There are only a few things that can destroy such strong magic that I know off," His eyes travelled off to something on the left of Arthur's bed, "and a magical sword forged in dragon's breath is one of them."

Arthur turned around, quickly grabbed his sword, pulled the pendant out of Merlin's hands, put it on the table and stabbed his sword through the beautiful piece of jewellery. Instead of simply breaking into two even parts, it shattered like shivers of glass into a million pieces. All three people looked at each other expectantly and suddenly the awkwardness of their situation seemed to seep in.

"Oh God," Gwen breathed as a blush crept to her cheeks in record time and one of her hands covered her still flat stomach. Arthur's eyes bulged out of their sockets as they followed her movement.

"Merlin…did you just…do you mean…" the prince asked stuttering as he looked back up at his manservant.

"Uh…Congratulations," Merlin offered as a grin played around the corner of his lips.

"And you…and Morgana…" Arthur trailed off and Merlin's grin fell as he realized what had happened between him and the noble beauty back in the Castle of Old Kings. His shocked expression was obvious enough of an answer to the crown prince, because suddenly it was his turn to smile and clap his friend on the back.

"Good luck with that one."


	10. Chapter 10

_11. Chapter eleven_

"To Elena and Alexander," Gwaine toasted as he held his goblet up.

"Don't toast to me," Alexander said grumpily, "I have nothing to celebrate. I just grew seven years older, which makes me older than my dad in this time. That's just simply embarrassing," he complained, but no one really listened, all toasting to the not so future children anymore and congratulating the couples.

They had set a up meeting to inform the other members of the Round Table immediately, and though the situation was a little awkward at best, and Morgana nor Merlin had forgotten the reason Alexander had suggested for Elena casting this spell, it was difficult not to join the excitement.

"Okay, well…" Arthur said smiling as everyone finally seemed to settle down, "I thank you for the good wishes and the support, as I am sure, so do Guinevere, Merlin and Morgana. However, I probably do not need to tell you this news cannot leave this room." Suddenly he looked very nervous.

"I know I have brought shame upon myself and Guinevere," he said as his jaw set and he stared at a blind spot ahead of him.

"It's not your fault, Arthur, any of you. You were enchanted," Gaius tried to assure the prince, but Gwaine just grinned.

"Yeah, but you got to love the outcome though. And you have to hand it to her, Elena's got style. Not many people can say they orchestrated their own creation, you know."

Everyone smiled at that, and even the corners on Arthur's mouth twitched before he grew serious again.

"The worst is though" he continued "that I can't even make myself to care, because all this means that I can meet this wonderful man I came to know as my son, seven years sooner than planned. And I can't see the shame in that," Everyone was silent at that, no one used to Arthur being this emotional. The prince himself seemed to realize what he had just said though, and looked even more uncomfortable, before he braced himself and looked everyone in the eye, daring them to call him on it. He seemed to forget however that he was surrounded by family and friends, and they knew exactly how he felt, since most of them felt the same way.

"You must know Sire," Gaius suddenly spoke "that premature births are quite natural under moments of great stress, such as anxiety after marrying Camelot's Crown Prince."

Arthur smiled gratefully at the old physician, "thank you Gaius." The old man just nodded.

"Now," Arthur started as he brought them back on topic, "there is no reason to suggest Elena knows her plan has worked…"

"She will," Alexander interrupted "she'll feel it. I know I do."

"Bullshit," a grinning Gwaine contradicted, "I never feel a thing on my birthday, except for a hangover the next day."

"You always have a hangover the next day," Elyan interrupted with a sideways grin.

"Yeah, but after my birthday it's a good one," Gwaine added, and everyone laughed.

"Well try getting seven years older overnight. Feels like a good hangover too," Alexander complained, and Guinevere and Merlin shared a smile over the familiar grumpiness.

"What I still don't understand though" Lancelot suddenly spoke up, "is how Merlin didn't feel the magic vibrating of that package. I mean, this lost-inhibitions spell must be pretty powerful, right," he asked as he looked at Merlin and Morgana, who both nodded, "then how come Merlin didn't feel it when he was holding it earlier?"

"You felt something was off though," Morgana noted as she remembered how Merlin had frowned before opening the package.

"Yes, but I opened it anyway."

"Because I asked you to," Arthur said, "I am as much guilty in this as you are, Merlin." They both shared a look, and Merlin nodded. Arthur sure had come a long way to admit he made a mistake.

"She must have enchanted the wrapper. Put a spell around it so I wasn't able to feel anything but a slight tinge of the pendants power," Merlin finally said, eying the shards he had collected and laid out in front of him on the table.

"It's kind of symbolic actually," Leon said suddenly as he eyed the shards. As he noticed the questioning looks of the others, he quickly continued to explain. "The fact that Arthur had to use his sword to destroy the pendant I mean. From what I understand, these pendants represent two equal parts of Arthur's future crest, the symbol of his kingdom. By wanting to safe the one part, Alexander, he had to destroy the other. Elena."

It was silent for a while as everyone pondered on the knights words. They hadn't really thought about it like that.

"Well, I will not harm Elena unless I have absolutely no other choice," Arthur suddenly spoke up causing Merlin, Morgana and Alexander to send him a relieved smile, "But…" he said and those smiles faltered, "I have to be ready in case we do not have another choice, and no matter how much it pains me to say it, we all do."

It was silent for a while until Merlin all but whispered, "I don't know if I can fight my own daughter."

"You have to Merlin. If she is hurting other people, killing… You are the only one powerful enough to defeat her." Arthur said, feeling sorry for his friend, but needing to say the words, to have it out there.

"Could you if it were Alexander," Merlin asked, and he knew his answer by Arthur's silence.

"Merlin might not be able to defeat her anyway," Alexander suddenly said, causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Of course he is," Arthur contradicted right away, "Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"Yes, but he is weakened by his empathy. Elena does not have that problem anymore."

Morgana shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I still can't believe we're actually talking about Elena here. I mean, we met her, we know her," she tried desperately, searching everyone's eyes.

"Maybe she is not doing this," Merlin suddenly said, almost sounding hopeful.

"Merlin…" Gaius immediately tried to intervene, but his ward wouldn't let him.

"No Gaius, hear me out. Maybe she really isn't doing this. Maybe she is possessed," Merlin's eyes travelled to Alexander hopefully, but the young knight's shoulders sagged as he sighed.

"What," Arthur asked his son, but he just looked away, "Alexander, we're losing time here," his father warned him, but when Alexander reluctantly answered his question, his eyes sought Merlin's.

"You though she was possessed in the future too. You wrote a spell, and exorcism if you will. She just laughed you in the face. She laughed you in the face and she killed you."

Everyone was shocked into silence as Alexander continued, "She killed you for your Dragon Lord powers. She controls Dóchas, the young dragon in the future. She…" Alexander's face saddened even more as his eyes fell, "She made him kill Kilgarrah," And suddenly his eyes were on Merlin again, "It was the most tragic thing I have ever seen. You could see it was killing Dóchas inside as he took Kilgarrah down, but a Dragon Lord can only master one dragon at a time, and Elena did not want to take that risk. She did not want to risk Kilgarrah's loyalty to you seen turned against her. So Dóchas killed a little bit of himself, betrayed the meaning of his name, hope, as he slayed the last one of his kind. There was nothing he could do. His master had commanded it." Everyone was silent after that.

"So um…" Arthur finally started again, still trying to wrap his head around all of this, "if future Elena is a Dragon Lord…Dragon Lady…whatever, if she controls the dragons in the future, but her father is still around in this time, who has the power now," He asked Alexander, but that latter one just shrugged.

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"Only one way to find out," Merlin suddenly said as he got up and walked out the door, the others hot on his heels. He chose a place that once must have been the courtyard, before he suddenly threw his head back and roared the ancient words only he mastered now. He actually smiled as he saw Leon's shocked face once he turned back towards his friends.

"Now what," Gwaine asked as he searched the midnight sky.

"Now we wait," was all Merlin said as he sat down on the ground and did just that. Wait.

It didn't take long however before Merlin felt something shift in the air and he quickly stood. The others, who hadn't felt anything, looked up at him in surprise, before they eventually followed his example. Merlin smiled as he felt the air of the dragon's wings on his face, totally missing Leon's stunned face behind him. Not that anyone could blame him of course. Last time he had seen the dragon, they hadn't exactly been on friendly terms, and the knight couldn't actually believe he had forgotten how big and menacing the beast actually was. Merlin was nothing but a mouse at his feet, and still the dragon bowed to him before putting himself back up to his full height.

"I take it you are happy to see me Merlin," Kilgarrah said as he noticed the relieved expression on the young sorcerer's face.

"Yes," Merlin said as he looked up at the dragon, "thank you for coming. Do you know what's going on?"

Something that looked like a snicker escaped the old dragon's lips, "yes. Your beloved daughter is marching for your precious Camelot," Kilgarrah said, with something that looked awfully like amusement.

"You think that is funny?" Morgana suddenly spoke up from behind Merlin, anger seeping into her voice as she took a step closer, so she was now next to the Dragon Lord.

"Not at all," Kilgarrah said, and the earnest tone made Merlin believe him, "I have not forgotten what she has done for me. What you have all done for me," Kilgarrah said as he bowed his head to the group in general. So that explained why he hadn't ripped Morgana's head off the first minute he had landed.

"How is the egg doing," Merlin then asked, remembering the result of their last adventure in which his daughter had all but handed the great dragon the last egg of his kin.

"Hatching." Kilgarrah said, and now the smile in his words was unmistakably.

"I'm glad for you Kilgarrah," Merlin said as he nodded solemnly. Kilgarrah seemed to understand as he tried to catch the sorcerer's eye.

"I do not know what happened to her Merlin," he said, cheerless because he could not give the young warlock the answer he sought, "but I do know why the people of Avian are following her."

"Revenge," Arthur suddenly spoke up from the group behind Merlin. Kilgarrah nodded.

"That too, young Pendragon. But more importantly, fear."

"Fear," Merlin asked not-understanding.

"Surely your daughter's trick with the mountain should tell you something about her powers, Merlin," Kilagarrah said.

"Yes, of course, but…shouldn't they be more afraid of me," Merlin felt weird for asking this question. He could never imagine himself purposely hurting someone, but he could, if he wanted to. He was supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. Kilgarrah snickered again.

"You would think that, wouldn't you? But it doesn't work that way. It is true you have been prophesized to be the greatest sorcerer of all, but there are some prophesies about Elena as well," Merlin sighed. Damn prophesies.

"Yes, I know. She will be the one to unite Albion and Avalon."

"Yes, that is one of the paths she can choose to take," Kilgarrah said as he nodded.

"One of them," Merlin questioned, "You always told me it was fate. That I could not escape my destiny."

"You are an exception to many rules Merlin, this being one of them. For others…The change in the witch here should tell you that," Merlin choose to ignore the obvious sneer in Morgana's direction. He would not get any more answers out of the dragon if he angered him now.

"So what is this other path she can follow? What say those other prophesies."

Kilgarrah sighed, "they all speak of the daughter of the great Morgana and the mighty Emrys, a powerful witch, maybe even more so than her father," Kilgarrah paused, "too powerful to be allowed to exist."

Merlin heard someone gasp for air behind him, and could only conclude it was Melinda. Merlin swallowed. He didn't want to sound vain, but somewhere along the way he kind of got used to hearing he was the strongest one. That he could defeat anything, even though he was crippled by his good heart.

"That's why you wanted me to kill Morgana," he said silently, and Morgana's head snapped to the dragon as he nodded.

"Yes. I hoped she would take this path, but I simply could not take the risk. Though I am glad you found someone, Young Warlock, I am afraid for the rest of the world."

"But I don't understand," Morgana finally said, frustrated, "she seemed just fine when she left back for the future."

"Something you did the last time she was here must have changed her. Set her on the other path."

"We know, but…"

"A person is formed by little things, Morgana. All it would take is for someone to act a little differently or treat her otherwise in the future."

"But why don't they listen to Merlin? Fear or not, future Queen or not, he is their present king, and not totally powerless himself," Lancelot suddenly intervened, earning a curious look from the dragon.

"Because Elena's message of war and revenge is more welcome than Merlin's message of peace. Besides, they never saw Emrys, their rightful king. For all they know they were trading one tyrant for another."

"She is using Bayren's tactic against us," Arthur sighed.

"Yes," Kilgarrah agreed, "and by doing that in this time she has gained a lot of new allies."

"How do you mean," Lancelot asked confused.

"Uther has made many enemies during his reign. Most will learn to forgive and forget as Arthur will rule the land as the Once and Future King, but we are not yet upon that time."

"So you are saying we are not only up against Avian's army, but also every sorcerer my father has ever condemned?"

"I am afraid so," Kilgarrah said as he bowed his head a little.

"Then we are dead men," Gwaine commented, "I mean, face it. If we are up again every one Uther has ever persecuted, never mind the ones he wrongfully accused, we will be outnumbered 100 to 1," No one spoke as the truth of his words settled in.

"Anyway…" Arthur said after a few moments of silence, "if you're still the Dragon Lord…"

"She is going to be pretty pissed about it," Gwaine finished his sentence.

"That's why she is marching for Camelot. To kill me," Merlin almost whispered, the thought a painful stab to the heart.

"And me, if that makes you feel any better," Alexander offered, but Merlin did not smile.

"She really did hit us with that spell so she could kill me, to get me and my powers out of the way," he continued, as if he hadn't even heard what Alexander had just said, "she probably tried to call you," Merlin said as he looked up at Kilgarrah, "and when that didn't work, she…"

Morgana grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "we will not let that happen. I will not let her take you away from me," she vowed as she looked him in the eyes. Merlin nodded and was about to turn before Kilgarrah called him back.

"One last thing young warlock," Kilgarrah said as he looked his master in the eyes, "evil is not more powerful. It is just easier because you have nothing but yourself to think about. You might think that your empathy towards others is a weakness, but me being here today should prove to you that it is instead your greatest strength." And with those last mysterious words the dragon beat his wings open and took off, quickly disappearing in the cool midnight sky.


	11. Chapter 11

_11._

Merlin sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. The others had already left back to the city, but he had wanted to seek solitude for a little longer, the thought of his daughter plaguing his mind. The fact that Elena had mobilized an army, had come back from the future to kill him, shook him to the very core. No matter how hard he tried, it was very difficult, no matter what might have happened or what they might have changed, to see the Elena he knew as the cold heartless monster he was now up against. As he got up though, his eyes noticed the noble beauty sitting near the fire, and he couldn't help but smile as he walked towards her.

"Water," he asked as he held out a goblet towards her. She smiled as she recognized his voice and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Morgana said as she took the goblet from his hands, their fingers slightly touching, before she took a sip.

"Are you okay," Merlin asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm fine," Morgana said, but she smiled acquiescent as Merlin shot her an incredulous look, "well, I'm not saying this isn't a little uncomfortable…"

"Tell me about it," Merlin smiled awkwardly, and as their eyes locked, they both fell silent.

"It doesn't have to be though." Morgana said silently as she avoided his eyes, staring directly into the fire, "I mean…it's not like Elena's spell made us do anything we didn't want to."

"No," Merlin agreed softly as a grin adored his face and his ears turned read as he thought back.

"I knew exactly what I was doing," Morgana continued in the meanwhile, "I just…"

"Lost control," Merlin asked, this time searching her eyes as his grin grew even wider.

She smiled back as she breathed, "yes." Their eyes locked and their faces grew serious.

"I have always cared about you, Morgana," Merlin said quietly, "I always admired your strength and your courage. The pure goodness of your heart."

Her breath hitched as his hand suddenly cupped her cheek, "That's why you have to believe me that I would have rather drank the poison myself than give it to you, but…" His hand dropped, and she interrupted him by grasping it and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know," she almost whispered, but he was so close he heard her anyway, felt her breath on his face, "I know," she said again, a little louder this time. "You don't have an evil bone in your body, Merlin. You would rather die than hurt someone. You would die to protect others. You're so damn loyal, you would kill to protect the ones you love. And I love you for that. Because, if you wouldn't, if you hadn't, we wouldn't be here. And I know we're seven years early, and things are a mess and complicated and…"

That was all Morgana could say though, as suddenly Merlin's lips were on hers and the only thing she could think about was how right and uncomplicated that felt. It was over way too soon for her liking though, but since they had already overstepped to many boundaries today, she thought it best not to take it any further. It didn't stop her from licking her lips though, as her eyes remained closed to imprint every single detail of that kiss into her memory. As she slowly opened her eyes, she found two blue orbits staring back at her, clouded in doubt. The smile she sent him must have reassured him however, and soon his trademark grin was splayed out on his face as she cuddled closer to him near the fire.

"We'll figure this out," he whispered in her ear, and she sighed as she nodded. They sat there like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Morgana's hand absentmindedly covered her tummy, thinking of the future ahead, as Merlin was idly stroking her hair, all the while replaying Kilgarrah's words in his head.

_"A person is formed by little things, Morgana. All it would take is for someone to act a little differently or treat her otherwise in the future." _But what, and more importantly who would want to change her? Who…? Suddenly, the young warlock froze in the embrace, and Morgana turned to look at him as she felt his body stiffen.

"What is wrong," she asked worried as she saw the change of expression that flickered across his face.

"Of course…" he whispered as if the pieces of a puzzle finally seemed to fall into place.

"What," Morgana asked again, putting herself a little upright.

"Morgause," Merlin almost whispered.

"Morgause," Morgana asked not understanding. What did her sister have to do with any of this.

"Yes. Think about it Morgana. Think about how she changed you. If she were to hear about your powerful daughter, do you really think she would let that chance slip? Melinda saw me fighting with some sorceress, and we automatically assumed it was Elena, but what if it is not. What if it was Morgause she was talking about."

Morgana hesitated. She and her sister had parted ways long ago, and even though she did not agree with many of the things Morgause had done, she was still her sister, and she still loved her. As she knew Morgause loved her. She maybe had an unusual way of showing, but Morgana knew she did.

"I don't know Merlin," she finally said, but he got up anyway.

"But I do. It's the only person I can think of Morgana. She's the only one that makes sense," he was already halfway out the door when Morgana called after him.

"Where are you going," she asked wide-eyed.

"To find her of course. To stop her."

She was by his side in a minute, her hand on his arm, stopping him, "Merlin, no."

He looked at her, confused, "Morgana, if there is even the slightest chance she has anything to do with this, we have to stop it."

"I know." Morgana said, casting her eyes down, but resting her hand on his arm, "but let me. You didn't exactly part on good grounds the last time you met." She smirked as she remembered her own poisoning at the hand of the man she now loved.

"I won't let you face her alone," Merlin said stubbornly.

"I am not alone" Morgana whispered as her hand covered her still flat stomach again. Merlin's eyes softened as he took a step closer.

"I know. And that is what worries me."

They were both silent for a while before Morgana tried again, her voice soft an reasonable. "If you really think she has anything to do with this, and you want to change it, you don't have another choice. You have to let me go see her."

Merlin was silent, his lips a tight line, so Morgana pressed on.

"Besides, she won't hurt me. She is my sister. Whatever differences we might have had in the past, she loves me," Morgana voiced her earlier thoughts, "She won't hurt men" she repeated when he still didn't look convinced. Something flickered in Merlin's eyes and Morgana pulled her hand back if she were burnt. "But that's not what you are concerned about," she said, her voice suddenly pitching up, taking a step back.

Merlin stayed silent.

"You are afraid what she might say to me. You think I might stay with her. After everything we have been through, after everything I have sacrificed, you still think I would betray you like that? I practically just told you I love you, and you…." her voice trailed off as she shook her head unbelievingly. Merlin kept silent, uncomfortable, but the fact that he didn't argue against it, told her enough.

"I didn't need you the last time I parted ways with her Merlin, and I don't need you now," she suddenly said, the anger dripping like venom from the words, as she pushed past him.

"Morgana," he called after her, not wanting the evening to end this way, to part like this when tomorrow was so uncertain. But she just grabbed her cloak from a chair around the round table and disappeared into the night.

He sighed as he made his way to the round table and rested his hand on the chair she had occupied. He sighed as he plopped down and ran his hand across the old withered wood of the table. He hadn't argued with her earlier point that she hadn't needed him the last time. He hadn't told her that technically she had needed him. She had needed the poisoning and the rescue in Avalon to see sense, but he hadn't wanted to remind her of that. Because she was right. The hardest part, the part in which she had defied her sister and chosen her own destiny, she had done alone. And it wasn't like he didn't trust her to be able to make that same decision again. She was the strongest woman, hell, the strongest person he knew. Well, except for Arthur maybe, though he would never say that out loud. The prince's ego was big enough as it was. He just didn't want her to have to do so. And actually, it was plain and simple. He was just afraid in general. Afraid of losing her. Afraid of losing Elena. Afraid that…It was not because nobody was saying it out loud that they didn't think about it. What if it wasn't Elena who had changed? What if Morgana had been the one who had turned, changed, entwining Elena's fate, Elena's future and choice with her own? What if he was going to lose them both? What if he just did?


	12. Chapter 12

_12._

"Merlin," he heard a voice nagging in the back of his head, and though he knew he had to wake up, he simply didn't want to yet. He didn't want to go back to that cruel world where there were wars and evil daughters and angry girlfriends to deal with. No, he rather preferred to stay here, on the good side of consciousness where he could dream al he wanted about the future Elena herself had told him about. The voice calling his name apparently had other ideas though.

"Merlin! Wake up already," the voice he now recognized as Alexander's came through again, a little louder this time.

"Morgana is missing," this he heard loud and clear, but still he tried to go back to that happy place while he muttered, "snot missing. Went to Morgause."

"Morgause," came the startled reply, and this time someone shook him roughly by the arm as they called his name again. Slowly, his eyes started to open, and he focussed on the hard wooden round table he was sleeping on, an empty bottle of ale within reach. His eyes squinted in the bright light, and sure enough, Alexander and Melinda were next to him, both their faces etched with worry.

"Couldn't stop her," he muttered as he blinked rapidly, "I said I thought Morgause might be the one who changed Elena, and then we were arguing and she was yelling and…I couldn't stop her."

"You let her go out alone," Melinda asked him menacingly, and Merlin had to give it to her, if he hadn't faced so many magical foes already, a chill would have run over his back at her cold look.

"I couldn't stop her," was all he mumbled again, before Gwaine suddenly burst into the hall.

"They're here," the knight said, clearly out of breath before his eyes met the warlock still sitting at the round table. "Are you drunk," Gwaine asked as he eyed the bottle before his eyes moved back to the grumpy warlock before him.

"No," Came the grumpy answer, a little too quickly to be believable.

"You were," Gwaine said grinning with an accusing finger, "and you got drunk without me! Merlin, where are your manners," the knight light-heartedly reprimanded his friend, "There were things I wanted to ask! Now you've suffered your first hangover, I'll never get you drunk again!"

"Gwaine!" Alexander suddenly cut in, getting the knight back on track.

"Yeah right, I'll talk to you later," he said, pointing a warning finger at Merlin, "Scouts saw Elena's army entering the forests of Camelot. They will be here in less than a day."

This sobered Merlin up immediately, "what? Now? They are here now?"

"Look who is finally awake," Gwaine grinned before looking back at Alexander, "Your dad is preparing his men, but he sent me to take you through the secret passageway to his quarters. I have been ordered to order you to stay there," Gwaine said, already holding a hand up as he saw Alexander was about to protest, "just following orders mate," he said, but he grinned as he continued. "but I'll be joining your father on the west tower near that other secret passageway you've been telling us about, so…" Both knights shared a knowing grin as Gwaine turned to Merlin, "Arthur has been searching the entire castle for you, so you better tag along, as for you, my ladies…" Gwaine continued smiling as he turned to Melinda, obviously searching for Morgana.

"Morgana is off to see Morgause. She thinks she might have something to do with changing Elena," Alexander quickly explained.

"Huh," Gwaine hummed thoughtfully, "so we still might have a chance. Anyway, that's probably for the best, since I had to tell her she should stay here," Gwaine said seriously, before looking back at Melinda, "but we can't leave you all by yourself, now can we. You better tag along than too I guess. Gaius and Gwen can always use an extra hand in the infirmary."

"Shouldn't I stay here in case Morgana returns," Melinda asked, her eyes wide at having to leave the safety of the castle to help in a city that was threatened to be taken by a siege.

"Nah," Gwaine said as he was already walking through the door, "something tells me that when she returns, she'll know soon enough this entire thing has started. Daughter dear will make sure of that."

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes focussed on the small orb of light he had conjured to illuminate the dark secret corridor in front of them. Alexander was right behind him while Gwaine closed the row. Melinda had decided to sneak into the city with the commoners that were now entering the city walls for protection. Merlin only hoped she wasn't planning on going after Morgana, because that could only end wrong. His thought were still on Melinda as he started to ascend the stairs to Arthur's chambers. Suddenly, he felt a strong magical tug at the defences he had put around the secret passageways, and he quickly stopped dead in his tracks, as he doused the orb in front of him.<p>

"Merlin," he heard Alexander ask behind him, and he was certain he heard Gwaine making some kind of remark before he silenced them both.

"There is someone else in this hallway," he whispered, trying to peer in the dark but seeing nothing.

"Dad," Alexander asked, but Merlin shook his head.

"The spell I used cannot be triggered by anyone of the Round Table, I made sure of that." Suddenly, Merlin felt him pushed against the wall as Alexander tried to get passed him. "What are you doing," Merlin asked incredulously as the young knight gave up and fell back behind. The corridors were just too small around here.

"You can't defend yourself with magic down here. You'll blow us through the walls," Alexander said by means of explanation.

"Give me your sword than," Merlin said as he reached behind him. He felt Alexander doubting behind him. "Look, you're as fat as your father so there is no way you can get passed me. Just give me your sword," he whispered vehemently, and eventually he felt the hilt of Alexander's sword in his hand. He held it in front of him, cursing the sudden darkness without his glowing orb, and right when he was about to summon a new one, a deeper voice sounded through the corridor.

"_las_" and suddenly a bright light shone through the corridor.

"Seriously Alex, you should know better than to put a sword in my father's hands," the young man said staring amusedly at a dumbstruck Merlin.

"Balinor," Alexander cried out surprised, and somehow he managed to pass Merlin this time, enveloping his future friend in a tight hug. Suddenly they were covered in darkness once more.

"Damn Alex, you know how much I have to concentrate to keep that light going. Dad, would you mind," the stranger asked, but Merlin couldn't move. So this was his future son, Elena's little brother?

"Merlin," Alexander asked now, and Merlin realized they were still standing in the dark.

"_las_" he repeated his future sons spell, and quickly a bright light, much brighter than that of his previous orb, illuminated the hallway once again. But still Merlin could do nothing but stare at the young man in front of him. He was bigger than Alexander, though a little skinnier, with ears that reminded him vaguely about the ones he saw in the mirror, though thank God a little less unambiguous. The rest of his face was all Morgana though; bright green eyes, small nose and soft lips, though the grin on his face was unmistakably the one that his own face was sporting right now.

"Yeah yeah, you can stop looking at me like that dad. What can I say? I'm obviously not the magic master child out of Elena and me, but hey, you can't have the brain, the looks and the magic right?"

"Couldn't agree with you more, mate," Gwaine suddenly spoke up, peeking over Merlin's shoulder.

"Uncle Gwaine," Balinor said enthusiastically, and once again Merlin was pushed aside as his future son tried to pass him to clap Gwaine enthusiastically on the back. Since the position didn't seem so comfortable in the end, he quickly took a step back again.

"I can't believe how young you all look!"

"Euhm…Thanks," Gwaine tried, but Merlin still looked to shocked behind words.

"Balinor, not that I'm not glad you're here, but…How? Why," Alexander asked as his best friend turned back to look at her.

"Relax," the future youth said, grinning again, "I am here by orders of my king."

"And your king being who exactly," Alexander asked, a grin now on his face as well, "sorry if I'm a little confused but your loyalties are a little stretchy. Albion, Avalon, Avian?"

"Hey, you make it sound like I am some kind of spoiled brat who can't pick," Balinor complained in a voice Merlin recognized as the one he used when Arthur gave him another impossible list of chores, "I just have a very big heart, you know."

And the look Alexander was sending the other man reminded the warlock an awful lot of his father.

"Oh fine," Balinor finally gave in, "I'm sent by your father. And my mother. An myself, so all of them I guess."

"I'm glad you're here Balinor," Alexander said, his hand coming to rest on the younger man's shoulder.

"So am I," Balinor answered, and the two shared a grateful look.

"Look, sorry to interrupt boys, but we're kind of on a schedule here. Evil sister slash girlfriend on the leash out there."

"She is attacking Camelot," Balinor asked surprised.

"She is here to kill me," Merlin said, and Balinor's head shot to his father. The look in his eyes told Merlin all he had to know. Before him stood a son who had already lost his father once. He was not going to let it happen again.

"We should get going," Alexander said as he pushed the secret door towards his father's chambers open. His father and mother were both there.

"Listen to me," Arthur pleaded, unaware they were not longer alone, "I love you too much to lose you. You and Alexander," Arthur said, and by the tone in his voice Merlin couldn't help but feel they were imposing on something private, "Promise me, that when all seems lost you'll flee through the secret passageway, saving as many people as you can."

It was silent as Gwen's eyes silently pleaded with those of the crown prince not to have to make that promise. Not to have to promise to leave him to die.

"Promise me," Arthur said again, and this time she couldn't deny him anymore.

"I promise," she whispered, making relief wash trough him as he pulled her in his arms. That was the time Gwaine decided it was time to make their presence known.

"Ahem," he coughed, a huge grin on his face as the two people jumped apart.

"Well, that took you long enough," Arthur scowled at the knight for his bad timing.

"Well yeah, we got caught up," Gwaine explained as he gestured towards Balinor behind him.

"Who…" Arthur began, but Alexander cut him off.

"Dad, meet Balinor, Elena's younger brother."

"Younger and oh so much wiser," Balinor finished the introduction himself.

"You…you are Merlin's son," Arthur asked incredulous.

"I know," Balinor grinned, "got the looks from my mother's side of the family."

"Along with modesty," Alexander remarked, but he smiled as his friend rolled his eyes.

"So overrated."

Arthur looked between Alexander and Balinor, frowning at the familiarity of their bickering, before his eyes fixed on Merlin, who shrugged, wearing a knowing expression. Suddenly the warning bells could be heard, echoing through Camelot, and both Merlin and Arthur ran for the window. Over the walls, they could see an army nearing the city, and unmistakably at the centre of the troops, rode a person whom Merlin would recognize anywhere. He blinked once and his magic focussed on her eyes. Cold and calculated green-blue dots, so different from the ones he had known the last time he had seen her, and so unlike the ones he had seen only minutes ago, in his son's face, full of pain and loss. Merlin swallowed as he held true to a promise he had made only a few days ago but had hoped he would never have to honour. His blue eyes hardened in determination as his eyes unfocused so they saw the army, ready to attack all he held dear.

"So it begins."


	13. Chapter 13

__**Next chapter! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews people. At the moment they are the only thing that keeps me going.  
>Just to clear up some misunderstanding; I'm not giving up on this story!<br>****I just don't have it in me to revise the chapters over and over like I usually would.  
>In the end, I don't think you'll even notice that big of a change - at least, I hope not.<strong>

**I just wanted to give you all a heads up that it might not by the quality I would have liked from now on.**

**Anyway, long story short, now that's out of the way, I'M FINISHING THIS STORY, whipped cream and a cherry on top! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

_13._

In the meanwhile, many miles away, Morgana finally climbed of the back of her horse, thanking the exhausted animal for its speed and devotion. It had taken her longer than she had thought to find her way back to the castle where she knew Morgause lived. In her defense, she had been weak and hurt last time she had come here, and Morgause had teleported more than ridden.

"Sister," Morgana suddenly heard a voice near a small entrance, and when she looked up, Morgause was waiting for her. "I have seen your return in a vision," she explained as Morgana came up beside her.

"Then you know what I have come to ask?"

Morgause smiled, "you know as well as I do our powers do not work that way, Morgana. But tell me sister, what is it that makes you return to me in such a haste," the sorceress asked as she eyed Morgana's exhausted horse.

"Can we go inside for a little," Morgana asked, and Morgause smiled as she put her hand on her sister's back, guiding her inside the small castle.

"Of course. You must be worn out."

"I don't have much time," Morgana said as she sat down and took de goblet of water Morgause offered her, gulping it down like it was the first water she saw in days.

"I understand," Morgause said, taking the goblet back and refilling it.

"I know this will sound insane, but you must trust me what I tell you is the truth," Morgana pleaded, and Morgause simply nodded. "My daughter is attacking Camelot."

Morgause had been silent throughout Morgana's entire story, and only now Morgana was drained and turned her questioning eyes towards her older sister, she spoke, "I did not influence you daughter, sister. If my niece has transformed over the years it will not be by my doing."

Morgana almost looked disappointed, "but you always wanted to attack Camelot, you convinced it was my destiny to…"

"I was wrong," Morgause interrupted her sister, "I wanted revenge. I wanted magic to return to these lands, and I wanted you to take you rightful place on the throne. But I realize now that was never your place to begin with."

"What changed," Morgana asked, thinking this might have something to do with Elena after all.

"I had a vision. The most powerful vision I have ever had," Morgause said as her eyes bore into those of her sister, "it showed me the life down the path you had chosen, and what I saw shocked me. You were right to betray me, sister. You have chosen the right path, and I wouldn't do anything to come between you and your true destiny. It is too great for that."

"What did you see," Morgana asked, almost fearing the answer, but Morgause smiled as she answered.

"You were never meant to rule Camelot, Morgana, your daughter was."

"You saw this," Morgana asked, not understanding what her sister was saying.

"No. I saw her rule as queen of Arthur's son, their love making them equals in all things. Magic flourished the lands once more, and it had come in a way of peace."

"But…" Morgana started again, still not understanding what her sister was saying. That was the world Morgana had been telling her about all along. Though in her version it had been Emrys and Arthur who had brought magic back to Camelot. Did it being her niece and seeing it for herself truly make such big of a difference? Apparently it did, because Morgause's next words surprised her.

"You have to get back to Camelot as soon as possible. Camelot cannot fall. I will teleport you back outside the city walls, your horse will never make it back in time."

"But what can I do," Morgana asked desperately, "I have no idea what changed her."

"I cannot help you any further, sister. All I know is what I saw in my vision." And for some reason that last word seemed to echo in Morgana's mind, along with a face she had come to trust.

"Melinda," was all she said as her eyes snapped to Morgause's.

"Excuse me," the latter one asked clearly confused.

"Melinda," Morgana repeated as she suddenly stood, "a seer we freed from Bayren's dungeons, though her gifts were harmed beyond repair. She sees things to literal, to much as the truth. Of course, why didn't I think of this before? She wasn't there in Elena's future. She couldn't have been, Bayren would have killed her," Morgana scolded herself.

"You thought of it now," Morgause said as she grabbed her sisters arm, "now, you must hurry," she said, locking eyes, "before her destiny is altered to much."

Morgana nodded, and before she knew what she was doing, she was hugging Morgause, who was fiercefully hugging her back.

"I'll see you again, sister," the blonde sorceress told her, but before Morgana had the chance to answer, the world became black before her eyes, and suddenly cries from all around her filled her ears. She was back in Camelot.

Morgana pulled her hood over her head as she exited the small tower alcove guards used to shelter in in case of bad weather. Morgause had chosen the spot for her to appear in well. It made Morgana wonder how close her sister had been to attack Camelot before she got that vision.

Morgana kept her head down as she hurried over the city walls, trying to ignore the cries she was hearing as she hurried to the infirmary, the place where most women would be at time of battle. She didn't think anyone would pay attention to her over this raging battle, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Blocking out noises of war had one disadvantage however, and that was why she didn't hear the warning shout when a fireball raged right at her, before it was already too late. She could feel the fire scorning her face as suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere and pulled her down on the ground, the blast of fire missing them by a hair. Morgana looked wide-eyed at the young man on top of her, not only because he had saved her life, but also because he must have surely recognized her by now. He did, but his reaction surprised her however.

"Hi mum," he said, his worried expression quickly replaced by a familiar grin as he saw she was okay. However, before she even had a chance to reply, he was up again, and moving back to the heat of battle. Morgana shook her head confused as she scrambled up. 'He must have confused her with someone else' she thought as she looked for him between the many soldiers at the walls. But …that grin had looked so familiar though. She quickly discarded the thought as she continued her way to the infirmary. She had to find Melinda.

The Gods seem to be with her that day however, because right when she was about to turn the corner to the great hall she saw the girl hurrying towards the infirmary, quickly handing two full buckets of water to another girl before she ran back for the well. Morgana followed her, and as soon as she was sure there was no one else, she grabbed Melinda's arm and pulled her in the nearest room, which happened to be a deserted washing room.

"What…" Melinda started indignantly as she pulled her arm free, though her expression changed as soon as she saw who had pulled her in, "My Lady," she gushed, obviously relieved to see her queen returned safe and sound.

"We have to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

_14_

Merlin gritted his teeth as he reconstructed a more powerful shield around Camelot's walls, hereby repairing the wholes a few blasts of fire had been able to pierce through during the last attack. Kilgarrah had not been exaggerating when he had told them about Elena's powers. She alone was powerful enough, but the dragon had also been right about the magical help she was receiving. Honestly, Merlin didn't know if he would be able to keep this up for much longer. Already he felt this draining his magic, and his defensive stance in this battle was not working miracles on their forces. Truth was, he was the only one who could stop this, and he knew it.

His eyes found his future daughter on the battlefield effortless, having searched her for signs of change every few seconds, but nothing was happening, and he knew they were running out of time. His head whipped to Arthur as he heard his captain, his prince, command to only aim for the ones attacking. Their eyes locked, and Merlin sent him a grateful nod, which the prince answered with a short nod of his own. Merlin couldn't help but think back to earlier, when Arthur had sent Balinor and Gwaine to gather the knights, Gwen had, after one last heavy look with Arthur, hurried towards the infirmary, while he and Arthur had went to search for Uther. Alexander had been ordered to stay in his father's room, but he had simply followed Balinor and Gwaine out, ignoring his father's commands altogether, saying he could put him in the stocks for it later. Arthur had set pace to the throne room, relieved to find his father already there among Lancelot, Leon, Percival, Elyan and some other guards.

"Arthur," the king had said relieved as soon as they had entered the room.

"Father," Arthur had greeted him back while striding towards him, "the army has reached the city walls. We are officially under attack."

"This means war," Uther grumbled and Merlin twitched. "Are they still marching under Avian's flag," Uther suddenly asked a scout Merlin hadn't even noticed until now.

"They say they are marching for Freedom, My Lord," the young man answered and Uther huffed.

"Freedom. They would see this land destroyed!"

Suddenly, as if to confirm his words, a ball of fire flew through the high glass windows, causing razor sharp shards to rain over the knights, warlock, prince and king. The second one however saw several big pieces make their way to his future king, and before he even realized what he was doing, before he remembered his magic was not yet accepted by all, he stretched out his hand and muttered a few silent words, causing the shards to turn into sand, raining down harmlessly over their heads. It was silent for a moment, before Uther took an accusing finger and pointed it towards the obviously startled servant boy in front of him.

"Sorcery," He accused, and the older knights were already on their way to restrain him.

"Stand down," Arthur commanded as he set himself between his friend and father, Lancelot, Percival, Leon and Elyan in the meanwhile shielding Merlin from the confused knights.

"Arthur," Uther asked, obviously not understanding, "he is a sorcerer."

"And a good man. A loyal friend," the prince objected, and the king looked like he was slapped in the face.

"You knew of this," he asked non-believing.

"Yes, I did." Arthur confirmed, and this time Uther looked thoroughly shocked.

"But Arthur…He is…they are Evil! I have witnessed it firsthand…" he started, but Arthur cut him off, his eyes hard and jaw set.

"Merlin is a friend. He has saved you and me and the entire of Camelot more times than I can count. He is nothing but good. I have witnessed that at first hand too. It is not because _you _had a lack in judgment in desperation for an heir that the thing you turned to is evil," he said coolly, and the old king's eyes went wide.

"Now you either let me and Merlin walk out of here and try to safe this kingdom again, or you can kill me, for that is what it will take for me to let you hurt Merlin. Of course you'll have to find another priestess of the Old Religion to try again then, and somehow I don't think any of them would be willing to do that after what you did to their kind after your last attempt, _father_" he said, the last word dripping of his tongue like venom as he finally turned around and marched out the door, a dumbstruck Merlin trailing behind.

But as Merlin looked over the battlefield now, heard Arthur's commands, and looked into his eyes, he realized they were not saving anything. He knew the prince was holding back because of him. Because this was his daughter. And he knew every dead on their side would be on him. His eyes went to Balinor, standing next to Alexander, the latter one completely ignored by recognizing guards among the knights of the Round Table. Green velvet eyes stared back at him, and though they held only courage and faith, Merlin couldn't forget about the pain and loss he had seen in those very same eyes only a few hours ago. Suddenly determined, his blue eyes hardened as he checked the shield around the prince and his knights one last time before disappearing into the background like he had done so many times before.

In the meanwhile Melinda threw her Queen a confused look. "Talk about what, My Lady," she asked, a bit of curiosity slipping into her voice.

"Elena," was all Morgana answered, and Melinda sighed slightly before looking down.

"What about her," she asked in a much less enthusiastic tone.

"I want to know what you will do to her," Morgana said, her eyes flashing angry as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"What…What do you mean," Melinda asked, obviously confused.

"I mean that I want to know what you are going to do to her in the future that will change her to this. Make her evil."

Melinda almost snorted at that, "I will do nothing to the child," she said almost sounding horrified by the thought. "Trust me when I tell you I will not touch that child with a ten foot pole."

Morgana's face blanked in surprise at the venomous tone.

"Because I have seen this, My Lady. I have seen what the dragon spoke off. You daughter will be the death of everyone! She should never have been born."

Morgana was shocked into silence for a while, before she met the girls defiant glare. "Ignorant child," she scolded. "Don't you see? This is exactly what changed. We saved you from Bayren's dungeons, Elena saved you, and this is how you repay her," Her look turned pleading then. "You do not know her. Your visions…they show you one of the paths a person can take, but that does not mean they will take it. But imagine growing up around someone believing you will, nurturing your biggest fear, because that is what it will be for her. I know how it feels to stand at the crossroad of your own destiny. I know how difficult that choice is to make. And I know what matters most at that moment is the way you see yourself through others."

Melinda's eyes softened a little, "I…I want to believe you, My Lady, I really do, but…It looked so real."

"Because it is," Morgana tried to explain again, "on some level, on some plane of existence Elena might choose that path. But it will not be in this one, I promise you that."

"How can you be so sure? You have only known her for a couple of weeks," Melinda asked, and a small smile covered Morgana's lips as she answered.

"I am not," she simply said, "but I have faith in her, like someone once had faith in me."

Melinda's eyes went back to the floor. "I don't know if I can share your faith, My lady," she mumbled, and Morgana sighed.

"Then you have already determined her path. Her destiny along with our doom."

In the meantime Merlin had slowly made his way downstairs, to the north-eastern corridor, through the secret passageway, appearing not so far from the main gate. No one could stop him as he waltzed his way through the hostile army, his kin, the few who tried meeting a powerful shield surrounding their unknown king. Others who dared to cross his path met only cold steel eyes as they recognized him for the powerful warlock he was and involuntarily took a step back. His feelings pushed to the back of his mind, while his destiny made his feet move forward, Merlin walked slowly towards his daughter. A collective shiver went through Avian's forces as the undeniable sense of power walked among them.

Too far and high up to actually see what was happening, Arthur's eyes turned into slits as he saw the lone figure walking towards the center of the battlefield.

"Where is Merlin," he suddenly screamed over the roars of war as he helplessly looked around him for his bumbling servant and loyal friend. Suddenly, realizing, his eyes were drawn back to the lonely figure he now recognized as their only hope.

"Merlin," he cried, as he drew his sword and scrambled down the stairs, hearing several footsteps following him, but even if the man had heard him, he did not slow nor turn around. A sickening pitch in Arthur's stomach told him Merlin, stupid beyond loyal Merlin was honoring his promise. Whatever the cost.

"Come to surrender, daddy," Elena asked, walking towards him with that uncharacteristic smirk on her beautiful face.

"Not really," Merlin answered, in a deep with power laced voice he hardly recognized as his own. "Leave now, Elena," he warned, but her unbelieving laugh cut him off, "I won't ask twice," he warned her nonetheless, and suddenly her maniacal laughter stopped as she looked at him with humored eyes.

"Or what? You'll ground me," she challenged, and Merlin raised his hand.

"Don't make me do this," he pleaded, the steel of his eyes cracking slightly as morning blue seeped in.

"Do what," Elena challenged, "are you going to fight me, father? Are you going to kill your own daughter," she questioned him, raising her own hand while making circular motions until a ball of fire appeared.

"I will not fight my daughter," Merlin objected, his eyes becoming distant again, "I will fight the monster she has become." He had barely finished his sentence or the ball of fire was flown at his chest. He stopped it with a quick counter spell, as he threw a fireball of his own. She dismissed it with a flick of her hand as she threw another curse at him. He shielded himself, fire raging against it as his eyes found hers. Liquid fire burned in her golden flecked eyes and whatever he sought, he didn't find it in those eyes. He threw the shield towards her, forcing her to stop her attack while he sent a blast of wind to knock her over. She blocked it again, though she couldn't prevent taking a step back.

"Really," she snarled nonetheless, "is this all you got? One might think you're not really into this," she challenged as she charged again, only to have her spell blocked by her father, again.

"Why are you doing this," Merlin suddenly asked, his sudden warm voice melting the ice covering his eyes. "This isn't you," he told his daughter, and that seemed to be the core of his problem, the reason he couldn't give all of him into this fight. Because he still truly believed this.

"Of course it is," she objected quickly, "this is who I am _destined _to be," she told him in a bitter tone. "And we all know we can't fight destiny, can we, dad," she asked, cynicism lacing her voice.

Merlin shook his head, "no. But destiny is defined by what you do, who you are, and I'm telling you, this isn't you."

"Don't tell me who I am," she screamed than, and before Merlin knew what was happening, she tipped her head back, and a mighty roar escaped her lips, and Merlin felt himself being flown away.

"Merlin!"

Arthur had taken his knights of the Round Table through one of the smaller city gates, fighting their way out of the city, all the while keeping track of the lonely sorcerer facing his daughter out of the corner of an eye. He saw them talking, and before he knew what was happening a ball of fire was making his way to his friend. Merlin blocked it and retaliated with a spell of his own, but even from where Arthur was standing it was obvious the almighty Emrys was still holding back. They sparred with fire and words, and though Arthur was too far to see Merlin's face, he could see the warlock was slowly but surely losing the fight. Again, words were exchanged, and suddenly a roar echoed over Camelot, as Merlin flew through the air.

"Merlin," Arthur cried again, and several feet away, Merlin's eyes snapped open. He slowly got back to his feet, and this time he did turn. He saw Arthur fighting his way towards him, his hair plastered to his forehead as he faced the soldiers around him, still protected to all magical threats by Merlin's shield. Alexander and Balinor were right behind him, the other knights facing the same hell.

"You give me no choice," Merlin murmured as his eyes grew cold again, turning back to Elena, who turned around, surprised he had gotten up. As a mirror image of the Isle of the Blessed Merlin raised his hand, and thunder rumbled the sky as dark clouds covered the battle field above them. Merlin's eyes were a burning gold and as he slowly lowered his hand, there was no mistaken Elena was no longer facing her father, but rather the mighty warlock the druid's referred to as Emrys. A small flash of lightning slammed against the shield Elena had summoned to protect her, and threw her off her feet. Eyes still blazing a liquid gold, Emrys slowly advanced on the fallen sorceress, the darkness thickening as he towered over her and stared down. Their eyes met, and that connection suddenly made Emrys hesitate, flicks of blue slowly pooling their way into his eyes and the sky. His posture seemed to shrink a little, as the Merlin in him slowly made his way back to the surface. The cracks in his steel eyes had been restored, but broken and repaired is never so strong as never broken before. Merlin's eyes softened as he looked at the girl lying in front of him and he lowered his hand.

"I can't do it," he whispered, and she smirked. "I have already been through this with Morgana, I won't do it again. I can't," he sighed as he fell to his knees, shutting out voices of destiny and shouts of reason as he threw his head back and a mighty roar escaped his lips, commanding Kilgarrah to protect the city, whatever happened next. Even hundreds of miles away Merlin could feel the creature's powerlessness and rage as he heard of his masters plan, but he did not have the strength to explain himself.

In the meanwhile Elena had stood, and was now towering over him, the blue sky now mocking him.

"You really are to loyal for your own good," she told, as his eyes searched hers. He didn't respond, didn't flinch, blink or turn away as she raised her hand.

"Merlin!"


	15. Chapter 15

_15_

"This is not my doing," Melinda cried as she gestured outside, the earlier sunny sky suddenly turning black, "what is happening," she asked hysterically as both woman turned towards the window.

"I don't know," Morgana answered as she started to make her way to the door, "but I have to stop her."

"My Lady, don't," Melinda started to object as she grabbed Morgana's arm, but suddenly the girl went rigid, still painfully clasping onto Morgana's arm. Morgana turned around, planning to shake the girl off, but as she saw her eyes roll back into her skull she knew she couldn't just leave her here. She carefully helped the girl down as she sagged through her knees, and ignored the throbbing of her hand where Melinda's vice-like grip cut off her bloodstream as she waited for the vision to pass. It only took a few minutes before Melinda's breathing calmed and her hand on Morgana's arm relaxed.

"Melinda," Morgana tried to call out to her, fearfully looking outside the window as lightning split through the sky. She didn't have time for this. "Merlinda," she tried a little louder while shaking the girl. Slowly her eyes opened and Morgana looked at her expectantly.

"I…" the girl began, obviously confused but not as scared as she had been after her last vision, "I saw peace," she whispered, "Elena was queen and Alexander king and…there was peace."

Morgana smiled a relieved smile as she realized that by touching her, Melinda must have seen the Elena Morgana was desperate to safe. She was about to open her mouth until she heard Arthur's heart stopping scream echo through the city.

"Merlin!"

Merlin himself was still looking in his daughter's eyes as she raised her hand to kill him. He saw her mouth form the spell, heard her voice mutter the words, her hard eyes boring emotionless into his. And suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He would see no more. He heard Arthur scream his name as he closed his eyes, and a last pang of worry shot through him before the unmistakable sense of powerful magic shot through the air.

"Dad," he suddenly heard her ask, and he slowly opened his eyes to see warm blue and greens staring back at him.

"Elena," he asked, hoping this wasn't some sort of trick, but the tears welling up in her eyes assured him that was not the case.

"What happened," she asked, clearly confused.

"I…I don't know," he answered as he slowly got to his feet.

"What have I done," she asked horrified as she looked around her on the battle field and a burning castle tower in the distance.

"Seize the attack," her magical enforced voice quickly announced over the field, and everyone turned to her, confused.

"I…" she began, but her voice hitched as she saw Alexander, slowly making his way towards her, blood dripping from a gash on his sword arm and a wound on his cheek.

"Elena," he asked her, much like Merlin himself had done only moments ago, and again, the look in her eyes must have said it all, as he dropped his sword to the ground and quickly went to take her in his arms.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered in her ear, and tears were now freely streaming down her face.

"I know. I am so sorry," she said, holding on to him for dear life, "I…" she started again as she pulled back a little, and only then she noticed her little brother a few feet away, looking at the exchange with that trademark grin of his at his face.

"Balinor," she cried as she threw herself at him as well, "what…" she started to ask, but he quickly cut her off.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the glory, now could I," he asked as he hugged his big sister back.

Merlin looked as his two children embraced, before another voice called for his attention.

"Merlin," Morgana cried before she threw herself into his arms, kissing him for all she was worth.

"It's okay," he murmured against her lips, "we're okay," he tried to reassure her, but tears streamed down her face nonetheless. "Morgause," he asked, still holding her close, but he could feel her shake her head.

"Melinda," she whispered, and though he frowned he did not ask for any explanation. There was time enough for that later. As for now… "I'm sorry," he murmured against her ear, "I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay," she cut his apology short, "I was wrong too."

Merlin smiled a little as he finally pulled back. "Here is someone you should meet," he said as he turned towards Elena and Balinor, now standing next to each other, watching their parents.

"Oh we already met, dad," Balinor said smiling, and all Morgana could do was stutter.

"Ahem," Arthur suddenly coughed, and Merlin spun around to face him.

"Arthur…" he began, but as usual the prat didn't let him finish.

"Sorry for interrupting, but maybe it would be a good idea for Elena to take her troops a little further away from the city," he suggested, and before Merlin had a chance to respond, Elena was beside him.

"Of course," she said, pure authority in her voice, "Maybe mum, Alexander and Balinor should go with me," she suggested, and Arthur nodded his consent.

"I will come by later," Merlin said to his daughter, "I really think Emrys should settle things down a little."

"Yes…" she agreed but her voice trailed off a little.

"What," Merlin asked, frowning.

"That's the entire reason I got them to come with me in the first place actually. To free you."

"To free me," he asked, confusion now lacing his voice. Elena squirmed a little as she answered.

"Yes. They thought you were captured. I… I kind of told them you were captured," she admitted.

"And they believed you?"

"Well, it is easier to believe you didn't escape for their safety than to believe that the mighty Emrys, their king, is willingly serving a Pendragon. Sorry Arthur," she quickly apologized.

"Well, I think the cat is out of the bag what my loyalties concern," Merlin grinned sheepishly, "but Arthur was right before. I should come with to Avian to settle things. They should at least see their king," he said sulking, obviously not liking the images of coronations that were now flickering through his head. "But first I have to get back to the city, see if everyone is alright."

"I should come to," Elena immediately said, "to tend the wounded or help the reconstruction. We have few casualties on our side. You were obviously holding back," she accused her uncle.

Arthur smiled a little sheepishly before objecting, "I don't think that's a good idea. You were the leader of the attacking army, and a sorceress," he said by means of explanation.

"So is dad," she objected, but Merlin merely shrugged.

"Meh, I'm just the king," he said smiling, but Elena's face stayed serious. "Someone should do the same for these people," Merlin said, looking around, and as she followed his example she nodded her consent.

"Good." Merlin said as he smiled, turned back to Arthur and started to walk towards the city. The prince quickly fell in beside him.

"I knew you couldn't be that wise," he said rather smugly.

"Huh," Merlin asked non-comprehending, head turning towards his friend.

"All those times, you were quoting the dragon, weren't you," Arthur asked again, a smirk playing around his lips.

"Seriously Arthur, what are you talking about," Merlin asked him confused.

"The dragon was right," the prince said, making Merlin even more confused.

"About what?"

"About your empathy being your greatest strength," as he glanced to look at his warlock friend, he rolled his eyes at the confusion in his eyes. "Really Merlin, doesn't get anything past that thick skull of yours? If you had been this ruthless killer-sorcerer without any feelings, you would have killed Elena at sight." Merlin cringed as he thought to how close he had gotten. "But you didn't. You loved her too much for that, and thanks to that, we now have ourselves a truce," Arthur finished as they neared the main gate where Camelot's council was waiting for them.

Arthur sighed as he thought about the next war he was about to battle to have them accept Merlin for what he was.

"Not with everyone apparently," Merlin murmured frowning, and Arthur was already starting to reassure his best friend, when he followed his look and saw he wasn't talking about the party waiting by the gate. An middle aged woman was making their way towards them, a look of pure fury and madness on her face.

"They might retreat, Arthur Pendragon," she shrieked, "but I will not!" A spell flew through the air but it didn't even touch Arthur as Merlin's shield reflected it effortlessly. Merlin however did not want to take it to the test and went to stand between the sorceress and his prince.

"You do not know what you are doing," he warned her, "he is the Once and Future king."

"Not all of us are here to see magic restored to these lands, warlock," she cried as she faced him angrily. "His father killed my family! My husband, my daughters, my son. All because they had something he could not understand! Because they were born the way they were!"

Merlin's face softened and he heard Arthur shift behind him. "I am sorry," he said in a softer tone, though still not moving an inch, "I really am. But you will not kill the son for the wrongs of the father. I will not let you."

The witch snarled as she cast spell after spell towards Arthur, each and every one of them easily deflected by Merlin.

"He will feel my pain," the sorceress cried again, as she sent a particular strong spell towards them, which backfired against Merlin's outstretched hand and hit the woman squarely in the chest. She tumbled backwards and Merlin sighed as he saw the woman fall victim to her own curse. 'How many more of his kin would he have to hurt before they understood' he thought as he turned towards Arthur, and as their eyes met he knew the prince was thinking the same.

Arthur was about to put a hand to Merlin's shoulder when a cry suddenly called their attention. The witch had, in her desperation, crawled towards a forgotten crossbow lying only a few feet away. In a desperate attempt to stop her, Merlin cast a spell of his own, and the woman dropped unconscious to the ground. But the evil had already been done, the arrow searing through the air. Merlin's hand stretched out to still the movement, but before he even had the chance, he was suddenly pushed aside.

"No," Uther roared as he saw the arrow make his way to his only son and heir, and he leaped forward, causing all council members to look at him with raised eyebrows, pushing his son's servant, the warlock, out of his way in the progress. Arthur tumbled down as a huge weight suddenly crashed against him, the loud 'thud' of an arrow hitting flesh registering in his mind. He didn't feel pain however, and as he looked around, he quickly understood why.

"Father," Arthur cried as he hurried to the fallen king beside him. "Father!"

"Ygraine," The old king asked, glazed over brown eyes finding blue ones as Arthur took his father in his arms.

"No, father, it is me. Arthur."

The king smiled a little as he recognized his son. "Arthur," he simply said as he tried to lift his hand to touch the young prince's cheek, failing halfway.

"Gaius," the prince cried as he looked around him frantically, "someone go get Gaius!" But his father's hand stopped him.

"No, Arthur…" was all he said, but it was enough. Arthur swallowed as he pushed his tears back, and nodded slightly. "My son…" Uther breathed the words, "you must know…know that whatever wrongs I have done in life,…you are my biggest accomplishment," he took a deep breath before focusing back on his son's eyes, "All I ever did was to make you strong." Another deep breath, "to make you ready." Blood was now pouring over Arthur's hand, still pressed firmly against his father's back, and as droplets of blood hit the courtyard beneath, the first tears started to make their way down the prince's cheek. "I am so proud of you," Uther said, his eyes once again becoming unfocused, this time by tears of his own. Suddenly he grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling himself a little straighter in the progress as he pressed something in his son's hand. "Long live the king," he whispered fiercely, and with those last words, the king's eyes glazed over one last time and as his head lolled back, Uther Pendragon was no more.

A small sob escaped Arthur's lips as he hugged his father close, and tears streamed down his cheeks. After a minute however, he straightened, and looked at the cold metal seal ring, still pressed firmly into his hand, before he took a deep breath and slipped it around his finger.

"Who helps me carry him," he asked as he looked at the people gathered around them. Merlin was the first by his side, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival only a step behind. And as sorcerer and knight alike carried the old king inside, no one noticed a small red dragon flying above the lands, signaling the begin of a new era. The era of the Once and Future King. _Hope _had finally returned to Camelot.

_**AN : I know some of you might think Uther was awfully out of character in this one, and trust me, when I started this I was prepared to let him die a bad man.  
><strong>__** But truth is, he did a lot of wrongs -obviously-, but you can't deny his obvious love for his son. His words after Arthur threw that fight to let him win  
>(3x11), his reaction to Arthur being bitten by the Questioning beast (1x13), his obvious pride when Arthur became off age (1x09), him taking Arthur's<br>place in fighting Tristan (1x09). To me, Uther isn't evil, he is just a broken misguided man, who loves his son nonetheless. **_

**Some video's that, according to me at least, show this perfectly ;) : **

**www . youtube . com / watch ? v =JnXy2lsmZMs&feature=BFa&list=PLF6C93883EFE35F44&lf= plpp_video**

**www . youtube . com / watch ? feature=player_embedded&v=LZNJ7RNoyk0**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Next chapter! Sorry for the delay, but fanfiction was acting up. Was it just me, or was no one able to log in? **_

_**Anyway, sorry for the confusion about that last chapter. Trust me, it's not the end yet. I promised to wrap this up with a bow, so no loose ends (at least I hope not ;)). I think there are about 6/7 more chapters to come. :)**_

_**I also apologize for the fact I haven't replied to the people who were kind enough to leave me a review. I will come to it, first thing in the morning, I promise. Thanks though! xD**_

_16._

Arthur sighed as he heard the doors of the throne room open. He knew it was Merlin before the warlock even opened his mouth. That idiot never knew when to just leave him alone. And right now, he loved him for it.

"I will not pretend to know how you feel," the warlock said as he came to stand beside the crowned prince, who was still staring at the throne in front of him.

"You don't," Arthur asked as he glanced sideways, and he noticed Merlin wince ever so slightly.

"Well…I guess I do, but…I always hate it when someone says that. How can anyone ever know how another truly feels?"

"You trying to be wise again," Arthur asked, but his tired voice gave away his light hearted teasing.

"What I am trying to say is," Merlin tried again "I'm sorry."

"I know," Arthur said, and both fell into silence as they stared at the throne in front of them.  
>"It's funny actually," Arthur suddenly said "that after all his words of disappointment, I remember only his last, said in pride."<p>

"You should," Merlin answered softly, "Your father loved you Arthur. No matter what, I truly believe that."

Arthur nodded as he bowed his head a little, biting away his tears before looking up again.  
>"What am I supposed to do Merlin," he eventually asked his friend, "I don't know if I'm ready to be king," he admitted more silently.<p>

"You are," Merlin said, and his voice sounded so sure Arthur couldn't help but look at the servant, no, king he corrected himself, beside him. Merlin's eyes met his and they held the same confidence as he repeated his earlier words. "You are."

Arthur swallowed as his head turned back towards the throne. He nodded once. "Have messengers been sent out to allying kingdoms to inform them of my father's death," he then asked in professional mode.

"Yes Sire," his servant answered, and Arthur frowned. Something always seemed to be awfully wrong when Merlin called him that. 'They would talk about it later' he thought as he nodded again. "And is everything in preparation for the funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes. They have it all covered Arthur," Merlin tried to reassure his friend. There was already enough weight on his shoulders as it was. Again, Arthur nodded.

"What about…" he started again, but Merlin foresaw this question.

"Elena and Balinor are leading Avian's army back home. They wanted to stay, but…"

"It's alright," Arthur said again, still staring at the throne. "Alexander is in your chambers. He was planning on joining Elena and Balinor, but now…"

"He should. It's not safe for him here. Certainly not now. The Lords are already restless because you are still walking these halls."

"Oh, I know," Merlin grinned, and his mischievous tone made Arthur turn his head towards him. "They wouldn't let me see you at first."

"What did you do," Arthur tried to ask in a stern voice, but a twitch at the corner of his mouth gave him away.

"Me," Merlin asked in a far tooo innocent voice, "nothing. I mean, I might have told them I would turn them into toads if they didn't let me pass…"

"Merlin," Arthur scolded half-heartedly, but quickly joined in with his friend's laughter.

"Morgana is staying though," Merlin said as he had somewhat recovered.

"Who would have guessed," Arthur answered with a little smirk around his lips. Merlin sent him a playful glare.

"She is staying for you, you know."

And suddenly Arthur remembered the reason for his adoptive sister's worry, and the smile on his face died. Merlin noticed and grew serious too as Arthur's look went once again to his late father's throne.

"What about Melinda," the future king of Albion asked. Merlin sighed.

"She is already back on her way to Avalon. Something tells me she didn't want to meet a certain warlock while she was here," he said, and his face hardened a little. He knew it wasn't the girl's fault but so many things had gone wrong, so many people had suffered over that stupid premonition of hers.

"And what about you," Arthur suddenly asked finally turning away from the throne to stand before his friend.

"What about me," Merlin asked non-comprehendingly.

"What are you going to do? When are you leaving," Arthur asked, and the words sounded resigned.

"Carefull Arthur, one might think you actually care," Merlin joked, but Arthur's expression didn't change. Merlin sobered as he realised this was not the time for their usual bickering. "I'm not going anywhere," he vowed. Only then, the first real, be it small, smile, was seen on Arthur's face.

* * *

><p>The next day, the streets of Camelot were lined with people, white flowers raining down before the feet of the six knights carrying their fallen king to his last resting place. Townswomen were weeping, while their husbands kept their heads down, and the normally boisterous children were now silent as they hid behind their mother's skirts as the funeral party passed. Yes, King Uther had been a vicious and cruel king to those with magic, but to others he had been the one to bring back peace. As for Merlin, he was not here to mourn a dead king, only the fallen father of a loyal friend. The knights carrying their former leader stopped at the east hill near the castle, where the Royal Crypt was situated, so the fallen kings would always shine their light on their mighty city and their successor. Arthur swallowed as the knights lowered the stretcher from their shoulders so they could pass it on to the knights inside the crypt. His eyes met his father's cold face, though it looked more at peace than he had ever seen it in life. King Uther's armor shone in the morning sun, and his sword reflected the tears of many of his surrounding subjects. Arthur swallowed as he saw Merlin behind him put a supporting hand on Alexander's shoulder. The future king had ignored the Lords' pointed looks as he had excited the castle with Merlin by his right side, Alexander only a step behind, together with their surprised exclamations at seeing Morgana and Guinevere at his left. He was no future king today, just a mourning son grieving for his lost father. Now, he cast one last look at the man he had called his father, before he stared straight ahead as Morgana sung her farewell. As Lady of the Court she had received singing lessons ever since she was a little girl, and Arthur had to admit her voice had always touched him deeply. Especially now, as she sang not about the differences she had had with the former king in life, but about his many victories and strengths during his reign. A movement of his Adam's apple was the only response the future king gave as he swallowed deeply as Geoffrey passed him to take the Crown off Uther's chest to keep it safe until Arthur's coronation five days later. He had been the one to insist on Uther's quick burial as to keep the interregnum as short as possible without disrespecting the former or future king with a hasty coronation. Arthur had agreed, not only because of the military and political reasons Geoffrey had mentioned, but mostly because he wanted to have this over with as fast as possible. There was no point in putting off the inevitable, he had learned that the hard way.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he heard the double doors of the throne room opening again. He had locked himself in here ever since the funeral, telling the guards he wished to not to be disturbed, and refused to see anyone. Gwen had managed to persuade her way through the guards, but when he had asked her to just give him some time, she had told him she was there for him if he needed her, before respecting his wish and leaving him back to his own thoughts. He had no doubt as to the one now barging through these doors was not planning on doing the same.<p>

"I thought I had ordered the guards not to let anyone enter," he said to the throne in front of him.

"Well, it's a good thing they are more afraid of me than they are of you at the moment," Merlin replied as he went to stand between the future king of Camelot and his throne, forcing Arthur to break eye contact with the unmoving object for the first time since he had entered the room.

"What is it Merlin," Arthur asked a little annoyed as he looked his servant in the eyes.

"You have to step up Arthur. Locking yourself in here isn't doing anyone any good, least of all you. Besides, Gwen is worried about you. We all are."

"I'm fine," Arthur waved him off as his eyes darted to the small piece of the throne that was visible behind Merlin.

"No, of course you're not fine," Merlin objected, "and you don't have to be. You shouldn't have to carry this on your own."

"Like you did, you mean," Arthur shot back a little harder than he had intended. Merlin's eyes saddened for a while before he eventually answered in a soft voice.

"I was never really alone in that, Arthur. And neither are you," the prince kept quiet as he continued to stare at his heritage behind the young warlock. Eventually he nodded curtly and Merlin allowed a small smile to play on his lips. It was silent for a while before the future Court Magician touched the next reason he had sought the prince out in his self-built confinement.

"I am leaving for Avian in half an hour," he finally said.

"Okay," was all Arthur answered, his voice even, eyes blank as he stared past his friend.

"Morgana is coming with me."

A hum.

"I'll be back before the coronation."

"Good," was all Arthur said again as he suddenly turned around and made his way to the doors. Again, Merlin smiled a little smile.

"I know I said you had to get out of here, but you don't have to see me off, Arthur. There are enough rumors about us already," Arthur ignored that last part as he pulled the doors open, surprising the men guarding them.

"I'm not seeing you off," he answered instead, "I'm coming with you."

"W…What," Merlin stammered as he hurried to keep up.

"You said we'd be back before the coronation, right," Arthur asked as he continued to march through the castle corridors, Merlin trailing behind.

"Yes, but…"

"Good, than I'm coming," Arthur concluded again, "It's your coronation Merlin," he tried to explain. "If you're going to be here for mine, I sure as hell will be there for yours. And don't start arguing about this, you're not getting out of that." Merlin's grin widened as he answered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Arthur slowed down a little to throw his friend a grateful look before he trotted off again, Merlin once again falling behind.

"Besides," the prince started again, "you will look utmost ridiculous with that crown, and I'm sure no detailed description of any of the knights will do it enough justice."

Merlin's face soured as he pondered over the truth in those words, before the following words finally caught up with him.

"Wait, you're taking the round table," he asked surprised.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin," Arthur answered as he went around another corner, "you're not getting my table. The Council and Knights of the Round Table however will be accompanying me," Arthur finished as they finally arrived at the castle square.

Merlin gulped as he saw his friends already waiting for them by their horses. Alexander was helping Gaius mount his horse as Gwen stroked the confused animal Merlin recognized as one of Uther's former stallions, over his head. Morgana was holding her own white mare together with his brown one, while Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Percival were fastening their saddle bags. Merlin was still staring at his friends in front of him as Arthur took his horse from a stable boy who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"But…" Merlin stammered as he quickly made his way down the stairs too and joined his friends, "aren't they needed here in Camelot," he asked confused.

"Why," Arthur asked sarcastically, "are you planning on turning around halfway and calling back your army?"

"No," Merlin quickly answered as if the mere idea appalled him, "but I'm sure Avian's army is not the only one threatening, especially now…" his voice trailed off and Arthur's eyes hardened a little.

"There are enough knights and guards to protect the city while we're gone Merlin," he said as he mounted his horse, "besides, Morgana is with us. She will keep an eye on things here."

"But her visions…" Merlin started to object again.

"Merlin…" Arthur started, but Gwaine cut him off this time.

"Shut up will you?"

He grinned, and Merlin couldn't help but grin back as he mounted his own horse.

"One thing though," The warlock said as they rode out the castle gate.

"What," Arthur asked annoyed, though Merlin was sure he saw his mouth twitch into a small smile.

"I won't have to wear that ridiculous hat again, for your coronation, will I," everyone cracked up, especially Gwen as she remembered Merlin's attire at that particular banquet, and even Arthur couldn't suppress his smile to widen.

"You might want to be careful Merlin," he warned as he looked at his servant over his shoulder, "or I'll have you wear your crown."

More laughter filled the streets leading away from Camelot at the look of pure horror on the young Dragon Lord's face.


	17. Chapter 17

_17._

Balinor and Elena were waiting for them at the castle square.

"Father," the girl greeted him enthusiastically as he enveloped her in a tight hug, while Morgana did the same with Balinor. "I am so happy for you! I mean, we knew it would happen of course, Balinor and I are the living proof of that, but for it to happen now, when we are here…" the girl immediately started to rattle, ignoring the confused faces of Camelot's knights.

"But…" Merlin started wide-eyed, "how…?"

"She is not her mother's daughter for nothing you know," Balinor grinned, answering his father's question. "And good thing too, because it is one thing to prepare a coronation, but a wedding…"

"A what," Arthur asked as he whisked around. Probably not the smartest move since he had been dismounting his horse at the moment and still had one foot in the stirrup as he had turned.

"You didn't tell them," Elena asked her parents disbelievingly as Balinor's grin grew even wider.

"It was hardly the time…" Merlin murmured as he grew a deep shade of red while Arthur scrambled back up.

"Do you mean…Are you saying…" the future king of Camelot asked as he motioned between Morgana and Merlin, the latter one now desperately trying to look anywhere but at his friend. Morgana answered for them as she removed her riding gloves and showed a glowing ring on her left hand.

"Morgana," Gwen shrieked as she rushed to hug her best friend, pushing her own future husband out of the way. Soon everyone was congratulation the happy couple, and though he tried not to show it, Gaius was obviously tearing up at the thought of his ward starting his own family. Only Arthur still stood there, dumbstruck. Merlin started to fidget under his shocked stare.

"Don't look at me like that Arthur. You knew it would happen someday. As Elena said, she and Balinor are the living proof of that."

"I know," Arthur finally said, still looking utterly shocked, "b..but now? I thought I still had some time to get used to the idea, you know…" and then. "Why didn't you tell me?" he frowned.

"I thought it wasn't really the time, you know, with…everything," Merlin's voice trailed off again. "I mean, I didn't even really plan this, but…"

"I had a vision," Morgana decided to help him then, "Merlin and I talked about what happened when Elena cast that spell a few days ago, and well…" she said as her own mind wondered off to the night of the battle, when Merlin had proposed to her.

Arthur had allowed her to use her old chambers again, but whether it was the aftermath of the battle, the memories that tied her to this place, or the pang of grieve she couldn't help but feel at the loss of the man that, no matter what else he had done, made sure she was safe after her own father's death, her dreams were anything but peaceful. Scraps of visions or nightmares crossed her dreams, making her sleep anything but restful, until suddenly a white light appeared out of nowhere, slowly growing and right before it became unbearably bright, a figure appeared, surrounded by a small pool of white light. It was a young woman, though something in her eyes made her look as old as the earth itself, and Morgana couldn't help but feel reassured, safe, calm and at peace in the mysterious woman's presence. Her hair had the color of sun ripened grain, her face glowing and eyes kind and wise. She stood straight, head held high, but her noble appearance did nothing to the kindness brought by her smile.

"Who are you," Morgana heard herself ask, surprising herself since she usually wasn't part of her visions, only the observer. The woman smiled and extended her hand as if to invite Morgana to come closer. Avalon's queen doubted for a second before she gingerly stepped forward. Suddenly the light surrounding the woman was gone, and only then Morgana noticed her surroundings. They were in a forest. Thick old majestic trees surrounding them, their trunks strong and their leaves like crowns above their heads. Flowers appeared between the grass of the clearing they were in, all the way until the middle, where a small water basin stood on a split tree trunk, showing not only nature's fair side, but also its supremacy. Still, Morgana couldn't help but feel the safety and… magic that washed over her.

"Where are we," she asked again, forgetting her earlier question hadn't been answered yet. The woman smiled again as she walked towards the small basin in the middle of the clearing, and again motioned for Morgana to come closer. As she did the woman began to speak, her voice like music, though it held a power that could not be denied.

"I shall not bother you with my name, since I have many and none, Lady Morgana, Queen of Avalon," she said and Morgana frowned as she heard those words, "I am the one you refer to as the Goddess. The one you honor and the one you destroy. The one that gave you life and gifts, and the one that will one day take them away. I am everything you love, and everything you despise. I am Earth. I am Magic. I am Everything and Nothing at all." Morgana stared at the woman in shock. "As to where we are, this is called the Garden of Life. This basin" she explained as she waved her hand over the water, and images started to appear, "shows me the paths in life a person can take, and has taken." Morgana suddenly saw her own face appear in the water, an evil smirk on her face and a crown she never had a right to wear on her head. She gasped as her head snapped back to the woman in front of her.

"That is my vision. The vision I had of taking over Camelot," she whispered. The woman nodded. "It is a path in life you chose not to take. Not in this world anyway." And suddenly everything seemed to fall into place for Morgana.

"You are Fate," she gasped in shock. The woman merely smiled.

"I am Everything and Nothing at all," she repeated her earlier words.

"Still, you are the one deciding our fate. Our destiny," the woman's smile turned understanding, like a mother who was about to explain her child something very important.

"That, My Love, is where you are wrong. I don't decide anything. I do nothing but lay down the paths for you to take. For you to choose. You decide you destiny. You decide your fate." It was silent for a while as Morgana pondered over those words. "Not long ago" the woman said as she once again motioned towards the basin "you were at a crossroad of destiny, one of the most important ones in your life. I thought that after that your road would be simple, but your idea of my role in your life is stopping you from moving on." Morgana looked at the woman, confusion clouding her face. "I know what has been troubling you, My Child," and again images appeared in the water. Morgana couldn't help but smile as she saw Merlin and herself near the fire in the Castle of the Old Kings, Merlin and Elena hugging, Balinor smiling down at her as he had saved her from that fireball. Suddenly, a new image appeared, one she didn't recognize, but tears started to cloud her eyes as she saw herself holding a baby, Merlin sporting his biggest goofy grin as he stood beside her. Her hand travelled down to her still flat stomach as she thought of the little life that was slowly growing inside of her. But suddenly the image started to disappear and she saw herself, alone on Avalon's throne, looking as a wet-nurse carried a baby away. Distraught her eyes shot back to the woman in front of her, whose face was blank, but her eyes full of understanding. "I know what lives in your heart." She spoke again, and suddenly Morgana couldn't help but feel exposed. She felt like she stood naked in front of this mighty creature whose understanding eyes seemed to look right into her soul. "And I know the choice you have to make. Duty or love, your throne or your heart." It was silent again as Morgana couldn't make herself deny it. Ever since Merlin had asked for her help on their quest to Avian, this dilemma had plagued her mind, heart and dreams.

"What do I chose," she asked silently, and though she had meant to ask the question to herself, she couldn't help but lift her head to look if the mysterious woman would answer. Again, she just smiled.

"I cannot make this decision for you, My Child. I can do nothing but lay down the paths for you to take," she repeated, and with one last smile the world around her seemed to disappear, taking Everything and Nothing in it's wake. Morgana looked around her, slightly panicked, but the basin in front of her did not fade. She gingerly took a step towards her, and suddenly she felt drawn towards the water. She put both hands on the side of the round stone surface as she leaned closer to see movements in the water. Suddenly she seemed to get pulled in, and as soon as she looked around her again, she realized this was another one of her 'normal' visions. She was in Avalon's Throne Room, though except of there being just one throne, there were thirteen, all set around a beautifully decorated wooden table. They were occupied by women, all wearing midnight blue cloaks and their sense of power and nobility was unmistakable. They were also all wearing a small silver ring like a crown on their head, a lonely gem in the middle, representing the eye of Avalon's queen. Morgana knew because Alora had worn the same ring as she had went to Avian the first time. Morgana knew she was not seeing the Avalon of today, though she could not say if she was visiting it's future or it's past.

"Has everything been prepared for the celebration," one of the women, the eldest by the look of it, suddenly asked her companions.

"Yes, My Lady," one of the others answered, "we just received word from King Theodon's house. Everything will be ready as we arrive." '_King Theodon? The past then_' Morgana thought as she recognized the name of one of the Old Kings of Albion from the history lessons she had received as a child.

"Good," the old woman said again as she stood, and the others soon followed her example. Morgana's vision shifted and as everything came back into focus, she saw that for the second time that day she was at a funeral. The older woman was leading the farewell Morgana now realized was King Theodon's. But…Then this had to be around the time Uther had come to these lands! Once again the vision shifted, faster now, and they were back in Avalon's Throne Room. The women were discussing what to do with Albion, as all the Old Kings had died out without proclaiming their rightful heir.

"Why not rule it ourselves, like our Council already rules all magic folks," one of them asked and a few others agreed, "after all, a kingdom was never meant to be ruled by one man or woman alone." Again several spoke words of agreement until the older woman spoke again.

"No. We cannot enforce our way of living on the other lands. We have taken an oath to lead and serve these lands, not to overrule them," Everyone kept quiet after that and Morgana's vision shifted again. She saw years pass and faces around the table change, but the women in the blue cloaks kept ruling the lands until a fit king stepped up, like Lord Uther Pendragon had done in the North, with Camelot, and Lord Aragorn Elendil in the East, with Avian. They assisted the kings as best as they could, so when Uther Pendragon asked for a high priestesses help, they saw no reason to refuse. They, along with all magic users would regret that decision later, as Avalon's council and the entire magic community was forced into hiding.

Morgana shot upright as the horror of the Great Purge startled her awake. Her mind was still reeling from what she had just learned and seen. One of the high priestesses had said they could not enforce their way of living on the other lands, but it seemed the other lands had not shared that opinion. Morgana's breathing quickened and suddenly she felt like she was suffocating. Air, she needed air. She thought as sweat pearled down her forehead, and she put on her cloak over her nightgown. Once in the Court Gardens she sighed as she looked up at the sky, gratefully taking in huge gulps of air. After a while her hammering heart calmed a little and her eyes met the moon's reflection in the pond before her. Before she knew what she was doing, realized that she was still in the middle of Camelot, be it in the wee hours of night, she was down on her knees, casting a seeing spell over the water. The water stayed still for a moment before Avalon's throne room appeared in front of her.

"My Lady," Alora said as she made her way to the seeing basin in one of the alcoves of the room as quickly as she could , "I felt your call. What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Only then Morgana realized Alora was still wearing her nightgown and it was still in the middle of the night.

"No, I'm sorry Alora, I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you. I…I just had to talk to you about something. To ask you…" Morgana's eyes found Alora's in the water, and the old woman nodded for her to continue. "I had a vision," Morgana finally started, "it was…different," she said as she told Alora everything that had happened since she had gone to bed that night.

"But what I don't understand" Morgana eventually said frustrated. "is that if Avalon is meant to be ruled by a Council instead of a single sovereign, why has it been foretold that I would rule Avalon to begin with," Her distraught eyes sought once again those of Alora, and the old woman sighed as she looked at her queen.

"It has been foretold that you would rule the Isle because you are the only living descendant of the last Council."

"But…" Morgana started again, but Alora foresaw the younger woman's question.

"I don't know what you are supposed to do, my child," the old woman answered sadly, "who knows what path destiny has chosen for us."

Morgana's eyes glazed over as she suddenly realized what the woman in her vision had wanted her to see. "No one is deciding for us Alora. We chose our own destiny," she said softly as her hand once again covered her womb. It was silent for a while as both women pondered over those words , until Morgana straightened and once again looked Alora in the eye. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to call together all the High Priestesses of the Isle, and let thirteen be chosen among them. They will be the new Council of Avalon. Avalon was never meant to be ruled by one man or woman alone. It has to be reigned by a coven of our finest High Priestesses, as it was in the time the Old Religion flourished, and as magic now once again shall rise."

Alora smiled as she bowed her head, "a just decision, my lady," she said, and Morgana smiled in return.

"Now, you should try and get some sleep. Rumours have reached us you have had some tiring days behind you."

Morgana acknowledged this with a smile, and after some final parting words Alora's image floated apart in the calm water in front of her.

"You might want to be careful, My Lady," a voice suddenly spoke up behind her, making her jump, though she recognized it the moment he spoke. She smiled as she turned towards him, a smile ghosting his lips as he leaned against a near tree, his fingers playing with a single flower in his hand.

"And why is that," Morgana asked innocently as she took a step towards him. He pushed himself of the tree as he answered.

"It can be very dangerous out here, especially at night so close after battle. You shouldn't be out here all by yourself," she smiled again as she took another step towards him.

"Good thing I'm not out here all by myself then, isn't it?"

Finally a true smile lightened Merlins features as he too took another step closer and tucked the flower behind her ear.

"True," he all but whispered, their eyes locking and his hand unconsciously moving towards her tummy. Morgana smiled as she covered his hand with one of her own, and she stepped back a little so she could look him in the eye.

"I had a vision," she said softly, and once again his eyes locked with hers, the look in his sending shivers all over her body. No doubt he was curious, but his eyes were understanding and she knew that if she would choose not to tell him about this, he wouldn't ask her to.

"I am no longer Avalon's queen," she decided to put it short.

"Wait...what," he asked, so many emotions flickering over his face she had a hard time recognizing them. Shock, surprise, joy? "But... how...?"

"It was never my destiny to rule forever, I see that now," Morgana explained as she took his hand in hers and started to walk around the lake, "I was merely keeping Avalon safe until magic would flourish and the Council of High Priestesses could step up to rule once again."

"Again," he questioned her, but she just smiled.

"It's a long story," she said, and as she knew he wouldn't, he didn't ask any more questions.

"So..." he started as he softly pulled her to a stop.

"So..." she repeated the word, smiling encouragingly.

"You are not returning to Avalon?"

"Not unless you want me to."

His answer was to pull her closer and for his lips to meet with hers. "Marry me," he murmured against those lips, surprising them both.

"What," Morgana asked stunned as she pulled back a little. She could see his question had caught him off guard as well, but it didn't make him look any less serious as he repeated his earlier demand.

"Marry me," he asked her again while his eyes flashed golden for the slightest of moments and as he opened his hand, the flower that had been tucked behind her ear only seconds before had suddenly transformed into a ring, glittering beautifully in the moonlight above them. He looked at her expectantly, eyes full of a mixture of hope and doubt until she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for all she was worth. When they finally had to break apart for air, he smiled as their foreheads rested together.

"I take that is a yes than?"

-Righting Wrongs-

"So, you are going to get married tomorrow," Gwaine asked, still wearing this disbelieving look on his face.

"Yes," Merlin said nevertheless, and he couldn't help but feel absolutely happy, though slightly nervous at the thought.

"And you weren't even going to invite us," Arthur suddenly asked slightly incredulous.

"Of course not. I knew you would come anyway. There is no way you would miss your best friend's coronation, Arthur," Morgana smirked, leaving Arthur stuttering.

"I…Yeah well, I can't wait to see Merlin with that crown on his head. Can you imagine the look? I mean, the ears alone…" Arthur started, but was rudely interrupted by muttering from one of the townspeople surrounding them.

"Crown? Why are we to believe this is really our king? Who says this isn't another fraud?" Some agreed as Elena's jaw tensed.

"They say he is Emrys, son of Balinor." Another spoke in his defence, but the first one sent him a dirty look.

"And who say that exactly? The magic-users? Are we trusting them now," he asked again, and a lot more people agreed. The other man grew silent as a woman suddenly stepped forward.

"You should. Our word should be enough," she said fierce fully. But then everyone started talking and shouting at the woman before she finally stepped back into the crowd of other magic-users.

"Why is he bringing a Pendragon than, huh," the first one challenged her, "he, of all people."

"Yeah," some Magic-Users were starting to doubt too now.

Merlin sighed as he saw the scene unfold in front of him, and as he saw some men eye Arthur, he quickly threw a shield around Camelot's future king. Bayren's rule certainly had left it's marks.

"I say he proves it," the man suddenly shouted again, and this time he directed his look towards Merlin instead of the other townspeople. "Call the Dragon, Emrys, Son of Balinor," he commanded and all eyes suddenly turned to Merlin.

"He shouldn't have to prove himself," Elena cried out, anger lacing her voice, but no one listened to her as they stared expectantly at her father. The first man had heard her however.

"Why? Because he can't?"

"Because I won't," Merlin answered and everyone grew silent as he spoke, "my powers as a Dragon Lord are not to be misused so I can prove to you I am who I am."

"See," the man shouted again, turning his back to Merlin so he was facing his fellow commoners, "he is nothing but a fraud!"

Suddenly a large shadow blocked the sun of the square, and while all people turned their heads up, they quickly made way as an enormous beast landed right between his master and the previous troublemaker.

"Do not take respect for powerlessness, young man," Kilgarrah warned him and Arthur had to suppress a smile when he saw the man look like he wanted to run and hide as the ancient beast turned his head towards Merlin and bowed.

"It is good to see you at your rightful place, young warlock, with the Once and Future King by your side," Merlin smiled thankfully as he briefly looked in Arthur's direction before turning back to the dragon.

"Thank you Kilgarrah," suddenly, something that looked like a smile appeared on the old dragon's face.

"Actually I would like to introduce you to someone," he said, and once again the sun was blocked as a shadow landed on the castle square, "this is Dóchas, bringer of hope."

This time the people did not back away in fear, instead the young dragon seemed to drag them closer, sounds of awe falling off their lips. Merlin broke out in an ear-splitting smile as he too stepped closer.

"It is an honour meeting you, Dóchas," he spoke up to the young dragon who was considerably smaller than Kilgarrah, but still as big as a horse.

"The honour is all mine, My Lord," the young dragon answered, and Merlin was surprised to find his voice reminded him an awful lot of his father's.

"Merlin," the warlock automatically corrected the youth, and the dragon did something that, if he were human, must have looked like a smile.

"Now, if you will excuse us, young warlock," Kilgarrah interrupted in his rumbling voice as he stretched his wings. "I was learning the young one how to properly celebrate a joyous day as today," and with that both dragon's leapt into the air, searing over the castle before lightning the falling dusk with their raging breath. The townspeople panicked at first, but when they saw the spectacle unfolding above their heads, they couldn't help but watch it in awe. If anyone had looked back at Arthur however, they could have noticed that underneath his shocked expression lie a smug smile. After all, it takes Merlin to have dragon fireworks at his coronation.


	18. Chapter 18

_18._

When Kilgarrah and Dóchas left with one last telepathic farewell, Merlin, Arthur and their party retired into the castle, no more protests being made about the upcoming coronation or royal wedding. Inside the castle waited however, another surprise.

"Alora," Morgana cried as she went to hug her old advisor.

"My Lady," the old woman said as she hugged her ward closer.

"What are you doing here? Surely I would have thought you to be chosen among the thirteen," Morgana said, a frown apparent on her face as she stepped back.

Alora smiled as suddenly another person stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I may have been, My Lady, but after carrying out your last request I decided to retire myself from the council. Avalon will always be my home, but my heart lies somewhere else."

Morgana smiled as she eyed the look Alora and Fabian exchanged before turning back to her. "I am happy for you both," she said, and she meant it with all her heart. After all, how could she deny someone the same thing that made her so happy. Speaking of which... Her eyes suddenly found Merlin's as he stepped up to congratulate the couple as well.

"My Lord," Fabian addressed him, "I am sorry for disappointing you like this, leaving Avian in its hour of need..." the old man started to apologize, but Merlin stopped him with a smile and shake of his head.

"Elena told me you stayed until the very last, and when you left, you took as many people with you as you could. You did everything you could." Fabian sent him a grateful smile before Gwaine's voice suddenly echoed through the great hall.

"So Merlin, what about a drink to celebrate your upcoming marriage tomorrow. Last night as a free man and all..." Morgana's eyes narrowed but she couldn't help the little smile that tugged at her lips.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Arthur suddenly cut in, putting his arm around Merlin's shoulder, and right then the sorcerer knew he was in trouble.

- Righting Wrongs-

Gwaine smacked his lips soundly as he chunked his tenth tankard of mead on the table. He, Merlin, Arthur, Alexander, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Leon and Balinor had all gone out to the local tavern to celebrate. The moment they had arrived an eerily silence had filled the room, the incident on the castle's square clearly not yet forgotten. Retribution had obviously been common enough during Bayren's reign, if the uncomfortable looks and shifting people were any indication. Merlin however had quickly eased the tension by buying them all a drink to celebrate his upcoming wedding, including the man he recognized as the one that had challenged him earlier. Several rounds later, they all agreed King Merlin was the best thing that could have ever happened to the kingdom, and his obvious friendship with the nearly as drunk, soon to be King Arthur seemed like a gift from the gods. Sir Gwaine was probably the most uncommon knight they had ever seen, but he knew how to hold his liquor and together with Sir Lancelot he was not at all unpopular with the female population hanging around the bar. Alexander and Balinor both had been challenging Sir Percival for arm wrestling matches for the last two hours, and when Alexander was finally able to win, some could have sworn they had seen their future crowned prince's eyes turn golden for the slightest of moments, before returning back to their usual green. Sir Elyan watched his friends in amusement, half listening to a story Sir Leon was telling to some new friends he had made around the sixth beer. When the tavern owner finally asked if his Royal Highness and his companions shouldn't be going home to prepare for the following day, the moon was already making home for the sun, as they staggered their way through the streets of Avian.

Merlin felt like he had barely closed his eyes as a servant already came to wake him. Normally he would have been appalled by the thought of someone helping him dress, but today he could actually use it. He was dressed in the most exquisite clothes he had ever worn, a green velvet cape with the dragon and stars crest around him, and that did not help his feeling of discomfort at all. He yawned again. God, he hoped he would be able to keep his eyes open during the ceremony. He was desperately trying to get some bread through his throat as Arthur barged into his chambers, dressed in Camelot's red and the simple crown of the crown prince gracing his head for the last time.

"Remind me not to let Gwaine take me out on the day before my wedding," he said as he plucked down on the chair opposite of Merlin. Merlin let out a grunt, before finally giving in the urge and letting his head rest on the table.

"Good-morning," a way to chipper voice suddenly clipped up behind them. "Dear God, you look even worse than Leon and Lancelot, and trust me, that means something." Gwaine grinned.

"Thanks," Arthur grunted as he let his head rest against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. "How are the others?"

"Percival is fine. I think it would take a barrel to get that guy wasted. I should try that sometime..." Gwaine trailed off pensively.

"Elyan," Arthur questioned, not opening his eyes.

"He's fine. Didn't drink that much after all. I mean, he says it's because he's been out with me before, but..." Merlin grunted again, and Gwaine couldn't suppress a smile.

"Please don't tell me Alexander and Balinor are better off too."

"Actually if I hadn't seen them in the tavern yesterday I would have never believed they had been drinking last night. I've got to ask what their secret is."

"Probably a potion of some kind," Merlin muttered against the wood, eyes drooping shut again.

"Dear God, you two can't get in public like this. It's pathetic really, after all, how much did you two drink?"

"I do not want to think about it," Arthur murmured.

"I'll never touch another tankard again," Merlin vowed.

Gwaine grinned as he turned to the door, "don't move, I'll be right back," he said, though king nor prince had made any sign of moving.

Only a few minutes later Elena whirled into the room. "What's wrong? Gwaine says you guys look like...Oh God," she said as she saw the state her father and future father-in-law were in.

"Don't judge, it's all Gwaine's fault," Merlin tried but if her look was anything to go by, she didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Whatever, can you just give us one of Gaius disgusting potions or use some spell of some kind or someth…" Arthur started to say before the content of a bucket of ice water was emptied above his head.

"Hey," Merlin protested loudly as he shot up after he got the same treatment.

His daughter was looking at them with a smug expression on her face. "Works every time," she said with a shit-eating grin.

"That was just mean," Arthur complained like a five year old, soaked to the bone.

"Serves you right for getting drunk on the night of my parents' wedding," Elena chastised him but she was obviously enjoying herself.

"It's not like we were the only ones drinking," Merlin said lamely, but Elena wanted nothing of it.

"Yeah," Arthur suddenly cut in again,, "maybe you should bring Leon and Lancelot a visit as well. Gwaine mentioned they didn't feel that good either."

"Oh trust me, I will," Elena said before she dried her father and uncle's clothes with a quick spell, "but not before I have kicked your asses all the way over to Gaius for some kind of miracle potion to make you presentable again. You are supposed to be kings, not drunken school girls," she continued, "You are marrying my mother," she enunciated as she poked her father in the ribs, manhandling him out of the door.

"And what about Balinor and Alexander," Arthur complained softly, because seriously, Elena was starting to scare him.

"What about them," she asked as she turned towards him, still making their way to the rooms Gaius had been appointed to yesterday.

"You were kind enough to give them some kind of magical potion. They are crown princes, why don't they get this royal treatment?"

"I didn't give them anything," Elena said indignantly, "He may never have been that good at spells, my dear brother, but what drinking is concerned, he knows how to ease his and Alexander's ailments better than anyone," she finished kind of affectionally, which Merlin thought the be very unfair as she all but dragged him through the castle.

As if on cue the two future royals appeared out of one of the doors they were passing.

"How is it going, dad," Alexander asked with a smirk that only could be described as evil.

"Awesome party yesterday," Balinor supplied.

"Traitors," Arthur mumbled under his breath and both boys laughed.

"Oh, don't be like that, uncle Arthur. Elena only ever gets really mad at people she cares about." Balinor offered with a cheeky grin that made Arthur want to throttle him if he wasn't so afraid Elena would kill him if he stepped out of line.

"How long until I discover that spell you just used," Merlin asked his son hopeful.

The expression on his face would have been answer enough. "Not for a very looong time," he answered him nonetheless, and Merlin groaned out loud at that.

"Stop complaining," Elena ordered as she shot them and faux-angry glare.

"You know Merlin, you owe me for this one. Big time," Arthur told him.

Merlin shot him an incredulous look, "what? What did I do."

Arthur shot Elena a scared look as he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Now there are two of them!"

He may have deserved that next clip around the head.


	19. Chapter 19

_19._

Merlin was literally shaking as he stood in front of the doors of the great hall. Morgana was already inside, probably standing on the front row for his coronation before their wedding would commence. And to be honest, Merlin wasn't sure what he was more nervous for. He was never made to be king. He was clumsy, terrible with battle strategies and everything that came with ruling a kingdom, and if he had gotten a coin for every time Arthur had called him an idiot, he would be rich. Richer than he was now, that is, since Albion was a rather rich kingdom. Another thing he did not want to think about.

"Will you relax, Merlin? You look even worse than before Gaius gave you that potion, and that means something," Arthur grinned as he stood next to his friend. He was supposed to be in there with his future wife, Morgana and the children, but for some reason after they had left Gaius' chambers that morning he felt like Merlin had needed him and he had lingered. After all, he didn't want his friend to feel alone in a time like this. He had been prepared for this his entire life, whilst Merlin... Merlin was just kind of trust into this. And as his friend's panicked eyes met his he knew he had made the right decision.

"I can't do this Arthur. I'll never be a good King, these people, they are strangers to me, this place...this is not my home, I..."

"Okay," the future King of Albion sighed as he took Merlin by his shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes "I can't believe you're actually making me say this, but... you have everything it takes to be the best king Avian has ever had. No, you may not have had the best education what ruling a country concerns, but you are loyal, and brave and may the Gods forgive me for saying this, wise. You are honest to a fault and one of the best people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. These are your people, Merlin, and it's your duty to guide them. But whatever you do, or wherever you are, Camelot will always be your home, no matter what."

Tears were gathering in Merlin's eyes by now, and Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned to walk away, "now stop acting like a giant five year old and get in there. And for what it's worth, I'll never forgive you for making me sneak into your coronation through a back door like some kind of kitchen servant!"

Merlin smiled as he braced himself before taking several steps forward and nodding towards the guards standing near the doors.

-Righting Wrongs-

The room was silent as he entered, Avian's knights, lined next to the centre aisle, bowed as he passed them. He saw Arthur take his place next to Gwen and Alexander on the front row, Gaius next to them. Morgana, Elena and Balinor were on the right side of the isle, and Merlin made sure to look straight ahead; Arthur's little speech had not included a peptalk for his wedding.

He heard Fabian speak the old words and his mouth was dry as paper as he repeated after him and swore to protect the people of Avian to the best of his abilities, and to be fair and just to both magic- as non-magic-users. As he spoke, it was not just his voice that echoed through Avian's throne room. In his voice he heard his father's, and that of his father before him, and again the one of his father before him, all rightful kings of Avian combined. The crown was heavy as it was placed on his head. Even heavier than he had expected when he had first seen the decorated ornament with Avian's dragon and stars.

As he rose and turned, his eyes met Gaius' and he was taken aback by the sheer amount of pride and love he saw in them. He forced a little smile on his face as his eyes travelled to Arthur, who chose that exact moment to declare: 'Long live the King'. Every voice in the room took over his lonely cry and soon the words echoed through the room. When he was the first to go down on one knee, a gesture normally waved by higher nobility, the people eyed the future King of Camelot with surprise and shock on their faces. To them, this action alone spoke more clearly than all Merlin's words of peace and change ever could.

Merlin smiled a nervous smile as he motioned for them to rise and he started to speak, "thank you. It is nothing short of a miracle and an honour to stand here before you today. As many of you know I have not been raised a King. I have not even been raised a sorcerer. I did not study languages like a future king is supposed to, battle strategies nor politics. I have not been taught how to be a King. I'd like to think however I have been raised to be a good man. And although no one told me how to be fair and just, how to be loyal or brave, I have been taught by friends worthy of a King." His eyes searched Arthur's and he smiled as his best friends nodded encouragingly. "As I have duties and obligations towards this kingdom, I have duties towards them and their cause as well. I am the one by the druids referred to as Emrys, bringer of magic, to stand by the side of the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon. I realize the Pendragon name has long been feared and loathed in this kingdom, but I stand before you today not as supporter of the father, but as friend of the son, as I ask you to transcend my duties to Fabian, son of Gloin, and name him as King Regent to rule in my place."

This caused rumours to echo through the hall, but Merlin ignored them as he turned towards Fabian, who was looking at him with shock written on his face, "Fabian, son of Gloin, what say you?"

The whispers stopped as everyone waited for the old man's answer. Fabian swallowed before looking Merlin in the eye and speaking, "I am nothing but a servant, My King, therefore I am sure there must be someone else you can bestow this honour upon. However, a prince once said to me we are all servants in the kingdom of men, so if the people of Avian will have me, aye, I will accept this honour with love in my heart and pride in my bones."

Merlin nodded as he fought his tears because although he had never heard him speak the words, he knew the prince Fabian spoke off was his father. "What say you?" he asked the people in the throne room and for one second it was entirely silent.

"Aye," a man at the back suddenly called out.

"Aye," another one agreed.

"Aye," a few noble men in the front now said too, and soon everyone agreed.

Merlin smiled as he turned back to a stoic Fabian, though he saw tears lingering in the corners of his eyes. "Then I, Merlin, by the druids known as Emrys, Master of Life and Death, King of Avian and Protector of Magic, declare you, Fabian, son of Gloin, King Regent of Avian." His eyes burned a liquid gold as he took his seal ring from his finger and enlarged it to place as a crown on Fabian's head. "May your rule be fair and just."

Fabian bowed his head in acknowledgement and Merlin whispered. "This kingdom has wormed it's way in my heart. Guard it well."

"I will." Fabian reassured him as he turned towards the people and they bowed once more, now for their King Regent. "And now, as for the other part of your heart..." Fabian grinned quietly.

Merlin smiled too as he raised his hands towards Morgana and she beamed as she took the ten steps towards him. With her next to him; Merlin turned back towards Fabian and spoke in a loud and clear voice, trying his best to keep the nervousness he felt out of his voice, "I, Merlin, by the Druids known as Emrys, Master of Life and Death, King of Avian and Protector of Magic, ask to wed the Lady Morgana, First Maiden of Camelot and Avalon, Seer of What Was and Will Be. What say you?"

"What say we," Fabian asked the group of people in front of him, and Merlin's heart stopped for a second. By Avian's customs and laws if someone made objection to the marriage of their leader, they had to postpone the wedding until that person changed his opinion or could be proven wrong in his objection. It used to be so so people could more or less select the mother of their future successor and thereby the qualities they wanted to see projected in their future King. In recent years however, it was more a formality than anything else, but Merlin was still eternally grateful when the entire throne room gave their permission with a loud and clear "Yes".

As he turned to look back at Morgana however he remembered the most important person in the room had yet to give her answer. He heard Fabian start their wedding ceremony, but Merlin was lost in his fiancées eyes, their glimmer bringing him back to the night he had proposed. Or just blurted the question out, would be a better way of putting it. The words had tumbled over his lips before he had had a chance to stop himself, leaving all sense of romance behind. He had thought and dreamed about that moment ever since their first trip to Avian all those months ago, but at first it had seemed a fantasy, something that would never come true, and even later on, when they had been together he had always thought of it as something far, far down the road. Morgana had looked shocked and Merlin had been sure he had messed up, rushed things and broken them beyond repair. In that moment the first thing he had thought was that Arthur was right and he was a complete idiot. And then she had kissed him, and his mind had locked down altogether. He hadn't regretted his idiocy since that day. The mentioning of his name brought him back to the here and now and as he faced Fabian he noticed he had tuned back in just in time.

"Will you, Merlin, known as Emrys, Master of Life and Death, King of Avian, Protector of Magic, take the Lady Morgana, First Maiden of Camelot and Avalon, Seer of What Was and Will Be as your wife and rightful queen?"

'This was it.' Merlin thought and he was surprised to find his hand steady as he raised them in front of him. "I will," he echoed through the room, and was surprised to hear the voice of a King instead of that of a servant.

Fabian must have noticed too, because a corner of his mouth turned up as he took the six cords from a serving boy. The green cords, representing Avian's colours, were held together by a blue and red ribbon, the colours of Avalon and Camelot. They were meant to represent Morgana's houses, but Merlin couldn't help but think they represented them both. In the meanwhile Fabian had turned towards Morgana.

"Will you Morgana, Lady of Camelot, First Maiden of Avalon, Seer of What Was and Will Be, take Lord Merlin, by the druids known as Emrys, Master of Life and Death, King of Avian and protector of Magic as your husband and be his rightful queen?"

"I will," Morgana's clear voice announced as she too raised her hand to put it in Merlin's and now Fabian definitely smiled as he loosened the ribbons from the cords and gave them to the servant boy who took them away.

"Merlin," Fabian started again "will you cause her pain?"

Merlin's eyes got an almost haunted look as he answered, "I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"Never," he vowed, his voice a fierce whisper that nonetheless was heard by the entire room.

"Morgana, will you cause him pain?"

"I may," she answered as well, squeezing Merlin's hand as she waited for Fabian's next question.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Now Fabian turned to the both of them, "will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

They answered as one, "yes."

The first cord was draped across their hands as Fabian announced, "and so the binding is made."  
>It was silent for five heartbeats before Fabian continued.<br>"Morgana, will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"And Merlin, will you share hers?"

"Yes," he answered matter of factly, since to him, her laughter was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Will you both look for the brightness in life and positive in each other?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." And another cord was draped across their hands with five heartbeats of silence.  
>"Morgana, will you burden him?"<p>

Her look turned heavy as she thought of their history together and answered, "I may." "

Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Merlin, will you burden Morgana?"

"I may," he answered and suddenly the crown seemed to cut into his flesh.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share your burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." The third cord made its way over their hands as it was silent once more.  
>"Morgana, will you share his dreams?"<p>

She looked into his eyes and at the moment he knew they were both thinking the same thing: magic flourishing across the isles once more, "yes."

"Merlin, will you share her dreams?"

"Yes."

"Will you dream together to create new realities and hope?"

"Yes, we will."

"And so, the binding is made." Another cord connected their wrists as five beats passed.  
>"Merlin, will you cause her anger?"<p>

"I may," he answered, though he feared the moment that might become true.

"Is that your intent," Fabian inquired.

"No."

"Morgana, will you cause him anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent."

"No."

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made," he said as yet another cord was laid across their wrists.  
>"Morgana, will you honour him?"<p>

"I will."

"Merlin, will you honour her?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honour?"

"We shall never do so."

"And so, the binding is made." The second to last cord was draped across the other ones.  
>"Merlin, will you rule this kingdom with love and wisdom, with Morgana as rightful Queen by your side?"<p>

"I will."

"Morgana, will you rule this kingdom with love and wisdom, with Merlin as your rightful King?"

"I will."

"Will your hearts and bodies forever be one, and rule this kingdom to the best of their abilities?"

"They will."

Fabian took the last cord and started tying all of them around their wrists as he spoke, "the knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union."

Merlin's eyes never left Morgana's as Fabian tied their wrists together.

"Then, as the Goddess and the God and all the Old Ones are witness to this rite, I now proclaim you husband and wife. May your rule be fair and just, know much happiness and little tears," as he said this they turned to face the room and raised their joint hands.

"All Hail King Merlin. Long Live Queen Morgana."


	20. Chapter 20

_20_

Once back in Camelot the day of Arthur's coronation was vastly approaching. Merlin swore that after this he would never wear ceremonial clothes again. The castle was bustling with the preparations so Merlin was all but happy, though he did feel a bit guilty towards his friends in the kitchen and staff, as Arthur asked him to go for a ride. That is until he saw in which direction they were heading.

"Arthur?"

"Mmm..." the crowned prince hummed as he pushed aside branches as they trotted along an underused path.

"We're heading towards the forest of Ashetere ."

"Uhu."

"Euhm... the latest reports say that's where the druids have built camp." Merlin tried again.

"Is that right," was everything Arthur said again, though he didn't sound surprised in the least.

"We are going to see the druids," Merlin suddenly asked in shock.

"Do you know of another way to contact them and invite them to my coronation," Arthur asked amused.

"You're going to do what? Surely we must have brought some guards."

"Yes, because they have such good history with the Knights."

"Not as much as they have with you..." Merlin pointed out as he nervously eyed their surroundings. He understood what Arthur was trying to do, really, but there was no way of knowing if the druids knew too, and this was a perfect place for an ambush.

"Besides, I have you with me. That has to count for something, right," Arthur asked rhetorically, but when the smart comment stayed behind he halted his horse and turned towards his friend. "Right?"

"Well…We didn't exactly part in the best of ways last time…" Merlin started, but quickly shut up as he saw the future king's face redden.

"And you only thought of telling me this now because…" he whispered forcefully, as if any sound might betray their position at the moment.

"How was I supposed to know you were planning to come and see the Druids?"

"_Mer_lin!"

"We wish you no harm, Arthur Pendragon. Nor you, Emrys," a voice suddenly spoke up from behind them, "after all, the time of the Once and Future King has arrived."

-Righting Wrongs-

The Druids led them back to their camp and it meant a lot that they did not blindfold them to get there. Instead of women grabbing their children before running for their lives Arthur saw them sitting around cooking fires, children playing near a small creek, or some even practicing their magic. They were lead to one of the bigger tents where a dozen of people were waiting for them, most probably the Druid's council. Once they were settled one of the younger men started to speak.

"Welcome Arthur, and you too Emrys. Your coming has been foretold."

Merlin smiled as Arthur suddenly spoke up from beside him.

"I know you," the Crown Prince said, a small frown on his handsome face. The young druid smiled. "You were one of the druids that came to us in that cave, when Elena was sick, on our first trip to Avian. Your grandfather, Gervase... he gave his life for her."

"He would have loved to see this day, but he was proud to contribute to it in his own way."

Arthur nodded as Merlin's face sobered.

"I will never be able to thank him enough for what he did, nor you for what you sacrificed."

The young druid smiled again, and Merlin noticed he couldn't be older than he or Arthur himself. "But you already did. The fact we are sitting here with the Once and Future King is more than we could have ever hoped for in this time frame."

"Do not be so hasty with your conclusions, young Harvil. The Prince has yet to tell us of the reason he is here," an elderly druid suddenly spoke up from his right, his eyes boring into Arthur's. They weren't unkind or harsh in any way, more cautious than anything else.

"Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the council," the young druid said, his enthusiasm more or less subdued. "This is Master Sartorius, one of our eldest. He used to be a physician before..." Harvil's voice trailed off.

"He means before The Purge," the old man finished, "Always call things by their name, Harvil," he softly admonished the young druid before he turned back towards Arthur. "I like to think I still am, actually. After all, healing magic is my specialty."

"I am sure my Court Physician would love to meet you," Arthur supplied. And that was all it took for the look in the old man's eyes to change. A glimmer of hope appeared before it was carefully hidden behind the mask of age. He bowed his head in acknowledgement before the young druid spoke up again.

"On his right are Amelia, Boris, Theon, Cornelia..."

"Cor," the young woman interrupted.

"Mostly known as Cor," he admitted with a soft smile she immediately returned. "Then you have Samwell, and they call me Harvil."

"Probably because that is your name." Theon, who appeared to be of Cor and Harvil's age, murmured teasingly before Harvil gave him a little headslap.

"Boys." Samwell admonished them silently though he was obviously amused.

"It is an honour to meet you all," Arthur said as he gave a small nod "but as Master Sartorius already mentioned, I have yet to tell you why I have come to see you today."

"Not to raid our camp, I hope," Amelia said and as Arthur turned to face her, her eyes pierced through him, right into his soul.

"No." Was all Arthur could say, other words suddenly leaving him. And suddenly Amelia's eyes changed as well, and they reminded Arthur of sunshine, and happiness and all things good on this earth.  
>"No," he said again, now he had found his voice again "does this council represent all the druids?"<p>

"We are a free people, young Pendragon. No one is above another in our community, but there are simply too much of us to all fit in this tent. Amelia is from the northern tribes. Boris has come to meet us from the west, Cornelia and her people live in the south, and Theon comes from the east. Harvil, Samwell and I have called these forests our home for as long as we can remember. So yes, we can speak for them."

Arthur nodded as he steeled himself for what was to come. "First of all, I would like to apologize. I..."

"Do not dare to apologize for acts that were not your own, young Pendragon. It insults the victims' memories and makes you into a dishonourable man," Amelia interrupted him and her eyes were once again cold as steel.

Arthur's face hardened as he pressed on, "I am not apologizing for my father's persecution of magic, nor his hatred against your kind. I apologize for mindlessly following his orders and blindly accepting his words for the truth instead of getting to know about your heritage on my own."

The tent was clouded in silence for a minute before Amelia slowly acknowledged his words with a small nod.

"Long and hard has been our suffering, but there is no sense in clinging to the past. We have to look to our future. Apologies accepted," Sartorius said too, and Arthur nodded his thanks.

"I realise the lives that have been lost can never be replaced, no matter how much I wished they could. I can only hope my word for a better future can heal some of your people's wounds."

"That would depend, Arthur Pendragon, if it were to be just that. A word," Boris spoke up.

"I would like to call a truce." Arthur continued.

"A truce," Samwell asked as he raised his eyebrows, "we were never at war with Camelot, young Pendragon. At least, never by choice. We only protect our own."

"I promise, those who live by the laws of Camelot will no longer have to live in fear simply because of their magic."

"That's kind of difficult as those same laws forbid our very existence," Theon said sarcastically while the other druids agreed.

"On the day I'm crowned King, that law will be changed. I give you my word."

"Ah, your word...We know you are a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon. You would die for your honour. But we also know the fear of the people runs deep, their hatred and misunderstanding far. How can you promise us peace while half of this kingdom has only ever known us as enemies," Amelia asked.

"You are awfully quiet, Emrys," Sartorius cut in before Arthur had a chance to respond.  
>"What do you think of all this?"<p>

"It is not my place to say," the young warlock answered, though his eyes spoke volumes.

"Some would say it is exactly your place."

"My place is beside my King. A King I know to be fair and just. A man I know to be true to his word. Someone who fights for what's right and against what's wrong in this world. If he says he will set this right, he will. Or he will die trying. Everyone is an enemy until they become a friend."

Sartorius just smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN:_ Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and fav's. They reminded me that, yes, I do have a story to finish! ;)

_21_.

'The sun always seems to shine on days like these' Merlin thought to himself as the sun hit him through one of the high windows 'Like the rain always seems present during battle. As if the Gods themselves actually care about the human fate. As if they cry by their death, smile upon their happiness. As if they say 'destiny has been fulfilled'.'

Merlin smiled at his own thoughts as suddenly the doors to Camelot's throne room opened and everyone bowed as Arthur made his way across the aisle. Merlin had to suppress a grin at the familiarity of it all, though he and Arthur had switched places since their last coronation. Merlin was wearing Avian's green, though he had been able to get out of wearing the crown. He hadn't even known the thing had left Avian until Arthur had pushed it under his nose yesterday evening and demanded for him to wear it. It had taken Merlin two hours and a reminder that it was impolite of a Prince to address an ally King in such a manner for Arthur to drop the subject. Though he did mutter something about payback at a later date. He hadn't budged on the ceremonial clothes though, but as soon as Merlin had seen Elena and Balinor, both in Avian's green, he had found himself strangely proud to wear the same colours. Morgana still preferred the blue of Avalon, but she looked as beautiful as always. Guinevere was wearing a beautiful purple gown, since she did not yet have the right to wear Camelot's red, but her son was wearing his scarlet cloak, the dragon and sword's crest proud on his shoulder.

Arthur knelt and Geoffrey started to speak, "will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do," Arthur's voice said loud and clear, though he still had his back to the room as he knelt before Camelot's throne.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot."

And with those words, the crown was placed on his head, Arthur got up and turned, and that was it. Something that had been foretold for centuries, been in the making for decades and prayed for for years. Something that had taken destiny and magic and courage and loyalty and an incredible friendship. And with those few words, it was done.

'Much shorter than mine' Merlin thought almost jealous before meeting Arthur's eye and proudly declaring "Long Live the King!" The words echoed through the hall as everyone joined their voice with his.

"Long Live the King!"

-Righting Wrongs-

It was tradition for Camelot's new King to talk to his subjects before the celebrations would begin. There were singers and dancers, actors, a circus and as much food and wine a person could have. They would start as the sun set today and last until that same time next week. A rare treat for the people, so the castle square was packed as Arthur stepped onto the balcony. The cheering was overwhelming and Merlin couldn't help but grin like an idiot as Arthur greeted his people as King for the first time.

He was standing behind the King's right shoulder, Morgana next to him, much to the people's pleasure. She had always been loved, and for every ten 'Long Live King Arthur's there was a 'Long Live the Lady Morgana'. Elena, Balinor and Alexander had decided to watch from the shadows since their presence was hard to explain, but Arthur had insisted for Gwen to stand behind his left shoulder.

Merlin's eyes wandered over the people; from farmers to nobles, blacksmiths to bakers, nurslings to elderly, everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of their new King. Merlin's brow furrowed as he noticed a small group of cloaked figures at the left side of the square. They were standing by the side and people were doing their best to ignore them.

Arthur chose that exact moment to raise his hands and ask for silence though, and Merlin turned his attention back to Camelot's newly crowned King.

"Thank You. It is an honour to stand here before you today, though so much sooner than I had hoped."

It was silent for a while as everyone remembered their fallen King.

"As one door closes however, another one opens. Next to my coronation it is my greatest pleasure to announce my royal engagement to the Lady Guinevere."

Murmurs suddenly filled the square as Arthur raised his hand and Guinevere shyly took it and came to stand beside him.

"She does not belong to any of the high houses but I assure you, there is no one purer of heart or of whom I believe will make a juster queen."

His words were met with silence until suddenly "Long Live the Lady Guinevere!" rang solely across the square. Merlin's eyes met Percival, Elyan next to him clearly uncomfortable to speak up first, though his voice soon joined the others as the words now thundered between the castle walls. Gwen turned a deep scarlet red, while Arthur's smile could have lit the entire square. After a while, he once again motioned for silence.

"Though I would have to make an exception for my beautiful adopted sister, Her Royal Highness the Lady Morgana who I am also happy to announce, has recently betrothed my friend and ally, King Merlin of Avian, who has accepted my offer to reside in Camelot and become its first Court Magician."

The unbelieving look on Merlin's face must have been comical as Morgana dragged him forward to stand beside Arthur and Gwen as well, though it was nothing compared to the shock reflected on the people's faces as those last words settled in.

"When my father banned the use of magic 22 years ago, he had just lost my mother. Her death broke him. She was his heart, his soul, and in his grief-stricken madness, he blamed magic and forbid it in an effort to protect this kingdom and ease his broken heart."

You could hear the drop of a pin as Arthur continued.

"Long, I shared his misguided view on magic. For years I was convinced of the evilness of sorceress, of the ways magic corrupted their heart. Recently however, I came in close contact with sorcerers, warlocks, a dragon lord and druids alike. And I could not see it. I could not see the monsters my father taught me about, the evil things that were set out to destroy this kingdom. It was then I realized magic is power, and like with everything else in this world, great power means great responsibility. Yes, it can be used for evil, but in the time I have lived and fought beside these people, I saw their kindness, their loyalty and their unselfish heart. It is for that reason I hereby officially lift the ban on magic and wish it to be used for good."

Tears pricked in Merlin's eyes as the moment he had waited for his entire life suddenly passed before his eyes. As he watched the people below, he saw all kinds of reactions. Yes, some people looked scandalized, unbelieving, shocked, or even afraid, but a lot of them also looked hopeful and happy. It was covered by a mask of scepticism and suspicion, but Merlin could hardly blame them for that. After all, he knew how it felt to be hunted, to never feel safe. At the beginning of the purge Uther had invited the most important magic-practicioners to celebrate Arthur's birth. Instead he had poisoned them, making himself guilty to one of the oldest laws of the land, and the sorcerers weary of the Pendragon name.

"I will not disrespect the ones who have suffered by apologizing for deeds that were not my own," Arthur continued, softer now "but I will apologize for my ignorance. I can only hope that by becoming a fair and just King, in time, I will be able to earn your forgiveness, together with your trust."

Merlin's smile faltered as Arthur's words settled and he realized he was right. And so had been the druids. It would take more than words to convince the people Arthur was serious about this. His feet moved even more forward before he could stop himself.

"I have magic, and I'm proud to use it in my King's service," he announced loud and clear, making the people look at him in shock. Arthur's mouth formed a little 'o' before a small smile graced his lips and he patted Merlin amiacably on the shoulder. Many of the villagers knew Merlin, Prince, no King Arthur's stumbling, bumbling manservant, and he was generally well-liked. His change of clothes and the way nobility treated him these last few weeks had been a source of mystery and rumours around the castle, until they heard of his new status only a few moment before, but yet he had not treated them any different. He was still stumbling, bumbling and helpful Merlin. Him being King was one thing, but him openly admitting to being a sorcerer. Surely, it was impossible.

"As am I," Morgana spoke up as well as she stepped up beside Merlin and took his hand. Now the square was definitely shocked. Surely, not their beloved Lady Morgana. She had always been so kind.

"I too, have magic." Gaius suddenly said as he appeared from the shadows and stepped unto the balcony. By now people were openly staring at the Royal Household and their self-proclaimed sorcerers. Many of them had been brought into this world by the physician's helping hands, had struggled through their first childhood disease, had survived the occasional accident until one day Gaius came to help when they in their turn came with child. The thought of that man being evil. It was unthinkable.

"As do we," the cloaked figures on the left side of the square suddenly announced as they removed their hoods, and even from this distance Merlin recognized Sartorius' voice, Samwell's round form and Harvil's golden hair.

"Aye, I have magic as well," Derek, the blacksmith suddenly announced as he too took a step forward.

"And I," One of the older noble women said as well.

"Me too!" A young boy declared from on top of his father's shoulders. Soon even more people started to speak up, as Arthur acknowledged each and every one of them with a nod of his head.

When he eventually declared the celebrations to begin, the people cheered as they had never done before, louder than Camelot-Castle had ever known.

As they went inside where servants were bustling around, setting everything up for the celebrationary dinner, Merlin's amused voice piped up from beside his King, "so...Court Magician, huh? Remind me again, because I can't remember agreeing to such a station," he said teasingly.

"Well, you must have in the future, since Elena told us, so why bother asking again? You know how much I dislike repeating myself, don't you _Mer_lin?"

Merlin smiled as he trailed behind his King as he dismounted the castle steps to greet his subjects.

"And another thing...Why didn't you tell me you and Gwen were engaged? When did that happen," he asked lightly offended, though too happy for them to actually care.

"Last night," Arthur answered nevertheless as he threw his friend a look over his shoulder, "and at least we told you more than a day in advance."

Merlin laughed at that, and only then he realized they had slowly made their way towards the druids.

"Your Highness," Sartorius greeted him as he bowed, the two other druids following his example. "May your rule be long and peaceful."

"Thank you," Arthur answered and Merlin could hear how much the druids' presence and support meant to him.

"We would like to offer you a gift," Harvil said as he took a square flat box out from under his cloak. "To you and to Emrys, King of sorcerers."

Merlin's breath caught in his throat and he heard Arthur gasp as the box opened and they recognized the dragon and sword pendants.

"They represent the union between the old world and the new, the peace the two of you were prophecised to bring to all five kingdoms. They represent the union of Albion," Sartorius explained as he eyed them curiously.

"They are beautiful," was all Merlin could say, while Arthur bowed his head in thanks.

"We will wear them with pride."

Each of the three Druids looked pleased as both men took their respective hangers and fastened them around their neck. Merlin fingered the material as he looked down on it and a strange sense of familiarity washed over him.

"What are they made of," he asked the druids curiously, and all of them smiled a knowing smile as Samwell answered.

"Silver. And merged in that, a single coin."


	22. Chapter 22

_**22**_.

They left the city near dawn the next morning. A useful spell of Camelot's newest Court Magician had given the party the opportunity to slip away unnoticed, something Arthur had noticed wasn't that simple anymore now he was crowned King.

Originally, only the royals were meant to see their future children off, but as Gwaine had somehow caught scent of their plan, he had invited himself and the other knights along.

Arthur had been about to say it was a family gathering, but as he looked around the clearing now, he realized that was exactly what these people were.

Family.

Not that he'd ever tell them that.

They had all celebrated Arthur's coronation and engagement the night before with music and laughter under a clear blue sky, lightened by magical fireworks. Although Merlin and Morgana had been the ones to start them, the colorful lights soon appeared all over the city, and if Kilgarrah was to be believed, throughout the entire kingdom.

The news of Arthur's coronation and betrothal travelled through Camelot as fast as the King's Messengers' horses could carry them. An official Court Document lifting the ban on magic had been spread throughout the kingdom, and soon, the entire of Camelot was alight with flickering lights as Magic and Non-Magic users alike celebrated this long awaited day.

It was, as Balinor had excitedly announced "even better than any history book could ever describe".

It had been a short night, with an even shorter period of time to sleep, but as Gwaine had loudly proclaimed, it was the time of the Once and Future King. Sleep could wait.

As Elena and Merlin set out to draw the Pentagram and prepare for yet another time-travelling spell, Alexander and Balinor were already saying their goodbyes.

So much had already happened during these last few days, and you could tell the upcoming separation was taking its toll on everyone. Unfortunately, this was something that could not wait.

The longer the future royals stayed in this timeline, the more difficult it would become to get them back to their timeframe. Although no one was looking forward to this, they all knew it had to happen, and rather sooner than later.

"So…next time you want to come and visit, all you have to do is come over, okay" Gwaine tried to make light of it as he finally hugged Elena goodbye. "you don't need the excuse of becoming evil."

"Honestly, I'm starting to see the appeal of coming back in time once and a while" Balinor joked as he clapped Alexander on the back "I have blackmail material for years!"

"What kind of blackmail material" Arthur asked a little alarmed, Merlin's expression changing into a look of concern as well.

"Well, something tells me the time-space continuum doesn't exactly agree with Gwaine on occasional visits though. It's a miracle we haven't irreversibly upset the balance already." Morgana commented as she hugged her daughter extra tight.

"No, but seriously, what blackmail-material?" Arthur asked again, eyes frantically moving from face to face.

"See you around, dad." Alexander grinned as he hugged his father goodbye.

The future prince of Camelot stepped into the Pentagram, and as Balinor raised his hand in a last mock salute, Merlin and Morgana started chanting. Before Arthur could do any more, the future royals were gone.

It was silent as everyone stared at the spot the young adults had disappeared from.

"Gods, I will miss them." Gwen sighed as Arthur put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah." Was the only thing the King said, already convinced all the blackmail material in the world was worth getting to know his son better.

"They didn't go anywhere you know." Morgana said, as she came to stand beside her best friend and moved her hand to Gwen's still flat stomach. "They're right here."

And although Gwen knew it would be a while before she saw that hesitating smile again, that obvious love between her son and Elena, or hear that familiar bickering in slightly different voices, it brought her comfort to know, that this time, she would be there to witness it from the start.

"Yes," she said as her eyes moved from Merlin to her future husband while grabbing Morgana's hand and giving it a little squeeze "they're right here."


	23. Chapter 23

_23._

Merlin paced the corridors nervously, trying to ignore the sounds of battle in the distance, thanking whatever Gods may be that he had made it in time.

He had been in Avian when rumours had reached him Camelot was preparing for battle. His blood had run cold as he had thought about his friends and family in danger.

Morgana had only just returned to Camelot, missing their little girl Elena more than she wanted to handle.

The young magical princess was rather fond of Camelot's crown prince, so she had decided not to join her parents on their trip to visit Fabian and his wife Alora. Although it was no surprise that the two royal children liked each other, it was still a joy to see it all unfold from the start. Although Avian had been one of the first kingdoms to join the union of Albion under King Arthur's reign, their love would make it a matter of heart instead of just politics.

It was no wonder that right now everything seemed to go like it should be, and everyone was happy, something had to go terribly wrong. It had always been like that with Camelot, and though the name of the kingdom might have changed, that certainly hadn't.

Merlin had grown rather fond of his father's old kingdom, even though he had never really ruled the land himself, always too busy fulfilling his destiny. That is why he had decided to visit his former regent Fabian, with whom he had built a strong friendship over the years and come to respect for his loyalty, rightness, and wisdom. The man was getting old, and though Merlin didn't want to think about it, it was possible this would be his last summer.

Morgana had tagged along, anxious to see Fabian's wife and her former advisor, Alora again. In the end, the missing of their little girl and homesickness among other things had hit her harder than expected, and she had returned to Camelot a few days earlier. And that was how Merlin found himself on the other side of the great isles while everyone he loved was in danger.

The elemental cries only he mastered now and came as easy as breathing escaped his mouth, and it didn't take the young dragon long before he circled above the still young sorcerer and Dragon Lord's head. Dóchas had grown spectacularly over the last six years, not only in physical but also magical strength, and was now coming to his full potency, giving Merlin the opportunity to call on him if he needed help, so Kilgarrah could enjoy his last years at the caves near the coast, the native ground of his noble breed. Not that he never saw the old dragon anymore. What had once started as a mutual understanding had silently bloomed into a strong friendship and Merlin knew he would grieve Kilgarrah's death as a huge loss. He couldn't deny though that having a young dragon at his beck and call came in really handy sometimes, like right then, when he was flying over the land of Albion, faster than any horse could have ever carried him.

He arrived just as the battle was about to start, landing on the north-east tower. Arthur had looked relieved at the sight, but not exactly surprised. After all, Merlin had always been there for Camelot in its hour of need.

"What did I miss," the warlock asked as he skipped to a halt beside the king, nodding at a grinning Sir Leon.

"Not much really," Arthur said as he looked at the army standing in front of Camelot's gates, "took you long enough though."

Merlin grinned as he started to reply, but before he had a chance to, a battle cry filled the air, and he suddenly felt a strong magical pull on the defences he had put around the city, before they eventually broke. His eyes focussed on a group of sorcerers on the far end of the battlefield, clearly appointed to the task of keeping his defences down. Merlin grinned as he saw the pure look of concentration on their faces, the task obviously taking a lot of their strength. Yes, sometimes being world's most powerful warlock came in really handy.

Now, all he had to do was handle those sorcerers, let his defences slip back up, and Arthur and his knights would handle the rest. But how he would get there was another thing. Flying would be the most easy solution, but Merlin had sent Dóchas away, not wanting to risk the extinction of his noble breed unless it was absolutely necessary.

Besides, he didn't want to use the dragon for his own battles. Dóchas had made it clear his loyalties lied with the young warlock, whether he commanded him as a Dragon Lord or not, but Merlin was never one to misuse friendships, nor exploit loyalties.

Right now, he didn't even really remember how he got there eventually, as he nervously paced through the corridors of Camelot-Castle. All he knew was that he had tipped the balance back in their advantage, but he had left the honour to the King to drive the outlaws from his land and claim victory. It had always been like this, and he didn't mind. Frankly, he already had a druid-fan club that sung his praise whether he wanted it or not, and he did not want to fuel their new liturgy dedicated to him. Certainly not now…

suddenly cries filled the corridor and Merlin tensed. He had to fight himself with every bit of strength he had left not to storm into the room he was currently pacing in front of, and see for himself what was happening. He knew Gaius and his new apprentice were doing everything they could, and his anxiousness would probably make him more like an extra burden than of any help, but…he hated feeling so helpless.

She had supposed to be safe during the attack, locked inside the castle with Guinevere and the children where Arthur knew the outlaws would never get to as long as a man of Albion was still breathing. But then, something neither of them had wanted to think about just yet had hit them; someone from the inside taking them all by surprise.

Merlin sighed as he eyed the door again, turning to do some more pacing as he saw Arthur make his way towards him.

"How is she," the king asked as they both looked nervous towards the door. Merlin shrugged, shaking his head, indicating he didn't know.

"Papa," a cry suddenly filled the corridor, and before he even had the chance to turn around, Merlin felt something hitting his legs, little arms circling around them from behind.

"Hey Princess," he said as he turned around, picked her up, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
>"Are you okay," he asked concerned, looking her over before settling back on her beautiful little face.<p>

She nodded until another cry echoed though the castle. "Daddy, is Mama in pain," the girl asked, a concerned frown on her face.

Merlin tried to smile reassuringly as he pushed some lone strays of hair out of her face.

In the meanwhile, the young crown prince of Albion was standing next to his father, obviously trying to act cool and brave, but Merlin saw the signs of uncertainty and false bravado in his eyes that reminded him so much of the boy's father he couldn't suppress a small smile.

"She's going to be fine, princess," he said, but as he hugged his daughter to his chest, clamping onto the one thing that connected him to that furiously stubborn but beautiful woman inside that room, Merlin only hoped he was not becoming a better liar over this.

His daughter, obviously feeling reassured by her father, settled her head in the crook of his neck, and let out a contented sigh. She had been locked up in the Great Hall with the other children and noble women all day, and was only glad to be back in her father's arms again. She hadn't seen him in ages! Besides, if her daddy said her mommy was going to be okay, than she would. Her father would never lie to her.

In the meanwhile, all sorts of thoughts were running through the warlock's head. His mind wandered to the first years of his and Morgana's life together. They hadn't be easy by any means, juggling a newborn Elena while still exploring their new relationship together, being a long distant king to Avian, and to top it all off, he still had had his destiny to fulfill. But their love had really conquered all, and now he couldn't even think about a life without her. He wouldn't.

What he felt for her and that little girl of theirs, he had never felt before. Of course he loved his mother,and Gaius and Gwen and Arthur…and he had loved his father but…this was different. As the memory of his father fogged his memory Merlin couldn't help but smile a sad smile as he hugged his daughter close.

He had never had the role model family himself, but he knew that no matter what, he had been loved too. His mother had loved him, raised him with danger for her own life as they noticed what he was, and sent him away to protect him, even if that meant ripping the umbilical cord that tied him to her emotionally herself.

And his father…Even though the old Dragon Lord had only known Merlin was his son for little over a day, he had locked him in his heart instantly. Not unlike Merlin had done with Elena when she had come back from the future, he thought with a small smile.

Gaius loved him like he was his own flesh and blood, and even though Arthur would never say it in those words, or directly to his face, he knew the king loved him too. And still, though it would pain him, hell, almost kill him to lose any of them, losing her just wasn't an option.

Suddenly cries filled the castle corridors, and all four heads shot up. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other over their children's heads, anxiousness all over their face, until suddenly the door opened and a beaming Guinevere stepped into the corridor.

"It's a boy," she announced smiling.

Merlin stood there, stunned. Arthur however, smiled as he came over to hug his best friend. As soon as he realized what he was doing though, he quickly took a step back. Arthur may have come a long way emotionally, but this was no behaviour for a king.

Finally letting Gwen's words sink in, a huge grin covered Merlin's face, and he twirled Elena around before putting her down, kissing her on the top of her head, and storming off into the room.

He saw her then, hair plastered to her face, looking so exhausted on the large bed in the centre of the room, but happier than he had ever seen her before. The same face that had to have been distorted with pain only a few minutes before, was now practically beaming down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

She looked up then, meeting his eyes, and neither of them had to call upon their powers to fuel the magic in that shared look. Gingerly, he stepped closer, and as he laid eyes on his premature son, his face split open in a breathtaking smile. Elena ran into the room, jumping on her mother's bed and staring up at her father holding her little brother in his arms.

"Can I see him, daddy, can I see," she asked as she practically bounced up and down on the bed.

"You can if you calm down a little, princess," Merlin answered as he sat down on the bed too and introduced his daughter to his newborn son. Balinor gurgled as he saw the new face and immediately liked it. He took one of his big sister's little fingers in his closed fist and Merlin smiled as he looked at his two children before leaning back a little so he could put his arm around Morgana and kiss her on her head. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and he squeezed her shoulder as he smiled and his eyes glazed over as well.

"Daddy," Elena suddenly asked as she turned her pretty but sudden serious face towards her parents. "Are you and mummy leaving again, now the baby is born?"

Merlin smiled a reassuring smile as Morgana swept black curls out of her young daughter's face. "We are not leaving you or your brother ever again," he vowed.

"Promise," Elena asked as she eyed him earnestly.

"Promise," he said, looking her in the eye before his look strayed off to the smiling king standing in the doorway, his arm around his wife and his hand on his son's shoulder.

After all, there was no place he'd rather be.


End file.
